<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Shots Klance by MarcyDarkAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457377">One Shots Klance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcyDarkAngel/pseuds/MarcyDarkAngel'>MarcyDarkAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Dads AU, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Klance Actor AU, Klance as dads, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcyDarkAngel/pseuds/MarcyDarkAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vez que tenían una maldición, otra donde vieron a sus futuros hijos, otra donde eran criaturas mitológicas, y otras con diferentes mundos alternos. Pero en todas, se enamoraron.</p><p> </p><p>[Repost de mi cuenta de Wattpad]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura &amp; Coran &amp; Hunk &amp; Keith &amp; Lance &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt &amp; Shiro, Hunk &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cursed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Había sucedido durante una misión. Lance y Keith habían sido acorralados por más centinelas Galras de los que podían sobrellevar. Y aunque su equipo los rescató en el último minuto, todos sabían que algo había pasado en esos momentos que estuvieron en la nave. Pero nadie sabía que.</p><p>El equipo entero estaba sentado en la sala de descanso, un silencio sepulcral en el aire.</p><p>—Lance... —comenzó Keith.</p><p>—Lance nada —lo cortó este—. No puedo creerlo —Lance se echó para atrás en su asiento y cubrió sus manos en un gesto de frustración—... No de nuevo.</p><p>—Esto es mi culpa —Keith bajó la mirada.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Lance descubrió su rostro y lo miró— no, no lo es. Es culpa de ese... Ese... Ugh —Lance gruñó— ojalá ya esté más que muerto.</p><p>—Sabes lo que haría si te escuchase diciendo eso —comentó Keith ahora algo divertido.</p><p>—¿Qué más puede hacerme? ¿No nos ha estado torturando a ambos por siglos ya?</p><p>—No pretendo interrumpir, pero ¿de qué rayos hablan? —Pidge los miró a ambos alternativamente.</p><p>Keith y Lance intercambiaron miradas por unos largos segundos y finalmente volvieron a ver a Pidge y a los demás, notando cómo Allura y Koran acababan de llegar a la sala también.</p><p>—Tenemos algo que contarles —Lance se levantó de su lugar y se posicionó junto a Keith—. Sé que puede sonar como la mayor locura de el mundo, pero sólo piensen que ahora somos pilotos de leones gigantes en el espacio y peleamos contra alienígenas.</p><p>—Así que no es imposible —siguió Keith—. Bueno, verán... Nosotros somos... Éramos...</p><p>—Éramos Dioses —la sala se quedó en silencio de nuevo después de las palabras de Lance.</p><p>—Espera, Dioses cómo... ¿Los Dioses griegos y esas cosas? —preguntó Pidge.</p><p>—Aún más antiguos. Era el inicio de los tiempos, literalmente. Yo era el Dios de la Luna, y Keith...</p><p>—El Dios del sol —Keith murmuró—. Aunque los demás dioses nos consideraban dioses menores. Pero el Dios mayor, padre de todos, nos castigó y nos transformó en mortales.</p><p>—Nos maldijo.</p><p>—¿Y porqué lo hizo? —preguntó ahora Hunk— es decir, si era "Padre de todos" no se supone que debería de ser un poco más... ¿Paternal?</p><p>—Oh no, para nada —la sonrisa de Lance indicaba que ese comentario le había causado mucha gracia—. Nos castigó porque rompimos una regla importante.</p><p>—Él nos asignaba una pareja, y llegados los 1000 años debíamos de "fundirnos" con ella. Así se creaban los dioses mayores, con los dos dioses menores que fueron asignados a estar juntos por él fusionados. Estaba prohibido estar con alguien más que no fuera tu pareja.</p><p>—Y rompimos esa regla —Lance se giró a mirar a Keith y sonrió—. La luna cayó por el sol...</p><p>—Y el sol por la luna —completó Keith, sonriendole a Lance de igual manera.</p><p>—Un segundo, paren su historia. ¡¿Ustedes se enamoraron!? —gritó Pidge con incredulidad. Lance y Keith se giraron a mirarla de nuevo y asintieron. </p><p>—Okay, esta historia es interesante —Hunk habló mientras se acomodaba en su lugar. </p><p>—Ya lo creo —habló por primera vez Shiro. </p><p>—Bien, pasado eso, ¿Podemos continuar? —los demás asintieron, indicándole a Lance que siguiera con la historia—. Entonces fue cuándo nos castigó... o maldijo, cómo sea. Creíamos que sólo nos transformaría en humanos. Pero la maldición consistía en mucho más que eso. </p><p>—Estamos condenados a renacer una y otro vez como mortales, y estamos destinados a encontrarnos. </p><p>—A enamorarnos.</p><p>—A recordar nuestras vidas pasadas y el inicio de todo... </p><p>—Y a morir poco después de eso —terminó Lance, bajando la mirada. </p><p>Hubo un silencio monumental de nuevo. </p><p>—En todas nuestras vidas, no hemos podido estar juntos. Keith o yo moríamos horas o días después de admitir nuestros sentimientos y recordar todo. </p><p>—Lo cual acaba de suceder... De nuevo —Keith suspiró. </p><p>—Eso... Es muy triste —sollozó Hunk mientras corría a abrazar a sus dos amigos. </p><p>—¿Y no hay manera de romper la maldición? —preguntó esta vez Allura. </p><p>—No que nosotros sepamos, princesa... Hunk, amigo, no puedo respirar —Lance soltó un quejido y Hunk los soltó a ambos. </p><p>—Lo hemos intentado de todo, pero nada ha logrado funcionar. Siempre nuestra maldición sigue igual. </p><p>—De echo... —Lance mordió su labio.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Keith alzó una ceja.</p><p>—Pues...</p><p>—Lousine... —murmuró Keith como advertencia. Lance arrugó la nariz.</p><p>—No me llamabas así en siglos, Soare.</p><p>—Sólo dímelo antes de que te golpee en la nariz.</p><p>—Muy bien, muy bien. Rayos, ¿por qué en todas nuestras vidas eres así de gruñón?... Solo bromeo —añadió Lance rápidamente al ver como Keith fruncia el ceño—. En esta vida yo logré recordar todo antes...</p><p>Keith se quedó en silencio un segundo.</p><p>—¿Qué...?</p><p>—Lo recordé en cuanto te vi. Algo falló con la maldición... Por eso te hice mi rival, para evitar esto de nuevo.</p><p>—¿La maldición falló? —repitió Keith, arqueado las cejas. Lance asintió. </p><p>—Por primera vez en 50000 años —murmuraron ambos a la vez. </p><p>—¿50000 años? Vaya, y yo creí que 10000 años eran demasiados. Ustedes son literalmente más viejos que Allura y Koran —Pidge acomodó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.</p><p>—Eso sin contar los milenios que teníamos cuándo nos hicieron mortales... Recuerdo cuanto lo odiaba al principio. No entendía porque era tan tedioso y difícil. Antes podía tener a todas las señoritas que quisiera con sólo chasquear mis dedos —Lance suspiró dramáticamente. </p><p>—¿Siempre ha sido así? —Shiro se giró a mirar a Keith y este resopló. </p><p>—Y no lo conociste cuando vivimos en Grecia. Literalmente nos conocimos porque el estaba tratando inútilmente de enamorar a Safo.</p><p>Pidge soltó una carcajada mientras los demás la venían sin entender la razón de su risa. </p><p>—Oh, vamos. No puedo ser la única con cultura aquí. ¿Safo? ¿La poeta conocida por sus relaciones lésbicas? </p><p>—Oh... — Hunk hizo una leve mueca—¿Trataste de seducirla, Lance? </p><p>—En mi defensa, no sabía que le gustaban las mujeres. </p><p>Keith rodó los ojos. </p><p>—Keith, ¿estás seguro de que no te ha engañado alguna vez? —preguntó Pidge, mirando a Lance con los ojos entrecerrados. </p><p>Lance se puso una mano en el pecho de manera dramática. </p><p>—¡Yo jamás engañaría a Keith! </p><p>—Regresando al punto —interrumpió Shiro—. La maldición. Falló algo esta vez. </p><p>Keith y Lance asintieron. </p><p>—Y también alguno de los dos puede morir en cualquier momento —añadió Lance, girándose a mirar a Keith después—. Así que, 0 misiones con la espada. </p><p>—¿¡Qué!? </p><p>—Sé que no te gusta, pero ir significa una muerte segura, Keith. </p><p>—¡Pero...! </p><p>—Keith —interrumpió Lance, tomando a Keith de los hombros—. Te he visto morir más veces de las que me gustaría, no quiero que se repita una vez más. </p><p>—... Muy bien —murmuró Keith. </p><p>—Pero, ¿no creen que ya hay una manera de romper la maldición? Si falló después de tanto tiempo... —comentó Allura. </p><p>—Quizás, pero no estamos seguros aún. Hemos intentando de todo en los últimos milenios y nada ha... —Lance dejó de hablar de pronto y se quedó quieto. </p><p>—¿Qué? —Keith preguntó de nuevo. </p><p>Lance murmuró algo que nadie logró escuchar. </p><p>—Habla más alto —se quejó Pidge. </p><p>—... Mis... Yo... —Lance se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos—. Estoy sintiendo mis poderes regresar. </p><p>—Eso es imposible... —Keith murmuró—. ¡Vamos, haz algo! </p><p>Lance asintió y respiró hondo antes de mover una de sus manos y lograr crear y controlar un poco de agua. Lance palideció al instante y dejó caer su mano, el agua cayó al suelo al instante. </p><p>—No puedo creerlo... Mis poderes –Lance miró sus manos como si de pronto fueran las cosas más interesantes del universo. </p><p>—La maldición definitivamente está debilitándose.</p><p>—Así que puede que ahora si logremos romperla —una sonrisa creció en los labios de Lance mientras se tiraba sobre Keith para abrazarlo—. ¡Keith, nuestra maldición puede romperse por fin! </p><p>—Oye... ¡Lance, no saltes encima de mi así como así, casi me caigo! </p><p>—Vamos, no empieces de aguafiestas... </p><p>Ambos empezaron una pequeña discusión mientras los demás los miraban algo exasperados. </p><p>—Hasta ahora, la parte de su historia que más me cuesta creer es la parte donde están enamorados —comentó Pidge. Lance la miró fijamente por unos segundos y movió su mano para crear algo de agua flotando por sobre la cabeza de Pidge, después movió su mano de nuevo y dejó caer el agua sobre Pidge. </p><p>—¡Lance! —chilló esta, completamente empapada. </p><p>Pidge estaba a punto de matar a Lance antes de que la maldición lo hiciera cuando escucharon a Koran aclararse la garganta. Nadie había notado el momento en el que salió de la habitación y regresó con un grueso y desgastado libro.</p><p>—Creo que tengo la solución para su maldición —anunció alegremente mientras abría el libro—. Hay un antiguo ritual Alteano que servía para romper toda clase de maldiciones.</p><p>—¿Éstas seguro de que eso servirá? —Allura se acercó y comenzó a leer el dichoso ritual.</p><p>—Si su maldición siguiera igual diría que no, pero ahora que sabemos se está debilitando podemos intentarlo.</p><p>—¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos antes de que tengan que conseguir reemplazos nuestros para poder formar a Voltron! —Lance saltó de su lugar y prácticamente corrió en dirección a Allura y Koran. Keith lo siguió a paso normal.</p><p>—Bien, supongo que podemos intentar —Allura les sonrió a ambos.</p><p> </p><p>Unas dos horas después, todo estaba listo. Allura realizaría el ritual. Les había tomado algo de tiempo encontrar los materiales que necesitaban, ya que eran materiales Alteanos muy difíciles de conseguir en la actualidad, si no es que era casi imposible.</p><p>Una vez todos los ingredientes estuvieron reunidos y todos posicionados comenzaron el ritual.</p><p>—Las maldiciones corrompen la Quintaesencia de una persona —Explicó Allura mientras mezclaba algunos ingredientes en dos pequeños cuencos—, este ritual se trata de tomar las partes corruptas y limpiarlas de nuevo. Ahora, necesito que tomen esto —Allura les entregó los cuencos— dejará sus cuerpos en un estado que me ayudará a poder controlar sus Quintaesencias y limpiarlas.</p><p>Ambos asintieron y tomaron los cuencos y los examinaron mientras Allura terminaba de preparar otro cuenco con ingredientes diferentes.</p><p>—Tenemos que tomarlo todos juntos —Keith y Lance asintieron y contaron hasta tres, tomando los tres el contenido de sus cuencos al terminar de contar.</p><p>Seguido de esto, Lance y Keith sintieron la energía de sus cuerpos abandonarlos y ambos se desmayaron antes de darse cuenta. </p><p> </p><p>Lance fue el primero en despertar, mirando al rededor confundido por un segundo antes de ver a Keith aún inconsciente junto a él. </p><p>Lance miró sus manos de nuevo y frunció el ceño de manera leve. </p><p>—¿Funcionó...? —se preguntó a sí mismo en voz baja. </p><p>—Eso creo —Lance se giró a mirar a Allura, lucía realmente cansada—. Pero no podemos estar seguros hasta que Keith despierte. </p><p>—Bueno, si no despierta sabremos que no funcionó —murmuró Lance sin ganas. Realmente estaba cansado de esa estúpida maldición, el sólo quería poder estar con Keith por más de una semana sin que algo matase a alguno de los dos. Además, ahora tenían una razón más por la cual no podían morir, Voltron los necesitaba, no podían defender la galaxia si les faltaban dos paladines. </p><p>Los minutos parecieron los más largos de todos los milenios de vida de Lance, pero finalmente Keith despertó. </p><p>Dio una desconcertada mirada a su alrededor antes de centrarse en Lance. </p><p>—Hey, solecito —Lance sonrió leve—. ¿Cómo te sientes? </p><p>Keith no contestó y se mantuvo en silencio durante varios segundos antes de extender su mano y lograr crear algo de fuego, las brillantes flamas danzando en su palma por unos segundos antes de que el mismo las apagase cerrando su palma, con una gran sonrisa extendiéndose por sus labios. </p><p>Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se fundieron en un abrazo, sonriendo ampliamente mientras Allura los dejaba solos.</p><p>Pasaron varios minutos hasta que se separaron, aún sonrientes.</p><p>—No más maldición... No puedo creerlo, por fin somos libres.</p><p>—Sí... —Lance tomó la mano de Keith—. Por fin lo somos, Soare.</p><p>Ambos rieron levemente antes de acercarse lentamente y mirarse a los ojos antes de besarse.</p><p>Su maldición estaba rota por fin, ya no tenían nada de lo que preocuparse. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Los secretos de Lance.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith había notado que Lance tenía secretos, pero no creía que fueran tantos. Cuanto más tiempo pasaban en la nave, más le costaba entender a Lance.</p><p>Keith no entendía como una persona podía tener tantos secretos y talentos ocultos.</p><p>Primero, descubrieron que Lance sabía bailar. Y muy bien, pensaron todos mientras veía a Lance mover las caderas en perfecta sincronía con el ritmo pegadizo de una canción de Shakira.</p><p>Después, descubrieron que podía cantar. Esa noche fue particularmente pacífica, ya que no tuvieron que salir en ninguna misión ese día, y Lance había sugerido que hicieran una "Pijamada" en el puente. Llegó un momento en que Pidge sugirió una sesión de Karaoke, siendo la idea rápidamente apoyada por Hunk y Lance, el último siendo el que se ofreció para cantar primero. No hace falta mencionar que todos se quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión cuando Lance comenzó a cantar.</p><p>Después, descubrieron que sabía tocar la guitarra. Aunque de esto Keith no tenía nada más que las afirmaciones de Hunk que vieron después de que Lance comentase inocentemente que le gustaba tocar guitarra, pues en mitad del espacio no es cómo si pudieran conseguir una guitarra para que Lance demostrase sus talentos (los cuales eran, según Hunk, extraordinarios).</p><p>Entonces, vino la cosa más inesperada y que nadie se esperaba viniendo de Lance.</p><p>Era un día normal, acababan de regresar de una misión muy simple y ahora todos estaban sentados en la pequeña sala de descanso donde se reunían después de cada misión. Hunk y Pidge comenzaron a conversar animadame sobre películas, comentando cuáles eran sus favoritas y algunas cosas de estas cuando Hunk dijo:</p><p>—Bueno, pero las películas de Percy Jackson son geniales, Pidge...</p><p>Lance soltó un sonido dramático mientras se enderezaba en su lugar y miraba indignado a Hunk.</p><p>—Eres mi amigo, Hunk. Pero si de verdad piensas eso de tan terribles adaptaciones tendré que terminar nuestra amistad.</p><p>—Vamos viejo, son geniales —se quejó Hunk.</p><p>—¡No lo son! Para empezar, Percy, Annabeth y Grover no eran adolescentes en los libros, tenían 12 años. ¡12, no 16! Además, Percéfone no debería de haber estado en el inframundo porque... </p><p>—Aguarda un segundo —lo interrumpió Pidge—. ¿Acaso leíste los libros? </p><p>Lance pareció quedarse petrificado por un segundo, con una mano aún en el aire y la boca abierta. Pareció recomponerse de un segundo a otro y bajó su mano mientras fruncia el ceño. </p><p>—Yo... ¡Claro que no Pidge! </p><p>—Entonces, ¿Porqué sabes cómo son las cosas en los libros? —Pidge lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una leve sonrisa burlona. </p><p>—Yo... Okay, sí, TAL VEZ leí toda la saga de Percy Jackson... Y todos los libros de Rick Riordan... Y Harry Potter... Y al rededor de 400 libros más, no lo sé, perdí la cuenta —murmuró Lance, hundiéndose en su asiento. </p><p>—Eso sí no lo creo —volvió a hablar Pidge—¿Tú? ¿Leer? </p><p>—Lance, los cómics no cuentan. </p><p>—¡Claro que no, Hunk! Hablo de libros de verdad. </p><p>—¿Al menos tenían más de 100 páginas? —se burló Pidge. Lance la miró indignado y tocó su pecho de manera dramática. </p><p>—Para tu información, llegué a leer libros de 800 páginas, Pidge. </p><p>—Sí, en ¿cuánto, 6 meses? </p><p>—3 días —la corrigió Lance. </p><p>—Sí, claro. Aún no creo que tú leas —Pidge acomodó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz. Lance alzó una ceja. </p><p>—Sé cada libro que he leído de memoria, así que... —Lance aclaró su garganta.</p><p>—Okay, okay, te creo pero no empieces con eso. ¿Y qué clase de libros lees tú? ¿Fantasía? —volvió a burlarse Pidge. </p><p>—La fantasía es un género y lugar fantástico, Pidge. Y no, no sólo leo fantasía. </p><p>—Aguarda, ¿acaso hiciste una referencia a la historia interminable? </p><p>—¿Y aún crees que no leo? —se burló ahora Lance—. He leído clásicos, Shakespeare; terror, Poe —Lance comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos—. Misterios, Sir Conan Doyle por su puesto, ese hombre era genial; juvenil, Veronica Roth, Rick Riordan, Rowling; LGBT... </p><p>—Okay, acabas de nombrar autores de los que jamás había escuchado hablar en mi vida entera —lo interrumpió Hunk. </p><p>—Oh, vamos Hunk. ¿Rainbow Rowell? ¿MacKenzie Lee? </p><p>Hunk negó con la cabeza. </p><p>—¿Benjamin Alire Saénz? Vamos Hunk, Aristotles y Dante es una obra maestra de la literatura juvenil y LGBT —Lance soltó un quejido. </p><p>Y así es como sin quererlo lograron hacer que Lance se adentrarse en una gran charla (casi completamente unilateral) sobre cómo los libros eran maravillosos.</p><p>Lo siguiente que descubrieron, era que Lance era bisexual. Esto fue descubierto cuando al salvar un planeta la Reyna organizó un banquete en honor a Voltron y Lance, en lugar de tratar de seducir a la Reyna, comenzó a soltar muy malos cumplidos en dirección al único hijo de la Reyna.</p><p>—Lance, sabes que es un príncipe y no una princesa, ¿cierto? —Keith escuchó a Pidge susurrarle a Lance. El moreno se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Lo sé Pidge, ¿y qué?</p><p>—Creí que no te gustaban los hombres.</p><p>—Pidge, soy la persona más bisexual del universo, creí que ya lo sabías.</p><p>Y por último, el gran y último secreto de Lance era que le gustaba Keith.</p><p>Esto lo habían descubierto Hunk y Pidge en conjunto después de observar con atención la conducta de Lance cada que Keith estaba cerca.</p><p>—Lance, sé que somos amigos... —comenzó Hunk, una vez los tres se encontraron sentados en la cocina.</p><p>—Pero no nos gusta que guardes secretos de nosotros —siguió Pidge.</p><p>—Así que seremos directos, ¿te gusta Keith? —ante la pregunta de Hunk el rostro de Lance se encendió de inmediato de un color rojo.</p><p>—¡N-no! Es decir, ¿Porqué me gustaría alguien cómo él? No es como que me guste su cabello... O sus ojos... O lo bien que se ve en ese traje de la Espada de Marmora... —Lance pareció perderse en sus pensamientos por un segundo, pero después dijo–. Es decir... ¡No me gusta Keith!</p><p>Hunk y Pidge intercambiaron miradas antes de volver a mirar a Lance.</p><p>—... ¿Tan obvio soy? —ambos asintieron mientras Lance se hundía en su asiento y soltaba un pesado suspiro.</p><p>—Deberías decirle.</p><p>—¿Decirle qué, Hunk? "Oh, hey Keith, gran misión la de hoy. Por cierto, ¿Sabías que me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo?"</p><p>Hunk y Pidge intercambiaron miradas de nuevo y se levantaron con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Lance alzó una ceja.</p><p>—¿A dónde van?</p><p>Hunk apuntó detrás de Lance, a la entrada de la cocina. Lance se giró y sintió su cara volverse completamente roja al ver ahí parado a un más que petrificado Keith.</p><p>Y con eso, Keith se enteró de el último secreto de Lance. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rescate [Dads AU]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Que si Keith estaba enfadado? Claro que lo estaba, demasiado. ¿Pero Lance? Lance estaba furioso, como nunca antes había estado.</p><p>—Juro que voy a matarlo si le hace algo —murmuraba Lance mientras iba de un lado a otro en la habitación—. ¡Shiro, tenemos que ir ya!</p><p>—Lance, sé que no quieres que nada le suceda, y lo entiendo, pero en esta situación es muy peligroso si sólo vamos sin un plan en específico —contestó este.</p><p>—Shiro, juro que si no vamos por ella en este instante voy a tomar mi maldito león e iré yo.</p><p>—¿Crees que te dejaré ir sólo? —interrumpió Keith— ni hablar, iremos los dos y le patearemos el trasero a todos los que estén en esa estúpida nave.</p><p>—Nadie va a ir a ningún lado, les digo que necesitamos un plan.</p><p>Lance gruñó.</p><p>—Shiro, mi hija de 7 años está secuestrada en alguna nave Galra y ¿quieres que me siente a esperar a que la maten o la torturen?</p><p>—Lance, sabes que eso no es lo que quería...</p><p>—Me largo a rescatar a Karoline, y no me importa su estúpido plan. Si le hacen algo a mi hija mientras yo estoy aquí sentado esperando a que piensen en una estrategia entonces jamás me lo perdonaría. Vamos Keith, tenemos que rescatar a nuestra hija.</p><p>Keith asintió y antes de que pudieran salir de la habitación Shiro los detuvo.</p><p>—¡Suficiente! Ya les dije que necesitamos un plan. Lotor ya está...</p><p>—Escuchaste lo que dijeron, Shiro. "Si meten al emperador en esto, la niña lo paga", no pienso arriesgar la vida de mi hija por que Lotor quiera meterse en esto —gruñó Keith.</p><p>—Karoline es nuestra hija, tenemos derecho a decidir que debemos hacer, y yo digo que Keith y yo nos largamos a la nave de esos estúpidos Galras reveldes para patear sus malditos traseros y traer a Karoline de regreso.</p><p>—Si ustedes van, yo iré también —interrumpió Pidge, dando un paso al frente—. Karoline no sólo es importante para ustedes.</p><p>—Estoy con Pidge —Hunk igual dio un paso adelante—. Yo también quiero ayudar a recuperar a esa pequeña come galletas.</p><p>Shiro suspiró pesadamente.</p><p>—... Todos a sus leones, vamos —Pidge y Hunk soltaron un sonido de victoria ante la orden de su líder, mientras que Keith y Lance ya estaban corriendo para llegar al hangar.</p><p>Una vez todos estuvieron en sus leones salieron de el castillo, Shiro intercambiando alguna clase de estrategia con Allura. Lance escuchó sólo algunas cosas, cómo que Koran y Allura les darían refuerzo desde el castillo y que no formarían a Voltron hasta haber recuperado a Karoline de la nave. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.</p><p>Divisaron la nave Galra a lo lejos. Al final, no habían ni avisado a Lotor de lo sucedido. Desde la muerte de Zarkon, el imperio Galra se dividió cuando Lotor tomó el poder. La gran mayoría lo siguieron, pero igual hubo muchos Galras que se negaron a seguir los ideales de paz de Lotor y se revelaron en contra de su emperador.</p><p>Con el paso de los años, los números de reveldes disminuían considerablemente, ahora sólo quedaban unos cuantos, pero esos mismos reveldes habían secuestrado a Karoline. A Karoline, la dulce niña de cabellos negros y ojos azules, que hablaba con fluidez Alteano, Inglés y Español, y que era todo para sus padres y para todos dentro de el castillo de los leones.</p><p>Era algo irónico pensar que antes ellos eran los reveldes, peleando contra el imperio Galra en vez de trabar junto a él como actualmente lo hacían.</p><p>Lance escuchó el lejano sonido de otras cuantas naves llegando. No era más que una pequeña flota, podían con ella sin tener que formar a Voltron. Lance iba a infiltrarse para encontrar a Karoline mientras Hunk cubría su león y los demás distraían a las demás naves.</p><p>Algo era seguro, Karoline se encontraba en la nave más grande. El problema sería encontrarla. </p><p>Lance logró infiltrarse en la nave sin problemas, su Bayard preparado y listo para atacar sin piedad a cualquiera que se atreviera a ponerse en su camino. Recorrió un largo pasillo, encontrando un Galra, cuando los Galras que se opusieron dejaron el imperio tuvieron que conseguir sus propias naves y tecnología, así que ya no había más centinelas robots en esas naves. </p><p>Lance no se lo pensó dos veces antes de arremeter contra el Galra, derribándolo sin mucho esfuerzo y apuntándole con su Bayard.</p><p>—¿Dónde está mi hija? —escupió con rabia, apuntando directamente a la cabeza del Galra. Este río y lo miró con expresión burlona.</p><p>—Justo a tiempo, acabamos de asesinarla. Íbamos a tirar su cuerpo al espacio justo ahora —Lance sintió sus manos comenzando a temblar. Soltó un gran suspiro y miró al Galra de manera asesina.</p><p>—No es cierto.</p><p>—Lo es, paladín —escupió la palabra con sorna—. No pudiste salvarla, lo siento.</p><p>Por su tono de voz, claramente no lo sentía.</p><p>Lance sintió una ola de ira inundarlo. Le disparó al Galra sin pensarlo, no molestandose en ver a donde apuntaba su arma ahora y satisfaciéndose de el grito que resonó por el pasillo. Lance siguió su camino casi de forma automática.</p><p>Una sola frase repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez: No está muerta, no está muerta, no está muerta...</p><p>La voz de Keith resonó en la radio de su casco.</p><p>—¿¡La encontraste ya!?</p><p>—Aún no. Me encontré con un Galra por el pasillo, dijo que... —Lance hizo una pausa— dijo que llegamos muy tarde.</p><p>Un silencio inundó la radio por un segundo.</p><p>—Lance, encuéntrala. No importa que, encuentra a Karoline.</p><p>—En eso estoy —después de eso, no hubo ninguna respuesta de Keith. Lance tampoco dijo nada.</p><p>Lance recorrió otros 3 pasillos, derribando a todos los Galras que intentaban ponerse en su camino. Finalmente, Lance encontró un lugar parecido a una celda.</p><p>Sintió su corazón detenerse de golpe mientras se acercaba corriendo a abrir la puerta de la celda, claramente no pudo. Sólo un Galra podía abrirla. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras pensaba en regresar por alguno de los Galras que había dejado noqueados en el pasillo.</p><p>—Al diablo... —no tenía tiempo que perder, le disparó al pequeño aparato que mantenía la puerta cerrada. Este se deshizo en mil pedazos y la puerta se abrió lentamente.</p><p>Lance sintió su corazón volver a detenerse mientras veía la celda. Vacía, no había nada. Lance estaba a punto de correr a registrar todo el resto de la estúpida nave cuando lo escuchó. Un sollozo.</p><p>Se dio la vuelta de golpe, buscando la fuente de el sonido, encontrando un pequeño bulto tembloroso en un rincón oscuro de la celda.</p><p>Lance se apresuró a acercarse, casi tropezando en el proceso. Alcanzó el pequeño bulto y tocó su hombro. La pequeña respingó y se quedó quieta, sus sollozos ahogados en su garganta.</p><p>—Karoline... —la voz de Lance salió temblorosa, apenas siendo un murmullo.</p><p>La niña se dio la vuelta de inmediato, sus hombros relajándose y su mirada llorosa y algo opaca fija en Lance.</p><p>Lance sintió su corazón romperse y arreglarse a la misma vez.</p><p>—Papi... —Lance la abrazó de inmediato, Karoline correspondiendo con sus pequeños brazos. </p><p>Lance se separó y la miró de arriba a bajo, asegurándose de que Karoline estuviera bien. Su cabello estaba revuelto, su tez pálida, sus ojos rojos y llorosos, a la vez que algo opacos. </p><p>—Tenemos que irnos, vamos, papi te sacará de aquí —Lance la ayudó a levantarse. </p><p>Algo parecido al vértigo se apoderó de él al ver el roto vestido morado de Karoline. Tenía manchas de sangre. </p><p>—Estás herida —Lance no pudo despegar sus ojos de las manchas que adornaban de manera tétrica la falda de su tan antes lindo vestido—. ¿Quién te hizo eso? —su voz sonó más dura de lo que Lance pretendía, pero la rabia ya estaba apoderándose de él de nuevo. </p><p>—Papi... —la voz de Karoline salió como un  sollozo de nuevo, avivando un poco la ira de Lance. Nadie hacía llorar a su hija—. Quiero irme a casa... </p><p>Lance asintió y tomó a Karoline en sus brazos de nuevo, una alarma sonando en su cabeza al notar que era algo más ligera que antes. Lance salió corriendo de la celda y regresó por los mismos pasillos que antes. </p><p>Se detuvo de pronto, Karoline temblando entre sus brazos y aferrada a él mientras Lance se daba cuenta de algo, su sangre deteniendo su recorrido por su cuerpo en un segundo. Los Galras que había derribado. Todos habían desaparecido. </p><p>Lance sintió sus piernas moverse por sí solas de regreso a su león mientras escuchaba la radio en su casco activarse de nuevo, no notando cuando perdió la comunicación con los demás. </p><p>—¿¡Lance!? ¡Lance, contesta! </p><p>—Estoy aquí, Keith —respondió. </p><p>—Tienes que salir de ahí —dijo ahora Pidge—, era una trampa. La nave va a explotar. </p><p>Lance corrió aún más rápido, su cerebro y oídos no concentrándose en las demás palabras que siguieron a eso. Alcanzó su león y entró, sentándose en su silla con Karoline agazapada en su regazo y despegó, segundos después la nave explotó. La explosión alcanzó al león azul por centímetros, mandando el león a volar lejos, Lance logró estabilizarlo justo a tiempo. </p><p>Lance vio la imagen de Keith aparecer en una parte de la pantalla de su león, la desesperación clara en su rostro. </p><p>—¿¡Y Karoline!? </p><p>—Está bien... —Lance acarició la cabeza de Karoline, la cual seguía pegada a él. </p><p>El rostro de Keith se relajó de pronto, y este soltó un gran suspiro de alivio. </p><p>Los leones regresaron de inmediato al castillo. Al parecer, Allura sí que había informado a Lotor, y este estaba llegando, listo para arrestar a los Galras traidores del nuevo imperio de paz. </p><p>Lance salió de su león con Karoline en brazos, sólo para ser recibido por Keith, corriendo en su dirección y abrazando a Karoline, la cual se aferró a él de inmediato. </p><p>—Papá —murmuró Karoline, su rostro oculto en el cuello de Keith. </p><p>—Está bien, Karoline. Ya estás en casa —Keith la apretó un poco entre sus brazos mientras los demás se reunían para darle a Karoline la bienvenida. </p><p>Lance abrazó a Keith y a Karoline mientras soltaba un leve suspiro, agradecido de que su familia estuviera completa de nuevo. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Karoline es la hija Klance en uno de mis roles :'v y se vienen más One Shots de ella y sus hermanos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dimensión Paralela</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nadie del equipo Voltron entendía exactamente cómo habían terminado así, con una niña de 13 años y dos niños de Ial parecer 8 años, idénticos cómo dos gotas de agua, sentados en la plataforma que usualmente Allura usaba para pilotar el castillo.</p><p>Uno de los niños intentó bajar de la plataforma, pero la mayor de los 3 se lo impidió.</p><p>—Leo... —murmuró—. Ahora no.</p><p>El mencionado frunció el ceño, pero se quedó en su lugar.</p><p>—Muy bien, ¿qué secede aquí? —preguntó Lance.</p><p>Allura se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y les sonrió a los tres menores.</p><p>—Hola, soy la princesa Allura de Altea. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?</p><p>—Sabemos quien eres, tía Allura —dijo al parecer Leo.</p><p>—¿Tía? —repitió esta con confusión. El niño asintió con entusiasmo.</p><p>—¡Leo! —volvió a llamarlo por su nombre la que parecía ser su hermana mayor—. Sabes lo que papá dijo si cruzábamos por accidente a otra dimensión. Nada de hablar con las personas del otro lado.</p><p>—¡Pero Karoline! —protestó este—. No hay nada extraño sobre este lugar, es igual a cómo es nuestra casa.</p><p>—Nuestros padres siempre dicen que escuchemos a Karoline cuando ellos no están —dijo el otro niño, que hasta ese momento había estado cayado.</p><p>—¿Ves? Lían lo hace, deberías seguir su ejemplo, Leo —reclamó Karoline.</p><p>—¿Son de otra dimensión? —preguntó con curiosidad Hunk, interrumpiendo aquella clase de pelea que se había formado entre los hermanos.</p><p>—Sí, una igual a esta —contestó Leo.</p><p>—¡Leo! —Karoline soltó un suspiro.</p><p>—¿En serio? ¿Son completamente iguales? —preguntó ahora Pidge.</p><p>—Síp... Aunque ustedes son más... Viejos ahí.</p><p>—Mencionaste que soy tu tía —interrumpió Allura—. Y dijiste algo sobre tu padre, ¿quién es él?.</p><p>Leo apuntó a Keith con su pequeño dedo.</p><p>—¿¡Qué!? —Keith dio un paso atrás.</p><p>—Vaya, Mullet, quien lo diría... —se burló Lance.</p><p>—Y tú eres mi otro papá —Leo apuntó ahora a Lance.</p><p>—¿¡Qué!? —saltó ahora Lance—. ¡No, imposible! ¿Keith y yo...? ¡No, me rehuso a creer eso!</p><p>—El sentimiento es mutuo —gruñó Keith.</p><p>—Bueno, eso explica el parecido —dijo Pidge, mirando con atención a los tres.</p><p>Karoline tenía la piel clara y el cabello negro cómo Keith, pero claramente sus ojos azules eran los mismos de Lance. Ambos gemelos eran, sin embargo, idénticos a Lance. Compartían el color de ojos de su hermana, y los demás rasgos eran igualmente los de Lance. Desde el tono de piel y el cabello hasta algunos de los rasgos faciales de ambos.</p><p>—Leo —volvió a decir Karoline en tono de regaño.</p><p>—Ellos querían saber —se defendió Leo, cruzándose de brazos. </p><p>—¡Pero no se suponía que se los dijeras! —Karoline comenzó a regañar a su hermano menor mientras que el otro sólo se cruzaba de brazos con expresión neutral.</p><p>—Okay —interrumpió Pidge—. ¿Porqué no nos cuentan un poco más de ustedes? Quizás así podremos ayudarlos a regresar a su dimensión.</p><p>Karoline miró a Pidge algo recelosa.</p><p>—Nuestros padres dicen que...</p><p>—Sus padres también están aquí, ¿cierto? —Pidge apuntó con la cabeza a Lance y Keith, que seguían murmurando cosas sobre el otro—. Entonces no veo ningún problema, prometo que no les haremos daño.</p><p>Los tres niños intercambiaron miradas y finalmente Karoline asintió, indicando que hablaría.</p><p> </p><p>Un rato después, habían descubierto que al parecer la diferencia entre sus dimensiones no era mucha, bueno, de echo parecía la misma dimensión, sólo que unos 15 o 14 años en el futuro. Y con la diferencia de que Keith y Lance tenían 3 hijos.</p><p>—Me niego —volvió a decir Lance una vez Karoline terminó su historia, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión entre desagrado y enfado en el rostro—. Jamás me casaría con alguien cómo... Cómo... ¡Cómo Keith!</p><p>—No tengo muchas ganas de casarme contigo tampoco, Lance —murmuró Keith, molesto.</p><p>—No están casados —interrumpió Karoline—. No aún, al menos. Están comprometidos desde hace 7 años.</p><p>—¿Y porqué no se casan aún? —preguntó Allura, curiosa.</p><p>—Papi le prometió a papá que se casarían cuando regresaran a la tierra —contestó Karoline. Para ese punto, ya habían entendido que "Papi" era Lance, y "papá" era Keith.</p><p>—¡Papá dice que lo harán en la playa! —saltó Leo, emocionado—. Porque papi extraña mucho la playa.</p><p>Keith miró a Lance y después desvío la mirada algo incómodo, Lance haciendo lo mismo e intercambiando miradas con Keith por un segundo.</p><p>—Bueno, investigaré un poco para descubrir cómo terminaron aquí y una manera de regresarlos a su dimensión —dijo Pidge mientras se acomodaba sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz—. Mientras tanto, sus padres pueden cuidarlos, ¿verdad, chicos? —dijo Pidge con malicia.</p><p>—No pienso... —Hunk le dio un codazo a Lance para callarlo y éste lo miró mal, Hunk hizo una ceña en dirección a los niños, los cuales lo miraban con atención. Lance frunció el ceño y aclaró su garganta—. Digo... Claro —contestó de mala gana.</p><p>Keith, ni si quiera se molestó en contestar.</p><p>—Muy bien. Hunk, Coran, ¿pueden ayudarme? —los mencionados asintieron y se fueron con Pidge. </p><p>—Yo iré a la sala de entrenamiento —Shiro se retiró también. </p><p>—Y yo tengo que revisar algunas cosas del castillo —Allura igualmente se escabulló, dejando a Keith y Lance solos con los niños.</p><p>Keith rodó los ojos con fastidio cuando notó la "estrategia" de sus amigos para dejarlos solos con los niños.</p><p>—Entonces... —Lance se aclaró la garganta y se sentó frente a los tres menores—. ¿Porqué no nos cuentan sobre ustedes? —Lance sonrió levemente, podría no gustarle el futuro alternativo del que venían esos niños, pero igualmente eso no significa que debiera tratarlos mal. Eran sus hijos después de todo... Bueno, sus hijos y de Keith, por más que a Lance no le gustase eso. </p><p>Lían y Leo intercambiaron miradas antes de mirar a Karoline. Al parecer, ella al ser la mayor era la que tomaba las decisiones por sus hermanos aveces. Karoline miró a Lance y asintió con una leve sonrisa. </p><p>—Muy bien. </p><p> </p><p>Un rato después, se podía ver a Lance corriendo al rededor del castillo junto a Leo y Karoline, jugando a policías y ladrones con ellos mientras Keith y Lían los observaban sentados en los sillones de la sala de descanso.</p><p>—¿Porqué no vas con ellos? —preguntó Keith después de varios minutos de un incómodo silencio. </p><p>—No me gusta mucho jugar... —admitió Lían—. Pero a Karoline y a Leo sí así que usualmente sólo me siento a observarlos o a leer. </p><p>Keith miró al niño por un par de segundos, eso era exactamente cómo el actuaba cuando tenía la edad de Lían. Sí le quedaban dudas de que quizás no eran en realidad sus hijos, todas se esfumaron en ese instante. </p><p>Karoline y Leo eran alegres, ruidosos, extrovertidos y extravagantes, tal y cómo Lance lo era. Pero Lían, por el otro lado, era más callado, reservado y calmado, cómo Keith. Entonces Keith se preguntó internamente si Lían había heredado también su falta de paciencia, rebeldía e impulsividad. Esperaba de verdad que no fuera así por el bien de todos en el castillo...</p><p> </p><p>Los días pasaron y se transformaron en semanas, las semanas pasando a un mes desde que se habían sumado esos nuevos integrantes al castillo, y un mes desde que Keith y Lance habían sido casi obligados a cuidar de ellos. Aunque no les había tomado tanto el encariñarse y acostumbrarse a los niños. A decir verdad, habían terminado por aceptar que ellos sí que eran sus hijos, y a Keith y Lance les pareció extraño y un poco aterrador lo normal que les parecía esa idea ahora, además del sentimiento en el pecho de ambos que tenían al pensar en el potencial futuro juntos que tenían en esa dimensión.</p><p>Ahora, los 5 solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos (a Pidge le gustaba ir por ahí diciendo que era el "tiempo de familia") e incluso, por petición de Leo y Karoline, habían echo una clase de Pijamada en la sala de descanso.</p><p>Nadie se sorprendió cuándo al siguiente día encontraron a Keith y a Lance, dormidos con los gemelos y Karoline recostados entre ellos, cada uno abrazando de manera protectora a sus potenciales futuros hijos de otra dimensión.</p><p>Pidge tomó una foto, sólo para molestarlos, y después se retiró con los demás para dejarlos dormir durante un rato más.</p><p>Keith y Lance incluso habían comenzado a actuar de manera más paternal con los niños, aunque a Pidge le gustaba molestar a Keith diciéndole que actuaba cómo toda una madre (aunque, en cierto modo, lo hacía).</p><p>—¿Podemos comer algunas galletas del tío Hunk antes de cenar? —preguntó Leo.</p><p>—Claro, Leo —contestó Lance de inmediato, ganándose una mirada de molestia de Keith—. ¿Qué?</p><p>—Si comen galletas ahora después no tendrán apetito para la cena.</p><p>—Vamos Keith, no comerán tantas.</p><p>—No planeo arriesgarme, así que comerán galletas una vez terminen de cenar.</p><p>Leo soltó un quejido pero no dijo nada.</p><p>En ese tiempo, también habían llegado a conocer más a fondo a los niños. Lían era tranquilo, sí, pero Leo igual lograba arrastrarlo a ser cómplice en sus travesuras aveces. Travesuras que de vez en cuando se trataban de molestar a Karoline.</p><p>Esta por su parte era muy responsable, y un poco la hermana mayor protectora. Karoline definitivamente amaba a sus hermanitos, aunque parecía que ella amaba a todo el mundo. Era muy cariñosa, especialmente con sus padres.</p><p>Lían y Leo eran, para desgracia de todos, unas versiones en pequeño de Keith y Lance. Se la pasaban peleando la mayor parte del día, tal y cómo Keith y Lance lo hacían, y usualmente Karoline era la que solía calmarlos.</p><p>Pero sobre todo, Keith y Lance se habían dado cuenta de algo que los aterrorizaba. Bueno, no es cómo que lo acabasen de descubrir, más bien lo acababan de asumir.</p><p>Habían asumido sus sentimientos por el otro. Y ambos estaban más que aterrados de eso, pese a que no tenían razones para ello. Pero aveces los sentimientos son la cosa más aterradora del universo.</p><p>Entonces, el día llegó. Una alarma sonó en el castillo y todos corrieron al puente, pero lo extraño fue lo que sucedió a continuación. No era una nave Galra, no estaban bajo ataque, pero había una clase de agujero negro frente a ellos.</p><p>De pronto, el castillo se sacudió. La alarma dejó de sonar de un segundo a otro y todo se apagó.</p><p>—Princesa, ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó Shiro. </p><p>—No estoy segura... —contestó Allura—. Algo está interfiriendo con la energía del castillo, no puedo hacer que nada funcione. Quizás tenga que ver con el cristal... </p><p>Entonces comenzaron a escucharse ruidos al rededor, y de pronto la energía del castillo regresó, y todos se vieron rodeados por lo que parecían versiones mayores de sí mismos que les apuntaban con sus Bayards. </p><p>—Sólo diré esto una vez... —Lance frunció levemente el ceño al escuchar una voz parecida a la suya y ver frente a él a quien parecía ser el mismo, acercando su Bayard, que extrañamente era una espada, hacia su cuello—. ¿Dónde están mis hijos? </p><p>—... ¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo articular Lance. El otro Lance le dio una mirada amenazante. </p><p>—No sé lo que eres o porque te pareces a mi, pero créeme que no voy a dudar en cortarte el cuello si no me dices dónde están en este instante. </p><p>—¡Papi! —el otro Lance soltó su Bayard y se dio la vuelta una vez se escuchó la voz de Karoline, que venía corriendo por el pasillo. </p><p>—¿Karo? —la niña saltó a abrazar a ese Lance mientras sus hermanos por su parte corrían con quien parecía una versión mayor de Keith. </p><p>Entonces los demás bajaron sus Bayards y observaron con alivio en sus rostros a los niños, que aún se encontraban abrazando a sus padres. </p><p>—¿Están bien? ¿No les hicieron nada? </p><p>—Estamos bien, papi —Respondió Karoline. </p><p>—Menos mal, creímos que algo malo les había sucedido —dijo ahora el otro Keith—. Creímos que los Galras se los habían llevado...</p><p>Karoline negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—No papá, estamos bien —Karoline desvío la mirada hacia Keith y Lance, que seguían inmóviles en sus lugares—. Ellos son cuidaron bien. No son malos, ¿saben? Sólo son cómo ustedes pero más jóvenes. </p><p>Después de un rato, todo se aclaró y las versiones más adultas de todos se prepararon para regresar a su dimensión, lo cuál sólo significaba una cosa. Era la hora de la despedida.</p><p>Karoline abrazó con fuerza a Keith y Lance y después sonrió.</p><p>—Cuida bien de tus hermanos —dijo Lance mientras le revolvía el cabello. Karoline asintió.</p><p>—Y cuídate tu también —dijo Keith.</p><p>Entonces los gemelos se acercaron también y los cinco se abrazaron. Después de eso los niños corrieron con los otros Keith y Lance y después de otra sacudida al castillo, ellos se marcharon de regreso a su dimensión.</p><p> </p><p>Dos días habían pasado y tanto Keith como Lance no podían dejar de pensar en el último mes. Desde la partida de Karoline y los gemelos, ellos habían estado ignorandose como la plaga, apenas uno entraba en la habitación el otro se retiraba casi corriendo.</p><p>Esa noche, Keith no podía dormir. Dio vueltas en su cama hasta que se cansó y se levantó, decidiendo en pasear un poco por el castillo ya que no tenía nada más que hacer.</p><p>De alguna u otra manera manera terminó en el puente, observando distante todo. Ahí había comenzado su problema, y sin saberlo estaba por resolverse en ese mismo lugar.</p><p>Keith no lo notó antes, pero Lance estaba ahí, observando las estrellas afuera con una expresión pensativa.</p><p>—Keith —el mencionado dio un leve salto y miró a Lance, que había despegado su vista de las estrellas por un segundo para mirarlo—. Tenemos que hablar.</p><p>Keith se acercó despacio, sentándose un poco lejos de Lance.</p><p>—... Lo sé.</p><p>Ambos guardaron silencio durante un par de minutos.</p><p>—¿También estás asustado? —la pregunta de Lance tomó un poco desprevenido a Keith, que se lo pensó durante unos segundos antes de contestar.</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—Es estúpido, ¿no lo crees? Sabemos que podemos tener un gran futuro juntos, pero a los dos nos asusta confirmarlo.</p><p>—Me asusta porque no sé si es lo correcto, Lance —Ahora ambos estaban mirando las estrellas, distantes.</p><p>—Pero no lo descubriremos si no lo intentamos.</p><p>—¿Y si nuestro futuro no es así de perfecto?</p><p>—¿Y qué te asegura que es perfecto en primer lugar, Keith? El otro yo me lo dijo antes de irse, han pasado por un infierno para llegar a dónde están. Casi he muerto más de una vez, y tu también. A Karoline la secuestraron los Galras cuando era una niña. Eso no es un futuro perfecto, pero podemos hacer que lo sea.</p><p>—... ¿Cómo?</p><p>—Maldición, no lo sé. El punto es, no puedo asegurarte que todo va a salir bien si lo intentamos. Pero tampoco puedo asegurarte que las cosas estarán bien si no lo hacemos. Para empezar, no sabemos con seguridad si eso de verdad es nuestro futuro y no sólo el de ellos en su dimensión. Pero... Quiero intentarlo, Keith —Lance soltó un suspiro y Keith guardó silencio. </p><p>—Yo también quiero intentarlo —dijo Keith finalmente. </p><p>—Entonces no veo el problema. Si no funciona, está bien, lo dejaremos así. Pero si lo hace... Lo resolveremos cuando lleguemos a ese punto, pero primero debemos intentarlo. </p><p>—Muy bien. </p><p>Ambos se miraron en completo silencio durante largos segundos hasta que comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco el uno al otro. </p><p>—... Bien entonces —murmuró Lance antes de terminar de acercarse y juntar sus labios con los de Keith. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Recuérdame.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance sabía que no debía tener esperanzas, estaba consciente de que eso sólo iba a lastimarlo más. Pero igual, cuando vio de nuevo ese cabello revuelto no pudo evitarlo.</p><p>Tenía la esperanza de que Keith lo hubiera recordado, que sus memorias, antes idas por el accidente del cual fue culpado y por el cuál fue expulsado, hubieran regresado. Que recordase aquellas noches en el cuartel donde se escabullian para verse, para susurrarse palabras dulces, que recordase sus sentimientos, que recordase lo que pasaron juntos. </p><p>Pero sus esperanzas se esfumaron y su corazón volvió a romperse cuando escuchó aquella simple frase. </p><p>—¿Quién eres tú? </p><p>Aunque por supuesto, Lance debía actuar. Se había vuelto un profesional en eso, después de todo.</p><p>—Uh... El nombre es Lance —dijo cómo si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras iba a ayudarle a cargar a Shiro para poder sacarlo de ahí. </p><p>—Oh, te recuerdo —el corazón de Lance dio un vuelco—. Eres el piloto de carga —Lance mordió su labio fuertemente antes de contestar. </p><p>Por su puesto, pensó. Ahora no era más para Keith que eso. El piloto de carga. </p><p>Lance pensó que eso sería todo, que salvarían a Shiro, hablarían un poco, y después dejaría a Keith salir de su vida de nuevo, cómo ya lo había hecho antes. Pero el destino es algo cruel, y tenía otros planes para ellos. </p><p>Así que encontraron el león azul, y antes de darse cuenta estaban a años luz de la tierra, en una nave-castillo con los dos últimos Alteanos del universo y con la importante misión de ser los Paladines de Voltron, el protector del universo. </p><p>Así que Lance estaba encerrado en una nave con Keith y sus amigos por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, seguramente, años hasta que lograsen derrotar al imperio Galra. Ahí fue cuando Lance lo decidió. Si no podía hacer a Keith recordarlo, entonces lo haría odiarlo, por eso comenzó una rivalidad con él. </p><p>Porque quería que Keith lo odiara, de esa manera quizás Lance podría deshacerse de sus sentimientos de una vez por todas. </p><p>Nadie en la nave lo sabía, nadie más que él, ni siquiera Hunk estaba enterado del dolor en el pecho y las mariposas en el estómago que sentía Lance cada que Keith entraba en la habitación. </p><p>Entonces, el día llegó. Keith había resultado herido gracias a la última misión, habían tenido que cargarlo a la cápsula de sanación y había pasado cerca de dos días ahí adentro. Después de salir y de cambiarse y comer algo, fue cuándo el sermón comenzó. Todos los estaban reunidos en el puente y Shiro estaba de pie frente a Keith, este con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de molestia.</p><p>—Keith, debo admitirlo, salvaste la misión pero eso fue algo muy arriesgado.</p><p>—Pero tú lo dijiste Shiro, salvé la misión.</p><p>—¿Y qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido así? Pudiste haber muerto, y la misión hubiera fracasado.</p><p>—Pero no fue así —dijo Keith exasperado.</p><p>—Keith, debes entender que no todo el tiempo puedes arriesgarte así. Somos un equipo y todos somos importantes para la coalición, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder a ningún miembro.</p><p>—No pasó nada, ¿bien? Ya déjalo, Shiro. </p><p>—Keith... </p><p>—¿Porqué eres así todo el tiempo? —interrumpió Lance, algo molesto—. Haces todo sin importante las consecuencias o si algo te sucede. Pues déjame decirte, que hay personas a las que les importa lo que te pase, idiota. </p><p>—No te metas, Lance. ¿Desde cuándo a ti te importo? </p><p>—¡Desde siempre! —reclamó Lance, no reparando en sus palabras en ese momento. </p><p>—¿En serio? Porque que yo recuerde, nunca te he importado. </p><p>—¡Ese es el problema, Keith! —gritó Lance, con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos—. ¡Que no lo recuerdas! Tu no... Tú... Ugh —Lance frotó sus ojos con molestia, quitando sus lágrimas de sus ojos.</p><p>—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? </p><p>Lance mordió su labio con fuerza. Había hablado de más. Pero estaba tan enfadado que no se paró a pensar sus siguientes palabras.</p><p>—El accidente, Keith —Lance bajó la mirada—. Sé que sabes de qué hablo.</p><p>Keith retrocedió sorprendido y miró a Lance con un poco de desconfianza.</p><p>—¿Cómo sabes eso?</p><p>—Yo estuve ahí. Te vi, y además... —Lance se detuvo y desvío la mirada, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Nada, olvídalo. </p><p>—No, termina lo que dijiste.</p><p>—Te dije que lo olvidaras —la voz de Lance se cortó un poco al decir esa última palabra.</p><p>—No lo haré, ahora dímelo.</p><p>Lance se quedó en silencio y entonces la alarma volvió a sonar. Una nave Galra los había encontrado y estaba por atacarlos.</p><p>Lance sacudió la cabeza y salió corriendo en dirección a su león. Los demás intercambiaron miradas antes de seguirlo.</p><p>La misión transcurrió normal, con la excepción de que justo antes de que pudieran vencer a sus enemigos un disparo logró alcanzar al león rojo. Escucharon varias quejas y gruñidos de parte de Keith mientras el león perdía el control y salía dando vueltas y chocando con escombros. Para cuándo el león dejó de girar por todos lados intentaron preguntarle a Keith si estaba bien, pero no recibieron respuesta.</p><p>Vencieron a sus enemigos de la manera más rápida posible mientras Allura acercaba el castillo para poder recoger a Keith y al león.</p><p>Una vez destruyeron por completo la nave Galra regresaron al castillo de prisa y todos salieron de sus leones. Lance y Shiro fueron los primeros en salir corriendo en dirección al león de Keith.</p><p>—¡Red, ábrenos! —ordenó Lance. El león obedeció de inmediato, sabiendo que su paladín estaba en problemas. El paladín azul entró corriendo al león, seguido de cerca por el paladín negro.</p><p>Adentro, encontraron a Keith al parecer inconsciente en su silla. Shiro le retiró el casco y lo sacudió levemente del hombro, viendo un pequeño hilo de sangre escurrir por su mejilla desde algún punto en su cabeza.</p><p>—Lance, ayúdame a llevarlo a las cámaras de sanación —Lance asintió y de inmediato ayudó a su líder a cargar a Keith fuera de su león.</p><p>—¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó una preocupada Pidge en cuanto los vio salir del hangar cargando a Keith.</p><p>—Parece que se golpeó la cabeza —respondió Shiro—. Lo llevaremos a las cámaras de sanación.</p><p>En ese momento Keith se removió y murmuró algo.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Lance... —Keith abrió los ojos con pezades y miró a Lance—. Te recuerdo...</p><p>El mundo de Lance dio un giro completo de 180 grados en ese momento.</p><p>—¿De... De qué hablas? —preguntó con dificultad.</p><p>—El... Cuartel... —murmuró Keith con dificultad antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo.</p><p>—Lance —lo llamó Shiro—. Vamos, tenemos que llevarlo.</p><p>Lance se obligó a sí mismo a caminar, aunque su mente estaba en otro lugar en ese momento.</p><p>Dejaron a Keith en la cámara y después Shiro se giró a mirar a Lance, el cuál contemplaba el rostro de Keith con expresión distante.</p><p>—Quizás le tome un par de días salir de ahí—dijo Shiro.</p><p>Lance asintió y siguió con la misma expresión.</p><p>—Deberías ir a descansar un poco.</p><p>Lance negó con la cabeza, al parecer rehúsandose a hablar y a moverse de ahí en ese momento.</p><p>—¿Seguro?... —Lance asintió mientras se sentaba junto a la cámara en dónde estaba Keith.</p><p>Shiro suspiró y salió de la habitación, dejando a Lance ahí.</p><p> </p><p>Otros dos días pasaron y Lance seguía sin despegarse del lado de Keith, el cuál seguía inconsciente dentro de la cámara de sanación.</p><p>—Vamos, Keith... —Lance soltó un quejido—. Tienes que salir de ahí, idiota. Tienes que salir y decirme que recuerdas todo ese maldito año que estuvimos juntos o en serio voy a lanzarte al espacio...</p><p> </p><p>El tercer día, la cámara se abrió y Keith se tambaleó hacia adelante, siendo Lance quien se levantó de inmediato de su ya usual lugar junto a la cámara y lo atrapó.</p><p>Keith pareció tardar unos segundos en recuperarse y erguirse en su lugar con una mirada confundida.</p><p>—¿Qué...?</p><p>—Dime que lo recuerdas —rogó Lance, una mirada suplicante en su rostro. Keith parpadeó confundido.</p><p>—¿Recordar qué?</p><p>Lance bajó la mirada y suspiró ante la respuesta de Keith. Claro que sí, claro que Keith lo olvidaría de nuevo y...</p><p>—Sólo estoy jugando, ahora sí lo recuerdo.</p><p>Lance alzó la mirada rápidamente, logrando ver la leve sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Keith.</p><p>—¡Me asustaste! —se quejó Lance, y entonces comprendió lo que Keith había dicho—. Espera, espera, ¿que recuerdas qué exactamente?...</p><p>Keith rodó los ojos con algo de fastidio.</p><p>—En el cuartel, Lance. Cuándo nosotros... —repentinamente Keith apartó la mirada—. Ya sabes...</p><p>—¿Ya sé qué? —Lance sonrió divertido logrando que Keith soltara un bufido.</p><p>—Sabes a lo que me refiero.</p><p>—No, no tengo idea. Ilumíname por favor.</p><p>—Ugh... Hablo de cuándo salíamos, idiota —Keith se cruzó de brazos con molestia, logrando una sonrisa de victoria en Lance.</p><p>—Lo sabía.</p><p>—¿¡Entonces porqué me hiciste decirlo!? </p><p>—Quería escucharte decirlo —Lance soltó una risa, aunque después puso un semblante serio—. En verdad... ¿En verdad recuerdas?</p><p>Keith miró a Lance y asintió.</p><p>—Todo.</p><p>Lance sonrió ampliamente ante esta respuesta.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿significa eso que podemos dejar la supuesta rivalidad de lado y seguir con nuestra relación dónde la dejamos?</p><p>—Hum... —Keith hizo una mueca pensativa—. Tendré que pensar sobre eso.</p><p>—¡Keith! —volvió a quejarse Lance.</p><p>—Ya, ya, sólo estoy bromeando.</p><p>Lance infló las mejillas como si de un niño se tratase y finalmente sonrió de nuevo, lanzándose sobre Keith para finalmente poder besarlo de nuevo. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The heartbeat of the sea.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith era uno de los mayores cazadores de criaturas marinas que haya existido, y Lance, era el Tritón más aventurero del océano. Claramente, esa no era una buena combinación... Pero eso era la parte más  divertida de todo, especialmente cuando el destino les jugó en contra a ambos.</p><p>La madre de Lance, y en ese momento monarca de Triznia, siempre había prohibido estrictamente el contacto con humanos desde el incidente que había tomado la vida del Rey. Todos los ciudadanos de Triznia tenían prohibido salir de la ciudad o ir más allá del perímetro permitido a menos que fueran parte de el escuadrón de caza.</p><p>Lance era el tercer príncipe del Reino, así que él no tenía que preocuparse por ser el Rey un día, aunque era también el hijo más problemático de todos, constantemente escabulléndose fuera del castillo e intentando salir a explorar las aguas prohibidas.</p><p>Un día finalmente lo logró, burló a los guardias del castillo y cruzó los límites de la ciudad, nadando tan rápido cómo pudo.</p><p>Lance era, además, demasiado curioso. La razón por la que siempre se escabullía era para ver a los humanos, aunque jamás lograba llegar tan lejos como para hacerlo. La única vez que había visto un humano era cuándo tenía 10 años, y había sido el día que Triznia perdió a su Rey. Su hermana mayor lo arrastró lejos del lugar junto a sus otros dos hermanos menores y su madre mientras su otro hermano se quedaba para intentar ayudar a su padre. Aún así, Lance logró verlo: unas criaturas sin cola y sin escamas que podían respirar fuera del agua y cargaban armas pequeñas con ellos. Armas que mataron a su padre.</p><p>Pero eso no era suficiente para que el joven Tritón les temiera a esas criaturas, era lo contrario, sólo le causaba curiosidad saber si todos eran así de crueles, ya que él creía firmemente que no todos lo eran.</p><p>Nadó hasta la superficie, llendo lo más rápido posible hasta que logró salir a la luz del día. Miró al rededor, notando un único barco cerca de la costa, se acercó a él con cuidado para ver si podía encontrar al menos un humano cerca, ocultándose detrás de unas rocas. </p><p>Había sólo uno en cubierta, estaba mirando al mar de manera pensativa. Tenía el cabello color onix revuelto en todas direcciones y atado en una coleta, con una pañoleta roja en su cabeza y unos mechones rebeldes callendo sobre sus ojos y a los lados de su rostro, enmarcando su pálida piel para tratarse de un marinero. Lance no estaba seguro, pero sus ojos parecían de un color morado oscuro.</p><p>Entonces Lance se sumergió de nuevo de golpe, sintiendo un ardor en su antebrazo. Soltó un quejido de dolor, y para cuándo el ardor se detuvo Lance encontró una marca de espirales azules entrelazados con espinas rojas. Lance pasó saliva con miedo, ahora sí que estaba en problemas... Esa marca era una que aparecía en los tritones y sirenas cuándo veían por primera vez a su pareja ideal, con la cuál estaban destinados a pasar el resto de sus días. Y que hubiera aparecido en ese momento significaba que la pareja de Lance era ese humano.</p><p>Vaya problema en el que se había metido ahora, y todo por querer ir a ver a los humanos...</p><p>Lance regresó nadando al reino tan rápido como pudo, se escapó de los guardias de nuevo y fue de inmediato a la ciudad a buscar a su mejor amigo Hunk.</p><p> </p><p>—Entonces, ¿qué crees que debería hacer?</p><p>Lance se encontraba recostado en un montón de algas, acaba de terminar de contarle a Hunk su gran problema, excepto por el importante dato de que su destinado era un humano.</p><p>—Amigo, creo que es muy obvio. Deberías acercarte, es tu destinado después de todo, ¿qué tan mal pueden salir las cosas?</p><p>Lance mordió su labio.</p><p>—Sí... Tienes razón, creo que eso haré...</p><p>Entonces Hunk y Lance notaron el agua sintiéndose más fría, clara señal de que ya se empezaba a hacer tarde.</p><p>—Rayos, tengo que regresar al castillo... —murmuró Lance con algo de molestia.</p><p>—¿Quieres que te cubra diciendo que estuvimos juntos todo el día de nuevo, verdad?</p><p>—Hunk, eres mi mejor amigo...</p><p> </p><p>El príncipe miró en todas direcciones, ya estaba algo oscuro el castillo y tenía que lograr llegar a su habitación sin ser visto.</p><p>Cruzó nadando los jardines tan rápido como pudo, ocultándose entre las sombras y logrando acercarse a su habitación, estaba tan cerca...</p><p>—Lance, ¿dónde estuviste todo el día?</p><p>El mencionado se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta lentamente con una sonrisa nerviosa.</p><p>—¡Madre! Te ves maravillosa, tu aleta está muy brillante, ¿te hiciste un tratamiento de algas?</p><p>—Lance... —el moreno soltó un suspiro.</p><p>—Lo siento, estuve con Hunk todo el día. Dijo que tenía una nueva receta y quería que yo la probara. </p><p>—¿Seguro que no intentaste salir de la ciudad de nuevo? </p><p>—Puedes preguntarles a los guardias, no pasé por el perímetro prohibido hoy —Lance suspiró levemente. </p><p>—Eso espero, debes entender que lo hago por tu propio bien, Lance —la mayor se acercó, acunando el rostro de Lance con sus manos—. Los humanos son crueles, amor. Quiero que te mantengas lejos de ellos. </p><p>El menor mordió su labio y suspiró. </p><p>—Mamá, te tengo noticias —Lance sonrió levemente mientras le mostraba su antebrazo con la marca de su destinado, tratando de cambiar un poco el tema de conversación. </p><p>La madre de Lance abrió la boca con sorpresa. </p><p>—Lance, esto es... Maravilloso. ¿Quién es? </p><p>—Um... Es alguien de... La ciudad... —mintió Lance.</p><p>—¡Debes traer a tu persona especial al castillo un día, a todos nos encantará conocerlo!</p><p>—Sí... Sobre eso, no creo que sea una buena idea... Es algo tímido y en realidad no hablamos ayer, ya sabes, se intimidó un poco porque soy de la realeza y cosas así... —Lance rascó su nuca algo nervioso.</p><p>—Oh, ya veo. Entonces no hay prisa, Lance, tómense su tiempo —su madre sonrió de manera cálida.</p><p>—Gracias mamá. Iré a dormir un poco —Lance sonrió de manera leve, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta.</p><p>Sin más que decir se retiró a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo, suspirando una vez estuvo ahí. No tenía idea de que iba a hacer ahora...</p><p> </p><p>Dos días pasaron y Lance tomó una decisión. Había una habitación del castillo que era una clase de colección de objetos mágicos que su madre había recolectado con el paso de los años, y Lance sabía que había un collar con la capacidad de darle piernas temporalmente a quien lo usara. Así que su plan hasta ahora era tomar el collar, salir de la ciudad de nuevo, llegar a la superficie, usar el collar, y al menos hablar un poco con su destinado. Si las cosas funcionaban entonces bien, Lance podría seguir viéndolo, pero si las cosas definitivamente no funcionaban entonces ahí se acabaría todo.</p><p>Había veces en las que los destinados no terminaban juntos. Sí, las marcas en sus cuerpos decían que harían una gran pareja, pero no era así siempre. Había casos de destinados que terminaban con alguien más, así cómo había algunos que jamás recibían su marca. El destino era algo complicado, y de echo, los padres de Lance no habían sido destinados.</p><p>Así que en cuanto pudo, Lance fue por el collar. Fue más sencillo de lo que pensó. Después nadó de nuevo hasta la zona prohibida y evadió a los guardias, dirigiéndose hasta el mismo lugar dónde había encontrado el barco ayer, con emoción burbujeando en su pecho cómo espuma de mar.</p><p>Salió a la superficie, encontrándose con el echo de que el barco seguía anclado en el mismo lugar, con la diferencia de que no había nadie en cubierta esta vez. Lance nadó hasta la orilla, y una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca dio un largo suspiro y se colocó el collar. Una espesa nube de espuma color rojo cubrió su cola, y después de unos segundos se esfumó, revelando un par de piernas humanas en su lugar. Lance, que en ese momento estaba recostado en la arena, miró sus nuevas piernas con asombro. Las movió un poco y tomando impulso intentó levantarse.</p><p>Logró mantenerse en pie por dos segundos antes de tambalearse y caer al suelo de bruces.</p><p>—Excelente... —gruñó con algo de fastidio mientras trataba de ponerse de pie de nuevo—. ¿Cómo es que si acaso pueden usar estas cosas los humanos?...</p><p>Entonces Lance escuchó ruidos, al parecer alguien se acercaba. </p><p>Se puso de pie de nuevo tan rápido como pudo, casi volviendo a caer en el intento.</p><p>Logró mantener el equilibrio justo en el momento en el que dos figuras aparecían en su campo de visión. Una de ellas era el chico de antes, su destinado, y el otro era un hombre algo mayor que él con un extraño mechón blanco en la parte delantera de su cabello.</p><p>Y entonces, Lance tropezó y aterrizó sobre la arena de nuevo, soltando un quejido y arrepintiéndose de haber usado el collar para obtener piernas. Eran muy molestas a su parecer, y sólo las había tenido por los últimos 2 minutos.</p><p>—¿Estás bien? —el hombre del mechón blanco se acercó a Lance algo preocupado, su destinado acercándose un poco y sólo mirándolo.</p><p>—Uh... Sí, lo estoy —Lance dio una leve sonrisa, y entonces se preparó para cuando tuviera que dar una explicación por la extraña situación, explicación que había ensayado previamente. No podía sólo llegar sin un plan después de todo, ¿o sí?</p><p>El hombre lo ayudó a sentarse y Lance se dio cuenta de algo. Los humanos usaban ropa, cosa de la que Lance carecía en ese momento. </p><p>—¿Qué te sucedió? Si no es indiscreción preguntar...</p><p>—Oh, yo... Mi barco fue atrapado en una tormenta a unas leguas de aquí y se hundió, íbamos a hacer una entrega así que no tengo donde quedarme ahora y parece que fui el único que sobrevivió —mintió Lance con un hilo de voz, contestando la pregunta del hombre del mechón blanco. </p><p>Este intercambio una mirada con el destinado de Lance, el cuál frunció el ceño. </p><p>—Shiro, no. </p><p>—¡Pero míralo, Keith! Seguro ha pasado por mucho, y escuchaste lo que dijo, no tiene dónde quedarse. ¡Ni si quiera tiene ropa! </p><p>El otro dio un largo suspiro y examinó a Lance con la mirada, acción que logró darle a Lance un escalofrío, más cuando la mirada de su destinado se posó en la marca en su brazo que indicaba quién era su supuesta alma gemela, que seguía ahí pese a la desaparición de la cola de Lance, los colores relucientes a la luz del día. </p><p>—¿Qué es eso? ¿Un tatuaje? </p><p>Lance pasó saliva nervioso, había oído sobre los tatuajes que se hacían los humanos, en Triznia tenían una tradición similar, pero era exclusiva de la familia real y hasta que llegasen a la mayoría de edad. </p><p>—Uh... Sí, algo así —Lance dio una leve sonrisa nerviosa. </p><p>—Parece un... </p><p>—Te llevaremos a nuestro barco para que puedas cambiarte y comer algo —interrumpió el otro hombre con una sonrisa amable—. Podrías quedarte ahí un par de días si quieres también, mi nombre es Shiro. Soy el capitán. </p><p>El otro soltó un leve gruñido, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación del supuesto Shiro. </p><p>—Bien —gruñó—. Yo soy Keith. </p><p>—Lance —dijo este con una pequeña sonrisa. </p><p>—Un placer conocerte —Shiro se quitó su camisa y se la ofreció a Lance—. Será algo extraño si vas por ahí sin nada encima, ¿no crees? </p><p>—Claro, gracias —Lance tomó la camisa y se la puso, Shiro era más alto y más fornido que él así que le quedaba algo grande. </p><p>Se puso de pie de nuevo con cuidado e intentó dar un paso algo tambaleante.</p><p>—¿Estás bien?</p><p>—Sí, sí... Sólo que estoy algo cansado, tuve que nadar un poco para llegar aquí, así que mis piernas están algo... Entumidas —mintió Lance de nuevo, había estudiado a los humanos en secreto por años así que sabía varias cosas acerca de ellos.</p><p>—Bueno, te llevaremos al barco.</p><p> </p><p>Otra cosa que Lance consideraba incómoda era la ropa humana. Las camisas y otras cosas estaban bien, pero los zapatos y los pantalones eran extraños, e incómodos. ¿Si los humanos querían piernas entonces porqué las ocultaban? Lance se miró al espejo y tocó el collar por reflejo. Se metería en grandes problemas si su madre se llegara a enterar de que había robado el collar y se encontraba dentro de un barco humano...</p><p>Despejando su mente de esos pensamientos Lance decidió salir del camarote, su objetivo sería establecer una conversación con su destinado y ver que sucedía después. Aunque ahora tenía un mínimo problema más, Shiro prácticamente lo había obligado a quedarse en un camarote en el barco pese a que Lance había insistido en que conseguiría un lugar donde quedarse en el pueblo. </p><p>Obviamente no podía quedarse, tarde o temprano lo descubrirían los humanos, o peor aún, su madre armaría un alboroto si Lance no aparecía para el anochecer en el castillo. Hunk no podría cubrirlo por siempre.</p><p>Tenía que pensar en un plan, tampoco podía desaparecer del barco sin dejar rastro así como así, más aún si tenía pensado regresar. Tendría que dar alguna explicación.</p><p> </p><p>El plan de hablar con Keith no resultó tan bien como lo pensaba, considerando que él sólo respondía malhumorado y con respuestas cortantes. Lance se habría dado por vencido ahí, pero tenía que quedarse en el barco unos días o sospecharían, además tenía el presentimiento de que tarde o temprano Keith dejaría de ser así y entonces, tal vez, podría descubrir si de verdad era su destinado o no.</p><p> </p><p>Lance tenía otro plan. Sería complicado, muy complicado, pero podría funcionar. Se escabulliria del castillo en el día para ir al barco, y cuando comenzara a llegar la noche regresaría a Triznia. Era complicado, y tanto su madre como la tripulación podrían descubrirlo, pero valía la pena intentar, aunque eso significaba que ahora tenía que contarle a Hunk la verdad sobre su destinado y esperar al sermón de este...</p><p>El castaño esperó hasta que el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, entonces agradeció que su camarote tenía una ventana desde la que podría salir sin ser visto. Se posó en el alféizar de la ventana y respiró hondo antes de quitarse el collar. Tenía un par de segundos antes de que regresara su cola así que saltó, y cuando aterrizó en el agua y se hundió su cola volvió a aparecer. Lance dio un suspiro de alivio.</p><p>—Esto está mucho mejor... —Lance nadó al rededor un poco, sonriendo ante la familiaridad de la sensación del agua a su alrededor. Entonces comenzó a nadar con rapidez, debía llegar a Triznia pronto.</p><p> </p><p>Despertar a Hunk era una tarea difícil, pero Lance sabía arreglárselas.</p><p>—¡Hunk despierta, hay una mantarraya afuera! —gritó en el oído de su amigo.</p><p>Hunk despertó de un salto, mirando a todos lados alarmado hasta que fijó su mirada en Lance.</p><p>—Hermano ¿cuál es tu problema? ¡Estaba intentando dormir!</p><p>—Hunk, necesito que me hagas un gran favor.</p><p>El mencionado soltó un quejido sonoro y se echó en la cama de nuevo, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con el manto de algas que usaba como cobija. </p><p>—Pues espera a mañana para hacerlo.</p><p>—¡No, Hunk! Esto es importante —Lance le dio un jalón a la supuesta manta, logrando un gruñido de parte de Hunk.</p><p>—¡Bien! ¿Qué sucede?</p><p>Lance dio un hondo suspiro y se preparó para comenzar a explicarle a Hunk su plan y la verdad sobre su destinado.</p><p> </p><p>—... No —fue lo primero que dijo Hunk una vez Lance terminó su apresurado relato.</p><p>—Hunk, vamos, necesito tu ayuda.</p><p>—¡Es un humano! ¿En serio piensas quedarte con él? ¿¡En tierra firme!?</p><p>—Lo sé, es estúpido, ¿y qué? —Lance se cruzó de brazos—. Me ayudaron, Hunk. Eso demuestra que no todos son malos.</p><p>—No lo son ahora, ¿pero después de que te descubran? ¿Qué te dice que no te matarán?</p><p>—Confío en que no lo harán.</p><p>—Sabes lo que le sucedió al rey, Lance...</p><p>—¡Sí, lo sé porque era mi padre y yo estuve ahí, Hunk! —lo interrumpió Lance alzando la voz.</p><p>Un silencio incómodo se formó en la habitación, y después de unos segundos Hunk soltó un suspiro de resignación. </p><p>—Lo haré, te cubriré. Pero sé cuidadoso, y no dejes que te descubran. </p><p>Lance sonrió ampliamente. </p><p>—Te debo una grande, amigo. </p><p>Y con eso Lance regresó al castillo tan rápido como pudo, por fortuna esta vez no se topó con nadie en el camino y logró llegar a su habitación. Tendría que despertar temprano a la mañana siguiente e irse si de verdad quería que nadie lo descubriera...</p><p> </p><p>Okay, quizás no había tenido la mejor idea del mundo al momento de formular ese plan. No contaba con que los sirvientes irían a despertarlo y que tendría que pasar 40 largos minutos sentado junto a sus hermanos y su madre para el desayuno. </p><p>Aunque en cuanto terminó se levantó apresurado y le anunció a su madre que estaría con Hunk todo el día antes de salir nadando del lugar, escuchando un suspiro colectivo de su madre, su hermana y su hermano mayor. </p><p>Para este punto, Lance ya había aprendido cuáles eran las zonas menos vigiladas de la frontera de Triznia desde donde podría salir a las aguas prohibidas. Había algunos guardias que en serio deberían de perder su trabajo, pero igual eso le permitía a Lance salir al mundo humano, así que por ahora no diría nada sobre la mala vigilancia de los límites del Reino.</p><p>De nuevo nadó hasta la superficie, se ocultó detrás de una roca en la playa y se puso el collar de nuevo.</p><p>—Adiós a mi cómoda cola, hola a estas cosas... —gruñó con fastidio mientras se ponía de pie, agradeciendo internamente que ahora sí tenía ropa.</p><p>Caminó hasta el barco, que seguía anclado en el mismo lugar. Al parecer, ningún barco anclaba ahí más que ese, los demás llegaban directamente al puerto al otro lado de la isla.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Dónde estabas? —Lance dio un salto al escuchar la voz de Keith una vez entró a su camarote a hurtadillas.</p><p>—¡No hagas eso! Me asustaste —se quejó Lance.</p><p>—Sólo dime dónde estabas, Shiro me envió a buscarte y no me dejará de molestar hasta que le diga que llegaste.</p><p>—Fui a dar un paseo —contestó simplemente Lance, algo decepcionado de que Keith no fuera a buscarlo por su propia cuenta.</p><p>—Haré que te creo solamente para que Shiro deje de molestarme —Keith se acercó a la puerta—. Y no vuelvas a desaparecer así sin avisarnos —con eso Keith se retiró, dejando a Lance algo curioso sobre si Keith estaba aunque sea un poco preocupado por él.</p><p> </p><p>Fue hasta el tercer día de insistir que Lance logró hacer a Keith tener una conversación normal con él, pero no fue hasta el quinto día que logró un acercamiento amistoso con él. No sabía porqué no se rendía ya después de los constantes rechazos de Keith, pero simplemente había algo en su interior que le decía que no podía rendirse sin intentar tener una sola oportunidad con él.</p><p>—Así que... ¿Qué hacen aquí? Es decir, no parece que sean comerciantes o algo pero pare que están aquí por una razón.</p><p>—Oh, Shiro no te ha dicho —Keith contempló el mar por un segundo antes de regresar la vista a Lance—. Somos cazadores de criaturas marinas.</p><p>Lance sintió su alma salir de su cuerpo en ese instante.</p><p>—¿Cazadores?</p><p>—Sí, y estamos aquí porque sabemos que hay sirenas por estas zonas.</p><p>—¿Sirenas? —repitió Lance en un hilo de voz.</p><p>—Y tritones también. Sé que si nos quedamos aquí terminaremos por atrapar alguno.</p><p>Lance se obligó a si mismo a dejar de parecer horrorizado.</p><p>—¿Criaturas marinas? Vamos, esos son sólo mitos.</p><p>—No lo son, hemos cazado muchas a lo largo de los años. Lo verás cuando atrapemos algo aquí.</p><p>—Eso supongo... —Lance dio una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de no parecer nervioso—. Bueno, iré al camarote, tengo ganas de irme a dormir ya —mintió Lance mientras se ponía de pie.</p><p>Últimamente, mentir se le daba demasiado bien.</p><p>Keith asintió y se quedó sentado en su lugar.</p><p>—Buenas noches.</p><p>—Buenas noches —Lance caminó apresurado al camarote, una vez ahí se tomó un par de minutos para finalmente dirigirse a la ventana, no podía llegar tarde al castillo de nuevo así que tenía que apurarse.</p><p>Entonces, Lance comenzó a pensar sobre sus nuevas aventuras en la superficie. Había conocido a muchas personas de la tripulación además de Shiro y Keith, cómo la cocinera, una dulce muchacha de nombre Shay que al parecer prefería quedarse en tierra firme, y una chica pequeña llamada Katie, a la que todos llamaban Pidge por alguna razón, era una genio, y Lance tenía el presentimiento de que Hunk se llevaría muy bien con Pidge, además de que haría una buena pareja con Shay, más aún considerando que la marca de Hunk aún no aparecía. </p><p>Pero había algo en Pidge que a Lance le resultó extrañamente familiar y le recordó a su amigo Matt, el cuál era igual de inteligente que Pidge. Incluso, la primera vez que lo vio, Pidge le había dado una mirada inquisitiva, y Lance tuvo el presentimiento de que de alguna forma ella sabía su secreto. </p><p>Se quitó el collar y se dejó caer al agua cómo de costumbre, no le preocupaba el ruido al aterrizar, todos los de la tripulación siempre hacían un gran alboroto arriba así que no creía que lograran escuchar el ruido del agua. </p><p>Había comenzado a despertar más temprano y a saltarse el desayuno con sus hermanos y madre así que lograba llegar al barco un poco antes de que alguien fuera a buscarlo.</p><p>Pero con lo que no contaba era que no podría regresar al barco mañana, y que alguien de la tripulación había logrado ver su aleta con brillantes escamas azules sumergiéndose cerca de la ventana de su camarote. </p><p> </p><p>—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Lance se quedó estático ante la voz de su madre y se dio la vuelta lentamente, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa. </p><p>—Con Hunk, estamos trabajando en algo juntos y necesito llegar temprano con él. </p><p>—Hunk puede esperar un día, ¿no lo crees? Hoy tenemos cosas que hacer —la sonrisa de Lance se desvaneció mientras miraba confundido a su madre.</p><p>—¿A qué te refieres?</p><p>—Tu tío Alfor y tu prima Allura vendrán de visita desde Altea hoy, ¿no es eso maravilloso? —dijo emocionada. </p><p>—Seguro que lo es... —murmuró Lance, algo preocupado de no ser capaz de escabullirse al barco ese día. </p><p>—No pareces emocionado. Creí que te llevabas de maravilla con Allura. </p><p>—Sí, sólo estoy algo sorprendido, hace mucho que no vienen de visita... </p><p>—Y por eso es que haremos un baile, y tu tienes que ayudar con los preparativos así que nada de escaparte con tu amigo. </p><p>Lance asintió, renuente. </p><p>—Sí, mamá... </p><p>—Bien, ahora vamos al desayuno. Tus hermanos nos esperan. </p><p>Ahora sí que Lance tenía un problema. </p><p> </p><p>La tarde estaba próxima a caer, y con ella se aproximaba la llegada de los invitados, así que tanto Lance como sus hermanos estaban nadando de un lado a otro, ayudando con los preparativos. En todo el día Lance no había tenido una sola oportunidad para escaparse, y realmente le preocupaba la situación en la superficie. ¿Qué creían que le había sucedido? ¿Estarían preocupados?... ¿Estaría Keith preocupado? No lo sabía, pero tenía que pensar en una excusa para darles una vez regresara. </p><p>Entonces los invitados llegaron, el respetable Rey Alfor y su única hija y princesa Allura. Fueron recibidos con honores y después de eso el dichoso baile comenzó. La música inundaba el lugar y en otro momento Lance seguramente habría ido al rededor del salón, coqueteando con sirenas y tritones de la corte del rey a diestra y siniestra y sólo divirtiéndose, pero ahora no podía pensar en nada más que en buscar el momento indicado para escabullirse fuera de ahí. Aunque al parecer su madre leyó sus pensamientos y envió a un guardia a vigilar a Lance para asegurarse de que no escapara del baile hasta el final de éste, así que ahora Lance se encontraba mirando todo con expresión malhumorada y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su madre también lo había obligado a usar esas ostentosas pulseras y demás adornos de oro que resaltaban en contraste con su piel morena. </p><p>—¡Lance! —lo saludó alegre su prima Allura mientras llegaba a su lado nadando. </p><p>Allura era una princesa hermosa, con cabello blanco y la misma piel morena de Lance, con ojos azules igual a los de él que contaban con un extravagante toque rosado en el iris que los hacía lucir muy atractivos. Si no fuera prima de Lance, seguramente le habría coqueteado hasta lograr algo con ella. </p><p>—Hola —la saludó sin ganas. </p><p>—¿Hola? ¿Sólo eso? Creí que era tu prima favorita, esperaba más entusiasmo. No lo sé, al menos un abrazo de tu parte. </p><p>Lance rodó los ojos, acción que Keith le había contagiado después de todas las veces que lo hacía. </p><p>—No estoy de humor, Lura. </p><p>—¿Y acaso es eso mi culpa? </p><p>Lance suspiró. </p><p>—Tienes razón, lo siento. Es bueno verte —Lance sonrió levemente. </p><p>—Algo te sucede —murmuró Allura mientras lo miraba algo pensativa. Entonces se giró al guardia que estaba junto a Lance y sonrió amable—. ¿Podrías dejarme a solas con mi primo? </p><p>—Su majestad me dio órdenes de vigilar al príncipe para que no vaya a ningún lugar fuera de este cuarto —contestó este con un tono formal. </p><p>—No te preocupes, yo me encargo. Dile a mi tía que lo tendré bien vigilado, bailaremos hasta que le duela la aleta —el guardia los miró algo inseguro antes de asentir y alejarse. </p><p>—Muy bien —dijo Allura una vez el guardia se alejó lo suficiente—. Ahora dime qué te sucede.</p><p>—No es nada, Lura.</p><p>—Lance, sabes que no puedes mentirme a mi. Yo sé todos tus secretos, y sabes que jamás contaría alguno de ellos.</p><p>El castaño lo pensó un poco y finalmente suspiró.</p><p>—Muy bien, pero necesito tu ayuda.</p><p>—Dime qué te sucede y lo pensaré. </p><p> </p><p>—Okay, déjame ver si entendí. ¿Tu destinado es un humano con el que has estado quedándote últimamente y quieres que te ayude a salir del baile para que puedas ir con él?</p><p>—Y con la tripulación —le recordó Lance, asintiendo.</p><p>—... Muy bien —aceptó Allura.</p><p>—No esperaba que... Espera, ¿qué?</p><p>—Dije que te ayudaré.</p><p>—Creí que no aceptarías —dijo Lance, confundido.</p><p>—Lance, te he ayudado a hacer cosas peores que esta. ¿Recuerdas cuándo metimos un calamar en la sala real?</p><p>Lance soltó una risa y asintió.</p><p>—Me alegra que estés dispuesta a ayudarme, pero ¿cómo lograremos que salga de aquí?</p><p>—Crearé una distracción. Tu acércate a la salida y nada tan rápido como puedas cuando escuches la señal.</p><p>—¿Qué señal?</p><p>—Ya lo verás —murmuró Allura divertida mientras nadaba al centro de la habitación. Lance esperó hasta que escuchó el grito entusiasta de Allura diciéndole a su padre que debería bailar con la reina.</p><p>Supuso que esa era la señal, así que salió de la sala del baile rápidamente y fue a su habitación a buscar el collar, ni si quiera se molestó en quitarse todos esos brazaletes y anillos de encima antes de salir del castillo cruzando los jardines de manera rápida. Salió de Triznia de nuevo, como ya era su costumbre, en dirección al barco.</p><p> </p><p>Lance estaba cerca, lo sabía. Ya estaba oscuro y la luna llena estaba en lo alto, Lance podía casi ver la gran estructura del barco anclada dónde siempre. Estaba muy cerca.</p><p>Y entonces algo lo atrapó. Una red. Lance luchó por liberarse, soltando el collar en el proceso y soltando una maldición al verlo caer a la arena por debajo de él mientras era arrastrado por la red. </p><p>Siguió luchando hasta que terminaron de sacarlo a la superficie. El aire frío lo golpeó y Lance hizo una mueca, aún forcejeando por liberarse. </p><p>—¡Súbanlo al bote! —ordenó una voz que hizo que Lance se paralizara y dejase de forcejear. </p><p>Era Keith.</p><p>Entonces una luz lo cegó y se escuchó un sonido de sorpresa de parte de todos mientras Lance aterrizaba en el bote, aún con la red sobre él. Entrecerró los ojos mientras se acostumbraba a la incomoda luz. </p><p>—¿Lance? —el mencionado dirigió su vista a Keith, que lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. </p><p>Lance se vio incapaz de articular una sola palabra. </p><p>—... Llévelo al camarote —ordenó Keith. De inmediato el bote se puso en marcha y lance fue llevado hasta el barco.</p><p>Durante el camino un gran silencio los inundó y Lance sintió la mirada de Pidge sobre él.</p><p>Cómo Keith ordenó, lo habían llevado al camarote. Lo dejaron en una gran caja de cristal llena de agua y después la cerraron para que no escapara. Después todos se retiraron, dejando a Keith y a Lance solos.</p><p>—¿Porqué nos mentiste? —fue lo primero que dijo Keith después de un largo silencio.</p><p>—¿Porqué me encerraron? —contestó Lance, malhumorado.</p><p>—No podemos liberarte sin órdenes del capitán. Shiro está fuera en la isla, regresará mañana. </p><p>—Creí que tú eras el segundo al mando en su ausencia.</p><p>—No tengo tanta autoridad. Shiro podría dejarte libre, pero no estaría tan seguro. Ha esperado años para atrapar un tritón. </p><p>Un silencio se apoderó de la habitación de nuevo.</p><p>—Esas joyas... ¿Eres de la realeza?</p><p>—¿Y porqué debería decirte?</p><p>—Lance, Shiro podría liberarte, pero sólo si pones de tu parte. Así que por el momento te agradecería si contestaras mis preguntas.</p><p>Lance soltó un gruñido y se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>—¿Y cómo sé que no usarás esa información en mi contra? —Keith se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Tendrás que confiar en mi.</p><p>—Tú no eres precisamente muy confiable en estos momentos.</p><p>—Igual que tú, nos mentiste todo este tiempo.</p><p>—Si te lo digo, ¿prometes no traicionarme o algo?</p><p>—Tienes mi palabra —Lance hizo una mueca.</p><p>—Sí, soy de la realeza —Keith arqueó las cejas.</p><p>—Así que tuvimos a un príncipe entre nosotros todo el tiempo.</p><p>—Sí, impresionante —murmuró sarcástico Lance.</p><p>—Y esa cosa en tu brazo, es tu marca de destinado, ¿verdad?</p><p>—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Lance frunció el ceño.</p><p>—Sé una cosa o dos acerca de los de tu especie.</p><p>—Entonces supongo que sabes que nuestra voz puede ser letal.</p><p>Keith río, como si la idea le pareciera muy divertida.</p><p>—No lo sabré hasta que no la uses conmigo, aunque espero que no lo hagas.</p><p>—Si sigues tentándome lo haré.</p><p>—No sé porqué te arriesgaste así... </p><p>Keith suspiró y se dio la media vuelta.</p><p>—Regresaré después, te traeré algo de comer cuándo sea hora de la cena. </p><p>Lance no contestó y Keith se retiró sin decir nada más.</p><p> </p><p>Había pasado cerca de media hora de Lance tratando de escapar de manera más que inútil cuando la puerta se abrió y Lance se congeló en su lugar.</p><p>Esperó con atención, algo confundido cuando Pidge fue la que entró en lugar de Keith.</p><p>—Así que por fin te atraparon —dijo mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en el suelo frente a Lance.</p><p>—Tú ya lo sabías. Ya sabías lo que yo era.</p><p>Pidge se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Es difícil no reconocer al tercer heredero de Triznia.</p><p>—¿Cómo sabes eso? </p><p>—Supongo que conoces a mi hermano Matt.</p><p>—¿¡Matt es tu hermano!? Pero tú tienes...</p><p>—¿Piernas? Lo sé. Me aburrí de estar en el mar, así que le propuse algo a mi hermano. Él estudiaría la tecnología de Triznia, y yo vendría con los humanos a hacer lo mismo. Entonces intercambiariamos conocimientos en función de crear nueva tecnología para Triznia fusionándola con la humana.</p><p>—¿Y cómo conseguiste piernas?</p><p>—Una bruja llamada Haggar me debía un favor. Tendré piernas siempre y cuándo traiga este anillo puesto —Pidge le mostró el anillo en cuestión—. Y sé lo que piensas,¿qué hago siendo parte de la tripulación de Shiro? Bueno, es más fácil ocultarme entre ellos que ocultarme de ellos. Aunque a ti no te funcionó tanto ese plan.</p><p>—¿Cómo es que si quiera me capturaron?</p><p>—Alguien de la tripulación te vio sumergirte anoche cerca de la ventana de tu camarote. Desapareciste todo el día, así que todos creían que algo te había llevado y regresaría por más miembros de la tripulación, así que te tendieron una emboscada.</p><p>—Debí ser más cuidadoso —Lance soltó una maldición por lo bajo en otra lengua.</p><p>—No sabía que el príncipe sería tan maleducado.</p><p>—¿Puedes sacarme de aquí?</p><p>—Lo siento, pero no. No podemos soltarte si Shiro no lo ordena, y si desapareces de pronto estará claro que alguien te ayudó y yo podría quedar al descubierto.</p><p>—Ugh... —Lance soltó un quejido—. ¿Al menos puedes hacerme un favor?</p><p> </p><p>—Necesito una audiencia con la princesa Allura. </p><p>—La princesa no verá a nadie ahora —respondió uno de los guardias. Pidge soltó un gruñido. </p><p>—Sólo díganle que es sobre su primo el príncipe Lance, es importante. </p><p>—¿Qué le sucedió a Lance? —intervino Allura mientras salía de su habitación al escuchar el alboroto afuera—. ¿Quién eres tú? </p><p>—Una amiga suya, podría decirse... Lance está en problemas y necesita tu ayuda para algo. </p><p>—Claro, lo que sea. ¿Qué sucedió? </p><p> </p><p>—Hunk, necesitamos tu ayuda —Fue lo primero que dijo Allura una vez Hunk abrió la puerta. </p><p>—Princesa Allura... </p><p>—Te he dicho que me llames sólo Allura. Lance está en problemas, tenemos que ayudarlo. </p><p>—Oh, no. ¿Es por ese humano, verdad? </p><p>—Veo que ya lo sabes... Vamos, tenemos que ayudarlo. </p><p> </p><p>—Es aquí —Pidge miró por encima de una roca en dirección al barco, el sol de medio día brillaba en lo alto mientras todos se ocultaban para evitar ser vistos por alguien. </p><p>—¿Dices que Lance está adentro?</p><p>Pidge asintió ante la pregunta de Hunk.</p><p>—Sigo diciendo que su plan es pésimo, pero... Es lo único que tenemos.</p><p>—Debimos decirle a su majestad —murmuró Hunk.</p><p>—Eso sólo habría causado un alboroto, además Lance me pidió traerlos sólo a ustedes.</p><p>—¿Entonces el plan es, de nuevo...?</p><p>—Pésimo —contestó Pidge.</p><p>—Vamos, tenemos que sacar a Lance de ahí —dijo Allura mientras volvía a sumergirse, siendo seguida rápidamente por Pidge y Hunk.</p><p> </p><p>—Las piernas son incómodas —se quejó Hunk.</p><p>—Te acostumbrarás —respondió Pidge sin darle mucha importancia—. Yo les daré la señal cuándo tengan que llegar, pero debemos esperar al capitán. </p><p>—¿Porqué?</p><p>—Ese es el plan de Lance, Hunk. Yo sólo estoy ayudando un poco, pero una vez estén en el barco ustedes estarán por su cuenta. No puedo arriesgarme a que me descubran ahora. Shiro ya estará en camino así que tengo que darme prisa.</p><p>Ambos asintieron y miraron a Pidge irse caminando en dirección al barco.</p><p> </p><p>Era la hora de la acción. Allura y Hunk se dirigieron al barco, un silencio formándose en el momento de su llegada. El capitán al parecer acababa de llegar, tal y cómo Pidge había dicho, y se encontraba mirando a Allura y a Hunk confundido.</p><p>—Soy la princesa Allura de Altea —se anunció esta con voz potente—. Y aquel al que tienen cautivo es mi primo Lance, príncipe de Triznia. Si no es liberado en este instante, tanto Triznia como Altea les declararán la guerra a los humanos. Déjenlo ir o sufran las consecuencias —Allura alzó su mano derecha en el aire. Los  Alteanos pertenecientes a la realeza tenían un poder especial para crear tormentas, era algo que se había heredado en la familia real por generaciones. El cielo se volvió gris y comenzaron a sonar relámpagos en la distancia. Entonces el mar se agitó y provocó que el barco se moviera violentamente, causando un grito conjunto de la tripulación.</p><p>El capitán dio un paso al frente.</p><p>—Su majestad, no estaba en mi conocimiento que el tritón capturado era de la realeza. Lance es nuestro amigo, y lo dejaré en libertad. Pero primero me gustaría preguntarle algunas cosas sobre su cultura, si a usted no le molesta.</p><p>—Muy bien —Allura bajó su mano y el día volvió a ser soleado—. Pero si Lance no está de regreso para el atardecer nos habrán declarado la guerra a todos los habitantes del océano —el barco volvió a sacudirse.</p><p>—Tiene mi palabra —Shiro hizo una pequeña reverencia.</p><p>—Eso espero, humano —Allura se dio la media vuelta y abandonó el barco junto con Hunk.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Eso estuvo fabuloso! —gritó Hunk con emoción una vez estuvieron lejos del barco y de la tripulación—. La mejor actuación que he visto.</p><p>—Lance probablemente lo habría hecho mejor —Allura hizo un ademán para restarle importancia al tema—. Creo que lo logramos Hunk, esos humanos podrían dejar ir a Lance.</p><p>—Pero... ¿Y si no lo hacen?</p><p>—Entonces la Reina tendrá que enterarse... —Allura dio un hondo suspiro.</p><p>—Además, ¿lo sentiste, verdad? —murmuró Hunk con precaución—. Lo vi cuándo alzaste tu brazo... </p><p>—Sí —Allura miró con pesar su antebrazo y la nueva marca que lo adornaba—. Creo que es el capitán. </p><p>—Esto es un problema detrás de otro —suspiró Hunk con cansancio. </p><p> </p><p>—Ahora, ¿puedo irme? —dijo Lance con impaciencia. Shiro suspiró.</p><p>—Muy bien, y lamento haberte capturado. Pero no sabía que fueras un tritón.</p><p>—O un príncipe —añadió Keith, que se encontraba recargado en la pared detrás de Shiro.</p><p>—O un príncipe —asintió Shiro—. Te liberaremos.</p><p>—Gracias —dijo Lance con sarcasmo—. Pero quiero mi collar.</p><p>—¿Cuál collar? —Lance puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>—Acabo de decirlo, el que me da piernas, Shiro. Lo necesito, así que pon a tu inútil tripulación a buscarlo.</p><p>—Sí, ya noté porqué es un príncipe –murmuró Keith ante la actitud mandona de Lance. Este dio un gruñido.</p><p>—Pidge. Ella sabe cómo es el collar, quiso quitármelo una vez para investigarlo porque dijo que era un tipo muy raro de coral. Seguramente será la única capaz de reconocerlo además de mi, así que envíen a Pidge.</p><p>Shiro se encogió de hombros resignado.</p><p>—Muy bien, iré por Pidge entonces —Shiro salió del lugar dejando a Keith y a Lance solos. Shiro había ordenado que abrieran la caja de vidrio, así que en ese momento Lance se encontraba sentado en ella, admirando su aleta y chapoteando en el agua como un niño pequeño.</p><p>—¿Regresarás? Me refiero a... —Keith se aclaró la garganta—. A si vendrás de vez en cuándo después de que te liberemos.</p><p>Lance sonrió de lado.</p><p>—¿Acaso vas a extrañarme?</p><p>—Acabas de arruinarlo —Keith suspiró.</p><p>—Es una pregunta seria, porque si vas a extrañarme entonces puede que me escape del castillo de vez en... —Lance se vio interrumpido por los labios de Keith sobre los suyos.</p><p>—Ahí está tu respuesta —murmuró Keith una vez se separó—. Espero que vengas de visita. </p><p>Y con eso Keith se retiró también, dejando a Lance sólo a procesar lo que acababa de suceder.</p><p>—Espera... ¡Keith! ¡Regesa aquí! —chilló Lance, causando una sonrisa divertida en Keith, que logró escucharlo—. ¡Keith, no te aproveches del echo de que no puedo ir detrás de ti! —Keith río.</p><p>—Resolveremos esto cuando tengas piernas, Lance —gritó Keith, recibiendo como respuesta un quejido de indignación de parte de Lance.</p><p>—¡¿Es esto porque soy mitad pez, Kogane!?</p><p>—Tal vez —gritó Keith divertido mientras seguía alejándose, ante las miradas curiosas de la tripulación.</p><p> </p><p>—En serio espero que vengas de visita. </p><p>—Créeme, yo también lo espero —murmuró Lance en respuesta a Keith con una sonrisa divertida. Se encontraban parados en la playa, era el momento de despedirse, aunque ambos esperaban que fuera sólo de manera temporal. A unos metros de ellos Allura y Shiro se encuentraban hablando de manera animada mientras que Pidge y Hunk hacían lo mismo, intercambiando conocimientos sobre Triznia y sobre la superficie. </p><p>—Así que, sobre lo de hace rato... —Keith rodó los ojos, sabiendo que Lance tarde o temprano lo mencionaría—. ¿Qué fue eso?</p><p>—Te lo dije, eso era tu respuesta. </p><p>—Mhm... No me quedó claro, deberías besarme de nuevo. Eso me aclarará las cosas —Keith se cruzó de brazos. </p><p>—No creo que a tu destinado le guste eso. </p><p>Ahora fue el turno de Lance de poner los ojos en blanco. Jaló a Keith del cuello de su camisa y ahora el lo besó. </p><p>Keith sonrió de manera leve y correspondío gustoso a esto, desde el primer beso que le había dado a Lance Keith no se había sorprendido del sabor salado de este. Aunque Lance se encontró fascinado por el sabor de los labios de Keith. </p><p>—¿Aún no lo entiendes? Todo esto fue por ti —Lance se separó sólo un poco y miró a Keith a los ojos—. Tú eres mi destinado. </p><p>Ahora fue el turno de Keith de quedarse procesando la nueva información por un par de segundos. </p><p>—¡Me iré ya o mi madre se preocupará! —anunció Lance de manera alegre mientras se separaba de Keith, con Allura y Hunk llegando a su lado—. Vendré a visitarlos, hasta luego —se despidió mientras se quitaba el collar y Hunk y Allura se quitaban los anillos que Pidge les había dado. </p><p>—Un momento... ¡Lance, repite eso que dijiste! —Keith reaccionó y dio un paso al frente. </p><p>—¡Lo siento, no te escucho, te veré después Keith! —Lance se sumergió rápidamente junto a los otros dos, haciendo a Keith soltar un gruñido. </p><p>—Creo que ya no tenemos nada más que hacer en esta isla —suspiró Shiro—. Pero creo... Que podríamos quedarnos un tiempo más. </p><p>—Estaba planeando quedarme aún si tu te largabas... —respondió Keith, mirando la brillante aleta de Lance desaparecer en el agua. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. La broma.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance miró a ambos lados del pasillo antes de avanzar, aún con la espalda pegada a la pared, en dirección a la habitación de Keith, con una canción de película de espías sonando en su cabeza.</p><p>—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? —Lance se sobresaltó y soltó un grito, girandose a mirar a Keith, que lo miraba con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados.</p><p>—¡Keith! —Lance volvió a mirar a todos lados antes de tomar a Keith del brazo y arrastrarlo dentro de su habitación—. Necesito pedirte algo.</p><p>—¿Y por eso venías hacia mi habitación de esa manera tan extraña?</p><p>—¡Sí! —Lance miró en dirección a la puerta—. Nadie podía verme llegar aquí... —Lance comenzó a susurrar—. Necesito tu ayuda para hacerles una broma a los demás... Especialmente a Pidge y Hunk.</p><p>—Ajá —Keith alzó una ceja—. ¿Porqué?</p><p>—Bueno, puede que haya empezado una guerra de bromas con ellos...</p><p>—Lo noté —lo interrumpió Keith, recordando el día en que Pidge y Hunk se levantaron con el cabello de diferentes colores.</p><p>—... Y ahora necesito tu ayuda para una broma —continuó Lance, ignorando la interrupción de Keith—. Necesito que pretendas ser mi novio.</p><p>—No.</p><p>—¡Keith! —Lance soltó un quejido.</p><p>—No, ni hablar Lance. No haré eso.</p><p>—Vamos, ¿tan malo sería salir conmigo? —Lance hizo un puchero.</p><p>Keith se quedó en silencio.</p><p>—Okay, aparentemente para ti lo sería —Lance suspiró—. Por favor, sólo será un tiempo. Después les diremos que fue una broma y seré declarado como el Rey de esta guerra.</p><p>—... ¿Qué ganaría yo de todo esto?</p><p>—¿La satisfacción de haber engañado a todos tan bien? —Lance sonrió inocentemente. </p><p>Keith soltó un pesado suspiro. </p><p>—Muy bien, pero me debes una, McClain. </p><p>—¡Sí! —Lance alzó las manos en modo de victoria—. Muy bien, empezamos ahora. </p><p>—¿Ahora? No, espe... —Lance tomó a Keith de la mano y lo jaló fuera de la habitación, casi corriendo al puente, donde seguramente se encontraban los demás. </p><p>Se detuvo antes de llegar y se giró a mirar a Keith. </p><p>—Okay, tienes que saber que tendremos que tomarnos de la mano, decir cosas cursis, y quizás besarnos. Así que prepárate —Lance no dejó a Keith contestar y siguió su camino, tal y como esperaba, los demás estaban ahí. Aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de todos, y una vez la obtuvo sonrió.</p><p>—Keith y yo tenemos algo que decirles —Lance miró sonriendo a Keith y este sólo apartó la mirada, repentinamente nervioso y deseando no haber aceptado esa propuesta jamás—. Estamos saliendo —Lance alzó su mano, aún entrelazada con la Keith, para reforzar lo que había dicho.</p><p>Todos se quedaron en silencio por un segundo, y Hunk y Pidge intercambiaron miradas.</p><p>—Así que por fin le dijiste —comentó Hunk—. Menos mal, ya estaba cansado de escucharte hablar de Keith todo el tiempo.</p><p>Lance se sonrojó de pronto y Keith lo miró con una ceja alzada.</p><p>—¿En serio están saliendo? Porque no lo creo —Pidge se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>—Lo estamos, Pidge. Así que deja de molestar.</p><p>—Bien, lo haré cuando me demuestren que de verdad están saliendo.</p><p>—¿Demostrarlo? —Lance le dio una mirada nerviosa a Keith.</p><p>—Sí, Lance. Demostrarlo. ¿Porqué no se besan?</p><p>Lance pasó saliva y miró nerviosamente a Keith, el cual le regresaba la mirada.</p><p>—M-Muy bien... —murmuró Lance. Keith le dio una mirada de terror a Lance.</p><p>Este le hizo una leve seña para indicarle que se tranquilizara y se acercase, cosa que Keith hizo, con cautela.</p><p>—Tranquilo, Keith —murmuró Lance, para que Pidge no los escuchara.</p><p>—¿Y bien? —se impacientó la castaña.</p><p>Keith gruñó, y Lance se acercó a él.</p><p>Ambos respiraron hondo, aunque Keith pareció dejar de respirar por completo cuando sintió las manos de Lance, tomando su cintura con suavidad. Lance le dio una mirada de disculpa antes de juntar sus labios con los de Keith.</p><p>El azabache se quedó estático, sin saber realmente qué hacer, y especialmente aterrorizado porque sentía que ese beso no lo molestaba, si no que creaba el efecto contrario en él. Lo... Alegraba. Casi como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento sin saberlo durante mucho tiempo.</p><p>Se relajó inconscientemente y trató de seguir el beso con la poca experiencia que tenía, dejando a Lance guiarlo durante el proceso. </p><p>Y cuando finalmente se separaron se miraron con las mejillas completamente rojas, en una especie de trance en el que sólo podían seguir mirando al otro.</p><p>—Okay, no creí que de verdad lo harían —Pidge admitió sorprendida, su voz sacándolos a ambos de su trance y haciendo que la mirasen—. Supongo que les creo, felicidades chicos.</p><p>Después de unas cuantas felicitaciones más de los demás, ambos salieron casi corriendo del puente para poder ir a algún lugar alejado de los demás, con las mejillas ardiendo y sus corazones martillando en sus pechos como locos.</p><p>—Eso fue... Um... —Lance revolvió su cabello mientras buscaba una palabra adecuada para la situación—. Extraño —se decidió por fin mientras soltaba un suspiro.</p><p>—Sí... Lo fue —Keith asintió con la cabeza.</p><p>—Aunque en el mejor sentido de extraño —aclaró Lance.</p><p>Ambos se quedaron en un gran silencio incómodo por unos minutos.</p><p>—¿Te gustaría...? —Lance negó con la cabeza—. Olvídalo.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Keith lo miró algo curioso.</p><p>—Um... Te gustaría... ¿Hacerlo de nuevo? Ya sabes, el beso, pero no te hagas ideas raras, sólo es porque creo que deberíamos practicar por si tenemos que volver a besarnos frente a... —Keith lo interrumpió jalandolo de la chaqueta y esta vez siendo él quien juntó sus labios con los de el contrario.</p><p>Lance se sorprendió un poco pero terminó por relajarse y guiar a Keith en el beso de nuevo.</p><p>Cerca de una hora después, los dos seguían en el pasillo compartiendo besos cuando la alarma los hizo dar un salto y finalmente separarse para ir corriendo a sus leones, no sin antes compartir un último pequeño beso. </p><p>Al parecer la broma había terminado en ser para ellos, ya que quizás ahora no pensaban en decirles a los demás sobre esta en un largo tiempo. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Interrupción.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>De todas las posibles maneras en las que eso podría haber sucedido, definitivamente esto no estaba en la lista.</p><p>—¡Allura! —gruñó Lance—. Date prisa por favor.</p><p>—Apreciaría... —un par de sonidos de lucha se escucharon a través del comunicador de todos— poder tener un poco más de tiempo, chicos —finalizó Allura una vez los sonidos terminaron.</p><p>—Tiempo es lo que menos tenemos en este instante, en caso de que no lo notaras. Por eso te lo estamos pidiendo en primer lugar —replicó Keith, mientras seguía peleando hombro con hombro junto a Lance y atravesaba a uno de los robots con su espada.</p><p>—No lo haré si siguen apresuran- ¡Coran, necesito apoyo por aquí!</p><p>—Enseguida, princesa —respondió este, mientras activaba las armas del castillo y comenzaba a dispararles a las naves enemigas.</p><p>—¡Allura! —gruñó de nuevo Lance mientras era casi lanzado lejos por uno de los robots.</p><p>—Chicos, entiendo que quieran hacerlo ahora pero no es el mejor momento —se escuchó la voz de Shiro a través del comunicador. </p><p>—Oh, no Shiro. Estos malditos nos tenían que encontrar justamente hoy, así que no me importa que estemos en mitad de una batalla, lo haremos de todos modos. Allura, hazlo —la voz de Lance sonó molesta, cosa que claramente estaba después de ver ese día arruinado por esa estúpida invasión Galra. </p><p>—Concuerdo con Lance, hoy se supone que sería nuestro... —Keith derrotó a otro de los robots— día y acaban de arruinarlo, pero eso no nos detendrá. </p><p>—Bien —gruñó Allura mientras seguía peleando con un par de robots y le daba indicaciones a Coran sobre a qué naves disparar—. Queridos amigos, hoy estamos aquí reunidos... </p><p>—¿Es en serio? —murmuró Pidge. </p><p>—¡Para celebrar la unión de Lance McClain...! —se escucharon varios sonidos de lucha de nuevo— ¡... Y Keith Kogane en matrimonio! </p><p>—¡Por dios, sólo digan sus votos! —gritó Pidge mientras seguía derribando enemigos igual que los demás.</p><p>—¡Yo, Lance McClain...! —comenzó este mientras vencía a más robots usando su Bayard— ¡... Te tomo a ti, Keith Kogane, como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarte, en las buenas y... —Lance se detuvo cuando un robot casi lo alcanzó y logró hacer un rasguño en su mejilla antes de que Lance lo atravesara con su Bayard— en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe!</p><p>—Yo, Keith Kogane —comenzó Keith, derribando a varios enemigos a la vez— te tomo a ti, Lance McClain, como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarte, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud... —Keith clavó su espada en el pecho de otro robot—... Y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe.</p><p>—Lance, ¿aceptas a Keith como tu esposo? —Allura gruñó cuando al parecer uno de los robots la alcanzó.</p><p>—Acepto.</p><p>—Keith, ¿aceptas a Lance como tu... —Allura logró derrotar al robot— esposo?</p><p>—Acepto.</p><p>—Los declaro... —un montón más de robots llegaron al lugar, impidiendo que Allura pudiera continuar—. Los declaro... —Allura gruñó—. ¡Al Weblum, sólo bésense!</p><p>Lance y Keith siguieron peleando, pero en el momento en el que los enemigos disminuyeron considerablemente, Lance aprovechó para tomar a Keith de la cintura de manera rápida y besarlo.</p><p>Pidge los ayudó deshaciéndose de un par de robots que se acercaron demasiado a ellos.</p><p>—Uh, chicos, felicitaciones y todo eso pero... ¿Alguien sabe dónde terminaron los anillos? —preguntó Hunk una vez Lance y Keith se separaron para poder seguir con la pelea.</p><p>—¡Hunk, tu eras el encargado de los anillos! —chilló Lance.</p><p>—Amigo, lo siento, tuve que soltarlos cuando llegaron los Galras.</p><p>Lance soltó un quejido.</p><p>—Juro que si los perdiste...</p><p>—¡Mi vida estaba en riesgo, no puedes culparme por soltar los anillos! —chilló ahora Hunk.</p><p>—¡¿Pueden solamente concentrarse en la maldita pelea?! —gritó Pidge.</p><p> </p><p>Un largo rato después, la pelea había terminado por fin. Sus enemigos habían sido derrotados. Y a pesar de que el lugar estaba medio dañado por la repentina invasión, Lance y Keith decidieron tener una ceremonia oficial de todos modos.</p><p>Hunk logró encontrar los anillos, y tanto Keith como Lance estaban más que agradecidos de poder decir sus votos sin necesidad de estar venciendo a centinelas Galra en el proceso.</p><p>Entonces ambos dijeron "acepto" de nuevo, con miradas cariñosas dirigidas hacia el otro y colocándose los anillos esta vez, besándose después con leves sonrisas en sus rostros mientras escuchaban los aplausos y gritos de sus compañeros de equipo.</p><p>Puede que hayan sido interrumpidos a media ceremonia y obligados a cumplir su deber como defensores del universo, pero de igual manera ese era un día realmente especial para ambos. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Las heridas del pasado.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los dos lo sabían. Sabían que eran peligrosos, que eran polos opuestos, pero igual no les importó. Juntos, eran explosivos. Como el mayor desfile de fuegos artificiales de toda la historia. Y esto, podría ser bueno aveces, ya que de alguna manera se complementaban, pero otras veces simplemente se repelian el uno al otro, y podían llegar a crear la más peligrosa explosión del mundo. Y eso, fue justamente lo que sucedió.</p><p>Así que decidieron olvidarlo, enterrar esos recuerdos agridulces y pretender que no se conocían cuando volvieron a encontrarse. Culparon todo en sus corazones, en su juventud, y en el otro. Pero en el fondo, ambos sabían que habían estado haciendo las cosas bien, pero por alguna u otra razón, todo se torció a mitad del camino y arruinaron lo que pudo ser un gran final, uno muy distinto al que tuvieron. Tenían la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, pero eran muy tercos para aceptar la culpa en lugar de vivir con ella cada día.</p><p>Sin embargo, ninguno lo aceptó, ninguno dio el primer paso, ninguno se arrepintió. Pero si lo hubieran hecho, las cosas definitivamente serían diferentes.</p><p> </p><p>—En serio, ¿no pueden llevarse bien por una sola vez en sus vidas? —suspiró Shiro con frustración después de ver a Keith y Lance arruinar otro de los ejercicios en equipo gracias a sus peleas.</p><p>—Es su culpa —reclamó Lance de inmediato, apuntando en dirección a Keith que se encontraba de brazos cruzados.</p><p>—¡Es tú culpa! —gruñó este, mirando a Lance de mala manera.</p><p>—Oh claro, todo siempre es mi culpa, ¿verdad, señor perfecto? —Lance se cruzó de brazos también.</p><p>—Generalmente sí, lo es.</p><p>—¿Oh, de verdad? Pues...</p><p>—¡Suficiente! —los cortó Allura, ambos se detuvieron de inmediato y se giraron a mirarla—. El resto del equipo y yo iremos a cenar, pero ustedes no saldrán de aquí hasta que resuelvan sus problemas y puedan trabajar en equipo. No los dejaremos salir ni aunque estén muriendo de hambre a menos que ya puedan llevarse bien, ¿entendido? —Allura no les dio tiempo a contestar puesto que salió de la habitación con los demás, seguidamente escuchando el ruido de Coran bloqueando la puerta para asegurarse de que no salieran de la habitación.</p><p>—Lo que faltaba —gruñó Keith mientras se sentaba. </p><p>—Perfecto —murmuró Lance con sarcasmo mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento, al otro lado de la habitación.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Aún siguen sin hablarse? —Pidge asintió ante las palabras de Shiro mientras seguía mirando la pantalla frente a ella. Habían pasado al rededor de 3 vargas desde que habían dejado a los dos Paladines encerrados, y hasta ahora seguían quietos evitando hablar el uno con el otro o si quiera hacer contacto visual.</p><p>—Ya se rendirán en algún momento... —Hunk dio un bostezo—. Pero ahora, yo me largo a dormir.</p><p>—Pidge, ¿segura que quieres quedarte despierta a vigilarlos? —de nuevo, Pidge sólo asintió mientras observaba a los demás retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones, dejándola sola en el puente.</p><p> </p><p>Lance estaba de mal humor. Tenía sueño, y sólo quería estar en su cómoda cama, pero en lugar de eso estaba casi completamente a oscuras, encerrado en una habitación junto a Keith, mientras ambos acaparaban un espacio del sofá en un vano intento por querer dormir.</p><p>—Muy bien, estoy harto —rompió este el silencio por fin después de casi 5 vargas, incorporándose y mirando lo que supuso era Keith en la oscuridad.</p><p>Lance no recibió respuesta.</p><p>—Keith... —suspiró este. De nuevo nada—. Sé cuándo estás fingiendo dormir, te vi hacerlo muchas veces antes, ¿recuerdas? Así que déjate de eso y dame la cara de una vez.</p><p>Con un gruñido, Keith se incorporó también.</p><p>—¿Qué demonios quieres?</p><p>—Tú escuchaste a Allura. No saldremos de aquí hasta que no resolvamos esto, y honestamente quiero dormir en mi cama esta noche.</p><p>—No hay nada que resolver —murmuró Keith de mala gana.</p><p>—¿Lo ves? Ese siempre ha sido tu estúpido problema —Lance agitó las manos en el aire con exasperación—. Evades los problemas en lugar de hablar las cosas directamente.</p><p>—No tenemos nada que hablar, ya te lo dije —respondió Keith a la defensiva.</p><p>—Tenemos mucho de que hablar, y lo sabes.</p><p>Keith de nuevo no contestó, y se echó en su mismo lugar de espaldas a Lance, arrancando un suspiro de exasperación de este.</p><p>Entonces Lance tampoco dijo nada durante los siguientes minutos mientras esperaba y dejaba que las memorias inundaran su mente.</p><p>—... ¿Porqué no podemos simplemente ser cómo antes? —murmuró Lance. Keith se tensó de inmediato.</p><p>—Sabes lo que pasó.</p><p>—Lo sé tan bien cómo tú, y quiero arreglar las cosas, pero tu... —Lance se detuvo y respiró hondo antes de continuar—. Keith, lo he intentado. He intentado arreglarlo, de verdad. Pero tú eres el que me empuja antes de que logre acercarme de nuevo.</p><p>—¿Has intentado arreglarlo? —repitió Keith con sarcasmo—. Entonces explícame, ¿Porqué demonios comenzó nuestra supuesta rivalidad? ¿Quién lo inició todo, eh?</p><p>—¡Estaba enfadado! —reclamó Lance, alzando un poco la voz.</p><p>—Enfadado. Claro, el único con derecho a estar enfadado aquí soy yo —respondió Keith de la misma manera.</p><p>—¿Así que ahora vas a pretender que eres el único que sufrió con todo esto?</p><p>—Fue todo tú culpa, y lo sabes.</p><p>—¡Tú lo iniciaste todo!</p><p>—Claro que no, ¡fuiste tú, Lance!</p><p>—¿Vas a culparme de nuevo? En serio, ahora recuerdo porqué rompí contigo en primer lugar.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¡Yo fui el que te botó! —Lance apretó los labios antes de contestar.</p><p>—Muy bien, sí, lo hiciste. Me desechaste como un simple pedazo de basura.</p><p>—Porque eso es lo que eres.</p><p>—Si no cooperas jamás saldremos de aquí.</p><p>—¿¡Porqué es qué si acaso insistes tanto en que arreglemos esto!?</p><p>—¡Por que aún te amo, Keith! —gritó Lance. Seguido de esto ambos guardaron silencio.</p><p>Lance hizo una leve mueca antes de continuar.</p><p>—Aún lo hago. Y no entiendo cómo es que terminamos así, no te pido que regreses conmigo, no tenemos que... —Lance se detuvo de nuevo por un par de segundos—. Sólo te pido que volvamos a ser amigos, no importa lo que pasó en el pasado. Que volvamos a ser sólo tú y yo, ¿recuerdas? —Lance levantó un poco la manga de su chaqueta, revelando un pequeño tatuaje en forma de una plateada luna llena en el interior de su muñeca derecha. </p><p>Keith pasó saliva y acarició su muñeca distraídamente, donde se encontraba igualmente un pequeño tatuaje de un sol. </p><p>Guardó silencio un par de minutos más, procesando las palabras de Lance mientras pensaba sobre qué decir a continuación. Entonces alzó la mirada algo inseguro, a tiempo para ver a Lance mirando distraídamente su tatuaje con una expresión melancolíca. Keith pasó saliva.</p><p>—Muy bien. Arreglaremos las cosas. Y yo... —Keith dudó por un segundo y relamió sus labios— yo también te sigo amando.</p><p>Lance alzó la mirada con sorpresa.</p><p>—Pero —dijo Keith—. Honestamente, no quiero intentarlo de nuevo. Sabes que no sale nada bueno cuando estamos juntos, Lance. Por eso es que cortamos en primer lugar, nuestras peleas siempre eran más importantes y...</p><p>—Keith —interrumpió Lance, mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de el antes mencionado—. Lo sé. Demonios, lo sé. Yo inicié la mitad de esas estúpidas peleas, pero creo... Que merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Te conozco desde hace años, y sabes que nada me hizo más feliz que cuando comenzamos a salir, pero... —Lance dio un suspiro—. Los dos sabemos que no éramos lo suficientemente maduros para una relación. Eso fue lo que lo arruinó todo. Pero ahora... Creo que tenemos una oportunidad. Y sé qué acabo de decir, pero la verdad siempre he querido que volvamos a intentarlo. El destino no nos habría puesto juntos aquí de nuevo si no fuera así, ¿no crees? Pero... Si no estás listo, lo entiendo. Y aceptaré volver a ser sólo tu amigo si eso quieres.</p><p>Lance retiró lentamente sus manos de las de Keith.</p><p>—Lance —lo llamó este mientras lo tomaba de la manga de su chaqueta—. Yo... —Keith dio un suspiro—. Esto no es fácil para mi, y lo sabes. Y la verdad es, que seguimos peleando igual que siempre, pero creo que tienes razón. Éramos aún más inmaduros antes, nuestra relación pudo tener un buen final si sólo no hubiéramos apresurado las cosas, y creo que... Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo. Pero esto puede no funcionar, y lo sabes.</p><p>Inevitablemente, una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Lance.</p><p>—Estoy dispuesto a tomar el riesgo. Pero esta vez iremos lento, ¿qué te parece eso? —Lance volvió a tomar delicadamente la mano de Keith. Este dio una muy leve sonrisa.</p><p>—... Eso me gustaría —ambos dieron una pequeña risa, y de pronto sin darse cuenta estaban enfrascados en una conversación llena de sus viejos recuerdos. De cuando se conocieron por primera vez cuando ambos tenían cerca de 10 años, de la vez a los 15 que se escaparon y consiguieron sus tatuajes, de cuando empezaron a salir, e incluso, de cuando se volvieron a encontrar.</p><p>Estaban tan concentrados en su conversación, que no notaron el momento en que Pidge había desbloqueado la puerta para dejarlos salir mientras esta caminaba a su habitación con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith estaba bien con el hecho de tener que estar compartiendo visiones extrañas de sus pasado y posible futuro con Krolia. No es cómo si tuviera ya algo que ocultar, porque los pocos secretos que poseía habían sido ya revelados a Krolia, lo quisiera él o no. Pero lo inesperado, era cuándo las visiones involucraban cosas de su futuro. Hasta ahora, no había tenido muchas, pero las pocas que había tenido eran aveces breves, aveces algo más largas, y Keith no lograba encontrarles sentido a ninguna de ellas.</p><p>Entonces la primera de las más confusas visiones apareció. Keith llevaba ya lo que suponía eran unos cuantos meses en la misión con Krolia, a pesar de que el tiempo era completamente diferente ahí y probablemente no pasaba ni un día normal. Estaba ya acostumbrado a ver esas visiones y a compartir recuerdos con su madre, pero no se esperaba para nada lo que iba a ver esta vez.</p><p>De pronto, se vio a sí mismo, en lo que parecía el castillo de los Leones, sólo que el lugar parecía algo distinto, y Keith al parecer ya era unos años mayor. Y después pasó a notar a la persona sentada junto a él, que tenía un brazo al rededor de sus hombros y lo miraba, al parecer esperando una respuesta a alguna preguntaba que acababa de formular. Igualmente parecía mayor, y su corte de pelo era algo distinto, pero Keith estaba seguro. Ese era Lance.</p><p>—Amor, no, ya te dije que... —el Keith de la visión se vio interrumpido por una niña que entró corriendo a la habitación.</p><p>Keith no era un gran fan de los niños, pero por alguna razón, sonrió levemente al ver a la niña. Era preciosa, según lo que Keith podía ver.</p><p>Sus ojos grandes y alegres eran de un vibrante color azul, su piel era pálida como la porcelana, y contrastaba perfectamente con su largo y ondulado cabello negro, que caía por sus hombros y espalda algo revuelto, y en su rostro se podía ver una gran sonrisa. La niña chilló y de alguna manera trepó hasta estar en el sofá, parada justo entre Lance y Keith, sus pequeños brazos alzados en el aire por encima de su cabeza en señal de victoria.</p><p>—¡Terminé su sorpresa! —chilló con entusiasmo.</p><p>Lance, o quien parecía ser él, tomó a la niña de la cintura y la colocó en su regazo. </p><p>—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es, cariño? </p><p>—No es una sorpresa si te lo digo, papi —se quejó esta, inflando las mejillas </p><p>—Bien, entonces ¿cuándo podremos saber qué es? —preguntó Keith con una pequeña sonrisa. </p><p>La niña hizo una mueca pensativa. </p><p>—Hum... ¡Ahora, papá! —anunció alegremente mientras bajaba del regazo de Lance de un salto y salía corriendo de la habitación. </p><p>Lo último que vio Keith fue a Lance levantarse y llamar a la niña por su nombre, aunque Keith no logró escucharlo, y entonces todo se desvaneció y él se encontró de nuevo frente a frente con su madre. Ahí es cuando la mente de Keith comenzó a ir a mil por hora, ¿había llamado a Lance "amor"? ¿La niña le había dicho a él papá? ¿Y a Lance papi? ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? </p><p>—No pensé llegar a tener... —Krolia ladeó la cabeza—. Nietos. </p><p>Keith sintió un sonrojo trepar por sus mejillas, y entonces se dio la vuelta y pretendío entrenerse con su nuevo lobo mascota, no queriendo decir nada al respecto sobre lo que acababa de suceder. </p><p> </p><p>La segunda visión igualmente dejó muy confundido a Keith. Se encontraba vigilando la comida que estaba cocinandose en el fuego, viendo a lo lejos a Krolia llegar con más madera (o el sustito flamable que lograron encontrar de esta) para alimentar el fuego. </p><p>La visión llegó con una brillante luz blanca, cómo siempre lo hacía, y entonces Keith se vio de nuevo a sí mismo, sólo que ahora se encontraba en una casa. Se sorprendió cuando notó que era la tierra. Parecía aún mayor esta vez, y estaba mirando un par de cosas tendidas sobre la cama que el Keith actual no podía ver.</p><p>Lance entró de nuevo, abrazando a Keith por detrás y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.</p><p>—¿En qué piensas? —el Keith de la visión se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de Lance y sonrió.</p><p>—En que nuestros hijos son maravillosos.</p><p>—Hum... Cierto, lo son. Esto fue un muy buen aniversario, ¿no crees?</p><p>El otro Keith asintió.</p><p>—¿Dónde están los gemelos?</p><p>—No planeando ninguna broma más, espero... —gruñó Lance, causando una risa en Keith.</p><p>—Su última broma fue muy divertida, tienes que admitirlo.</p><p>—¡No lo fue! —chilló Lance, indignado—. Además, hicieron un desastre con el pegamento... —farfulló Lance.</p><p>—Pero lo limpiaron —observó Keith—. Y al menos dejaron de hacerle bromas a su hermana mayor.</p><p>—Sí, sólo para poder tirarme cubetas de pegamento encima... —resopló Lance.</p><p>—Fue divertido —repitió Keith con una sonrisa.</p><p>—Dile eso a mi cabello... —Lance negó con la cabeza—. No puedo creerlo, mi propio esposo me traicionó. Congeniaste con ellos para hacerme esa broma —Keith se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Lo único que hice fue pedirte que fueras a nuestra habitación por una de las mantas para nuestra hija —comentó este en tono inocente.</p><p>—Traidor.</p><p>En ese momento, dos niños de al parecer unos 12 años entraron a la habitación. Ambos eran idénticos, y todo en ellos prácticamente recordaba a Lance. Desde el cabello, hasta el tono de piel y los ojos. La única diferencia era que uno era más alto que el otro, y llevaba el pelo más revuelto que su gemelo.</p><p>—Papá, ¿podemos pintar algo juntos? —dijo el más alto, con un leve puchero.</p><p>Keith sonrió y separó un poco de Lance, que seguía aferrado a su cintura.</p><p>—Claro que sí. ¿Sigue Karo cuidando a Kathy?</p><p>Las palabras bajaron de volumen hasta ser un simple murmullo y entonces la cegadora luz blanca llegó otra vez, y tanto Keith como Krolia se encontraron de nuevo en el presente.</p><p>Keith pasó saliva. Le gustaba Lance, eso no podía negarlo. Le gustaba desde hace tiempo, pero, ¿iba a casarse con él? ¿Iba a tener hijos con ese idiota? Ahora sí que tenía mucho que procesar...</p><p>Krolia llegó a su lado en un parpadeo y se sentó junto a él.</p><p>—Así que... Asumiré que ese es uno de los Paladines de Voltron, ¿no es así? —Keith comenzó a sentir sus mejillas calentarse de nuevo.</p><p>—... Ex paladín azul y actual paladín rojo —asintió Keith.</p><p>—Parece que terminarán juntos.</p><p>—No me lo recuerdes... —Keith soltó un quejido y escondió su rostro en el amplio pelaje de su lobo mascota.</p><p>Sí, Keith estaba feliz de saber que Lance al parecer correspondía sus sentimientos, pero eso no quitaba la tremenda vergüenza que lo invadió al saber que, número uno, iba a casarse con él; número dos, tendría hijos con Lance; y número tres, su madre lo había visto todo.</p><p>Keith ya no sabía si iba a ser capaz de ver a Lance a la cara sin avergonzarse después de eso, aunque en el fondo, estaba muy emocionado por lo que el futuro le deparaba. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>De nuevo, los hijos Klance de mi rol xd</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Lost Boy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Basado en la canción "Lost Boy", más que nada el cover de Ashe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter Pan era el cuento favorito de Keith. Su padre solía leérselo todas las noches antes de dormir. Keith sólo sonreía y lo escuchaba con atención pese a saberse el cuento de memoria ya.</p><p>Pero entonces, su padre murió. Entre algunas de las pocas cosas que Keith conservaba estaba la misma copia que su padre le leía, las hojas estaban desgastadas y algunas casi se caían por completo, pero igual era uno de los tesoros más preciados de Keith.</p><p>Ahí fue cuando Keith escuchó una canción que pasaría a convertirse en su favorita. La primera vez que la escuchó no pudo evitar llorar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There was a time when I was alone, nowhere to go and no place to call home...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Keith estaba sólo, sin nadie más que pudiera sentir su mismo sufrimiento.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My only friend was the man in the moon, but even sometimes he will go away too...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shiro era lo único que tenía, pero desde lo de Kerberos había vuelto a estar sólo.</p><p>Keith sólo quería encontrar a su Peter Pan, aquel que fuera a hablar con él con una dulce sonrisa y lo llevara a Nunca Jamás, donde se olvidaría de todos sus problemas. Pero mientras tanto, Keith era un niño perdido que aún no encontraba a Peter Pan. </p><p> </p><p>Keith jamás se esperó que algún día terminaría atrapado en el espacio en mitad de una guerra intergalactica, pero ahí estaba ahora, siendo un paladín de Voltron. Aveces por las noches Keith comenzaba inconscientemente a cantar la canción que tanto le gustaba, y algunas otras se sorprendía a si mismo recitando el cuento que ya sabía de memoria.</p><p>La vida de Keith realmente había dado un giro completo cuando menos se lo esperaba. Había conocido a los demás Paladines, a Allura y a Coran, pero el que marcó la diferencia fue Lance.</p><p>Lance entró en su vida como un torbellino, y aunque al principio ninguno podía llevarse bien con el otro, aprendieron a llevarse bien y se dieron cuenta que eran un gran equipo. Keith por fin tenía una familia, y quizás no había necesitado de un Peter Pan para encontrarla.</p><p> </p><p>Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cómo había sucedido, pero Lance y Keith habían desarrollado sentimientos más allá de la amistad por el otro, y después de una gran batalla ambos se confesaron. Las cosas fueron un poco extrañas al principio, pero de alguna manera lograron hacerlo funcionar.</p><p>No fue hasta varios meses después, cuando Pidge les había construido unos reproductores de música y mientras Keith escuchaba su canción favorita que se dio cuenta de algo. No lo había notado en su momento, pero Lance era su Peter Pan. De alguna manera, gracias a que el león azul escogió a Lance como su paladín, este lo había llevado a él y a los demás al inicio de su aventura como Paladines de Voltron, así que gracias a él Keith encontró a su familia, y fue el que lo hizo olvidarse de todos sus problemas pasados.</p><p>Entonces, como salido de la nada, Lance se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Keith, arrebatando el reproductor de sus manos.</p><p>—Hey Keith, ¿qué estás escuchando? —Keith rodó los ojos, ya acostumbrado a Lance olvidando el concepto de "Espacio personal" y entrometiéndose en sus cosas.</p><p>Lance leyó el título de la canción en voz baja y luego alzó una ceja.</p><p>—Nunca había escuchado esta canción.</p><p>—Es mi canción favorita... —Keith desvío la mirada—. Puedes escucharla completa si quieres.</p><p>Lance asintió y comenzó a reproducir la canción desde el inicio, quedándose escuchando atentamente y en silencio hasta que la canción volvió a terminar.</p><p>—Me gusta —Lance sonrió—. A mi hermana menor le encantaría, siempre le gustó demasiado Peter Pan. Solía jugar con ella, construíamos un fuerte de mantas y almohadas y pretendíamos que eso era Nunca Jamás. Ella era Wendy, y yo Peter Pan... —su sonrisa se volvió algo melancólica—. Me pregunto si aún le gusta... </p><p>—Mi padre solía leerme el cuento de Peter Pan todas las noches —murmuró Keith, Lance de inmediato lo miró con atención. Keith no hablaba mucho sobre su padre o su pasado, así que Lance siempre prestaba atención cada que Keith mencionaba algo sobre eso.</p><p>—Supongo que te gustaba mucho —Keith asintió.</p><p>—Era... Es mi cuento favorito —Keith titubeó pero finalmente continuó—. Y la canción... Antes sólo quería conocer a mi Peter Pan, para volar a Nunca Jamás y olvidar lo que pasó, pero después de un tiempo de esperar supongo que perdí la esperanza —Keith abrazó sus rodillas—... Pero, entonces llegaste tú —Keith sonrió.</p><p>—¿Yo? —Lance ladeó la cabeza algo confundido.</p><p>—Sí. Me trajiste a Nunca Jamás, y gracias a ti conocí a mi nueva familia. Así que gracias por ser mi Peter Pan, aún si no te diste cuenta de ello.</p><p>Lance sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó a abrazar a Keith, con una muy loca idea formándose en su mente. </p><p>—Un honor...</p><p> </p><p>Años habían pasado, Keith y Lance seguían juntos, y la guerra había terminado por fin hacía un año. Y pese a aún existir otros peligros en el universo, los Paladines podían regresar a la tierra, así que Keith y Lance decidieron vivir juntos ahí. Ambos ya tenían 25 años, y se alegraban de poder por fin vivir normalmente sin casi morir en una guerra. </p><p>A todos les fue difícil acostumbrarse a la cotidianidad de la vida en la tierra después de estar años luchando en el espacio en una guerra, pero finalmente lograron adaptarse de nuevo. </p><p>Los ahora antiguos Paladines solían reunirse seguido para salir a hacer destrozos en la ciudad (Aunque más que nada, eran Pidge y Lance la razón por la que habían sido echados de varios establecimientos de comida) pero en esa ocasión Lance les había pedido ayuda a los demás para otra cosa. Una idea que llevaba años apareciendo en sus pensamientos, y finalmente iba a realizarla. Tenía todo planeado, iría con Keith a comer, después lo llevaría a un parque en el que ambos solían pasar el rato, y finalmente la sorpresa y el gran final. </p><p>—Deseame suerte —murmuró Lance mientras tomaba su guitarra de manos de Hunk. </p><p>—Lo haría, pero sé que no la necesitas. Le va a encantar, ya verás —Hunk sonrió para darle ánimos a Lance y él asintió.</p><p>Lance se aseguró de que su guitarra estuviera afinada una vez más, pese a haberla afinado unas 6 veces antes de salir con Keith ese día, y después comenzó a caminar en dirección a la fuente, logrando ver a Keith distraído y hablando con Shiro y Pidge. Cuando ellos lo notaron sonrieron y se despidieron de Keith mientras Lance comenzaba a tocar una melodía en su guitarra y seguidamente comenzaba a cantar. Sabía que a Keith le gustaría, era su canción favorita después de todo. </p><p>Keith se giró y lo miró con sorpresa antes de sonreír y escucharlo atentamente. Conforme tocaba, Lance empezaba a dejar de sentirse nervioso, la sonrisa de Keith era suficiente para quitarle los nervios y animarlo. Lance siguió tocando hasta llegar a las últimas líneas de la canción.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Neverland is home to lost boys like me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And lost boys like me are free</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Neverland is home to lost boys like me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And lost boys like me are free</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lance tocó los últimos acordes de la canción y miró a Keith con una sonrisa.</p><p>—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Keith se le acercó sonriendo.</p><p>—Una sorpresa. Y aún falta la última parte, así que... —Lance dejó su guitarra de lado y sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo, hincandose en una rodilla frente a Keith—. ¿Qué dices, niño perdido? ¿Quieres quedarte con Peter Pan por siempre?</p><p>Keith tapó su boca con sorpresa mientras miraba a Lance con los ojos llorosos, asintiendo.</p><p>—Claro que sí... —murmuró Keith.</p><p>Lance sonrió ampliamente y se levantó colocándole a Keith el anillo. Keith lo observó y sonrió con unas cuantas lágrimas surcando sus mejillas cuando notó que, grabado en el anillo, había una pequeña flauta de pan.</p><p> </p><p>Keith y Lance estaban demasiado emocionados. Habían estado discutiendo el adoptar desde hacía meses, hacía ya casi un año que se habían casado, y ahora finalmente adoptarían a una niña de cuatro meses de edad. Al principio, ninguno quería adoptar un bebé, pero al ver a la pequeña de ojos azules que los miraba con curiosidad no pudieron evitar adoptarla. Tenían mucho papeleo por delante antes de que pudieran llevársela a casa, además de que debían arreglar su cuarto, pero no podían estar más emocionados de por fin tener su pequeña familia.</p><p>Lance fue el que tuvo la idea de decorar su cuarto con una temática de Peter Pan, y Keith obviamente no pudo estar más de acuerdo con esa idea.</p><p>Así que en ese momento se encontraban pintando el cuarto de su pequeña hija (Cuyo nombre al parecer era Karoline), aunque a decir verdad Keith era el que hacía la mayor parte del trabajo.</p><p>—Deberías de ayudarme en lugar de estar ahí parado.</p><p>—Yo no soy el pintor aquí —Keith rodó los ojos.</p><p>Lance río y se acercó a abrazar a Keith por detrás, para después tomar una pequeña brocha para ayudarlo.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Papá! ¿Podemos ver Peter Pan? —preguntó un niño de ocho años, mirando a Lance con ojos de cachorrito.</p><p>—Leo, vimos Peter Pan la última vez.</p><p>—¡Pero papá...! —Leo se giró a mirar a Keith, que estaba entrando en la sala—. ¡Papá, papá! Veremos Peter Pan, ¿verdad?</p><p>Keith río y asintió.</p><p>—Sí Leo, veremos Peter Pan.</p><p>Lance soltó un quejido.</p><p>—Amor, ya la vimos dos veces esta semana.</p><p>—Sabes que a los niños les gusta.</p><p>—Sí, y eso es tu culpa —Keith volvió a reír y besó la mejilla de Lance.</p><p>—Llama a los niños y pon la película, yo iré por las palomitas.</p><p>Lance sonrió levemente y obedeció, caminando para llamar a Karoline y a Lían, el hermano gemelo de Leo. Ambos habían adoptado a los niños cuando estos tenían al rededor de 2 años, y Keith se había asegurado de que tanto ellos como Karoline crecieran amando Peter Pan tanto como él lo hacía.</p><p>Así que al final, Keith sí que encontró a su Peter Pan, y ahora gracias él es que tenía a su propia familia. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Trucos de Magia [AU]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todos creían que la magia de Lance no eran más que trucos baratos de cualquier típico y supuesto mago, Lance nunca los contradecía. Pero aveces sí que le daban ganas de hacer a los demás ver que su magia no era sólo eso. Su magia era mucho más auténtica y antigua de lo que los demás creían, y se había heredado en su familia por generaciones, siendo su abuela de quien Lance obtuvo sus poderes. La magia era muy quisquillosa, siendo así que había situaciones en las que se saltaba un par de generaciones para volver a escoger un digno portador en la familia. La madre de Lance no tenía ni la más remota idea de su magia, ni de que la verdadera razón por la que siempre estaba con su abuela era, lejos de ayudarla con sus tejidos, para que ella le enseñara a controlar sus poderes.</p><p>—Lance, escúchame por un segundo —le había dicho su abuela un día que se encontraban en el jardín de la casa después de otra de sus lecciones.</p><p>Lance, con ya doce años, obedeció y miró con atención a su abuela, dejando de lado las mariposas que había logrado invocar.</p><p>—Hay algo que he querido decirte, tu magia no es cómo la que se ha heredado en esta familia por generaciones. Eres especial, aún más de lo que crees. Ningún miembro de la familia había tenido una relación tan estrecha con el mundo de la magia como tú —su abuela hizo una pausa y tomó las manos de Lance entre las suyas, mirándolo con cariño—. Hay algo acerca de ti que tu mismo desconoces. El gran espíritu del agua te ha concedido ser su nuevo portador. Pude sentirlo desde el momento en que naciste.</p><p>Lance la miro algo confundido.</p><p>—Nana, pero dijiste que el gran espíritu del agua desapareció junto con los demás espíritus hace siglos —la mujer asintió con una leve sonrisa.</p><p>—Y lo hizo, pero siento su presencia en ti. Tienes un gran poder, Lance. Sé que podrás hacer cosas maravillosas con él algún día, tu magia va más allá de lo fantástico, más allá de una herramienta. Es parte de lo que eres, y si nunca te resistes a ella, verás que podrás hacer grandes cosas. </p><p> </p><p>Su abuela había fallecido cuando Lance tenía 18. Aún lo recordaba, y odiaba la sensación que se apoderó de él en ese momento. Fue capaz de sentir cuando su abuela se fue incluso antes de recibir la noticia de parte de su madre. </p><p>Sintió su alma, impregnada de magia, despidiéndose del mundo. Lance casi se soltó a llorar cuando la vio frente a él en su habitación, despidiéndose mientras su madre respondía la llamada del hospital desde la cocina. Recordaba su voz, clara y dulce, dándole un último mensaje antes de desaparecer. </p><p>—Tu destino recae en tu magia, Lance. Debes dejarla guiarte —las palabras resonaron en la mente de Lance mientras escuchaba de fondo a su madre quedarse callada después de recibir la noticia. </p><p> </p><p>Desde ese momento, Lance comenzó a retener su magia. No podía tolerarla ahora, era lo que había compartido con su abuela durante años, y ahora el simple cosquilleo de poder en las puntas de sus dedos le traía recuerdos de ella. Era insoportable. </p><p>Más aún cuándo Lance pensaba en qué ni si quiera la magia que ella tanto adoraba y amaba pudo salvarla de su enfermedad. </p><p>Así que dejó de usar su magia. Sus amigos solían preguntarle que había pasado con los trucos de magia baratos que solía hacer a menudo, pero Lance sólo decía que ya no estaba interesado en eso. </p><p>—Supongo que la magia no era lo mío después de todo —respondía Lance con una pequeña sonrisa desganada. </p><p>Lance tenía ahora 21 años, y recientemente se había mudado a su propio apartamento. Lejos de su madre, sus hermanos, y su familia en general. Es decir, Lance amaba a su familia, pero cuando todos vivían apretados bajo el mismo pequeño techo las cosas lentamente comenzaban a tornarse algo asfixiantes de vez en cuando.</p><p>Había dos cajas en su departamento que Lance se rehusaba a desempacar, eran los libros viejos de magia y los materiales extraños de pociones y hechizos de su abuela, que habían sido heredados a él a petición de esta. Había un libro en específico cuya parte interior de la tapa y primeras páginas estaban llenas de firmas, el libro familiar de hechizos. </p><p>Según la tradición, cada miembro de la familia que había sido poseedor de la magia debía de estudiar, memorizar y perfeccionar cada hechizo de el libro, además de añadir uno propio a este. Una vez completado esto, se consideraban las lecciones de magia terminadas, y el poseedor de la magia en cuestión debía de poner su firma en el libro, impregnando esta con un poco de sus propias habilidades mágicas.</p><p>Cada que Lance se encontraba a si mismo pensando sobre su abuela, sólo abría la caja para sacar el libro y pasar los dedos delicadamente por la firma de ella, con una letra cursiva muy elegante y atrayente.</p><p>Annette.</p><p>Entonces lo sentía, sentía la esencia de la magia de su abuela impregnando su pulcra firma y los recuerdos regresaban. Cuando ella le daba lecciones de magia, cuando le enseñaba las principales reglas y tradiciones de los portadores anteriores a ellos, cuando le contaba historias de cómo su madre le enseñó a ella, y las figuras de su bisabuela y su abuela, en ese entonces una niña, se proyectaban en el aire mientras la historia seguía su curso, mientras ella le contaba con cariño como su madre la abrazaba y le decía un "Buen trabajo, Nettie" cada que ella lograba dominar un nuevo aspecto de su magia.</p><p>Su abuela se había ido antes de que Lance pudiera ser capaz de seguir con la tradición y terminar sus estudios de magia, así que su firma aún estaba pendiente de aparecer en ese libro, a pesar de que Lance estaba a punto de lograr escribirla antes de que su abuela lo dejara.</p><p>Nadie sabía sobre las habilidades especiales de Lance, nadie excepto sus pequeños sobrinos. Los niños eran más fáciles de convencer de que su magia era de verdad que los adultos, y Lance se divertía mucho apareciendo y desapareciendo cosas para ellos, además de hacer clara trampa en el juego de las escondidas y llamarse a sí mismo el rey del juego. Pero eso era cuando Lance aún usaba su magia, ahora seguía jugando con todos sus sobrinos, pero cada que estos mencionaban su magia Lance les explicaba que un malvado dragón la había robado, pero que tarde o temprano la recuperaría.</p><p>Así que esa era la nueva vida de Lance, completamente alejada de cualquier cosa fantástica o mágica. Y a él le gustaba que fuera de esa manera, simplemente era... Normal ahora. Y eso era algo bueno.</p><p>Tenía un trabajo en una cafetería, no tenía las mejores notas en la escuela pero al menos no eran malas, tenía un lindo y cómodo departamento, amigos increíbles, y por último un novio al que Lance adoraba. Y todo eso lo había conseguido sin ayuda de su magia.</p><p>Lance salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a su antes mencionado novio quejarse junto a él.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede? —Lance lo miró curioso, despejando su atención del programa que antes se encontraba viendo en la televisión.</p><p>—Los boletos se acabaron —Keith puso su teléfono celular en el sofá a su lado con un gesto de derrota en su rostro.</p><p>Lance parpadeó un par de veces antes de entender a que se refería Keith.</p><p>—Oh, hablas de el concierto al que querías ir.</p><p>—Cambiaron la fecha de la preventa de improvisto y los boletos se acabaron —suspiró Keith—. No puedo creerlo, es la primera vez que están en la ciudad y es para su gira de despedida, era mi única oportunidad para poder ir a uno de sus conciertos —Keith enterró el rostro en uno de los cojines.</p><p>—Puedes buscar a alguien que revenda los boletos en Internet —sugirió buscando animar al contrario.</p><p>—Ya lo intenté, las personas que encontré ya los habían vendido todos —Keith volvió a suspirar—. En serio daría cualquier cosa por poder ir al concierto... —Keith se recargó en Lance sin muchas ganas y comenzó a ver la televisión sin mucho interés. </p><p>Lance mordió su labio y dio un hondo suspiro, una voz resonando en lo profundo de su mente diciéndole que usara su magia, pero de inmediato otra voz, presumiblemente la de su abuela, se escuchó en sus oídos.</p><p>«—La regla número uno de la magia es que si es usada con buenos propósitos y para el bien, siempre estará de tu lado. Pero si es usada con propósitos egoístas, esta se tornará en tu contra y habrá muy malos resultados.»</p><p>Regla número uno, de muchas, que Lance había tenido que memorizar y seguir </p><p>desde niño. Incluso la magia tenía sus reglas, por más molesto que esto fuera. </p><p>—Ojalá pudiera ayudarte... —murmuró mientras trataba de concentrarse de nuevo en la televisión.</p><p>No podía usar su magia para conseguirle un boleto a Keith porque, en primer lugar, no era simplemente materializarlo de la nada. Es decir, sí, podía hacer eso con algunos objetos, pero para obtener el boleto eso significaba que debía usar su magia para tomar el boleto de alguien más que había pagado justamente por él y que estaba probablemente igual de ansioso que Keith sobre el concierto. Eso definitivamente calificaba como un “objetivo egoísta” ya que lo haría simplemente para no ver a Keith así de desanimado, pero conseguirlo significaba quitárselo a alguien más. Así que, gracias a las reglas, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Pero Lance desearía poder con todas sus fuerzas. Aunque para él, la magia tenía más reglas de lo necesario.</p><p>Algunas eran obvias, cómo no usar pociones o hechizos de amor, no alterar el orden natural de la vida e intentar revivir a alguien, blah, blah, blah. Aunque sí que había otras más, y Lance había pasado los últimos años de su vida rompiendo una de las más importantes de todas. </p><p>Nunca, jamás, contengas tu magia.</p><p>Supuestamente, era lo peor que podías hacer. La magia era un constante flujo de energía, cómo un grifo abierto, necesitabas utilizarla regularmente si la poseías. Pero si no lo hacías, el grifo se cerraba, y las tuberías tarde o temprano sucumbirian ante la presión y la inundación de magia, y esta encontraría su propia forma de salir. O peor, no podrías ser capaz de volver a usarla nunca más. </p><p>Lance intentaba no pensar en eso cada día desde que decidió dejar de usar sus poderes.</p><p>Pero, sin embargo, había viejos hábitos que Lance aún conservaba, como dejar cristales (especialmente cuarzos) por todo su departamento, o mantener colgados por ahí varios atrapasueños, considerando la natural buena suerte que estos atraían. O reprenderse a sí mismo cada que se sorprendía jugando con una bolsa de hechizos entre sus manos, o cómo aveces inconscientemente murmuraba nombres de diferentes plantas y hierbas y sus distintos usos dependiendo del hechizo. También tenía que morderse la lengua o darse un regaño mental cada que estaba por comer o beber agua e inevitablemente decía o pensaba "Bendito sea". El bendecir objetos era una cosa constante usada en hechizos, y también era algo que su abuela lo hacía practicar con regularidad. </p><p>Pero, sobre todo, meditar. A Lance no le gustaba la meditación al principio, además fue algo que su abuela lo obligaba a hacer cómo parte de sus estudios de la magia. Pero con el tiempo, encontró que hacerlo le ayudaba a mantener su magia bajo control, y asegurarse de que no se desbordara si no la usaba. Además, lo ayudaba a relajarse.</p><p>Lance se aseguraba de que las cajas con libros y utensilios mágicos de su abuela siempre estuviera fuera de la vista de los demás en caso de llegar a tener a alguien visitándolo, aunque Keith era el que pasaba más tiempo en el apartamento de Lance. Por suerte, el jamás había visto las cajas, aunque aveces preguntaba porqué había toda clase de cristales tirados por toda la casa.</p><p>—Sólo es decoración, ni si quiera son reales —contestó Lance. Keith sólo asintió y cambió de tema.</p><p>Lance se sentía culpable por no decirle la verdad a Keith sobre él, pero el miedo era más fuerte, y Lance no quería que Keith se alejara de su lado por algo como su magia, así que hasta ahora lo mantenía en secreto. Ni si quiera su mejor amigo Hunk lo sabía, ni ningún otro amigo de Lance. Era su secreto, suyo y de su nana. Y se mantendría así por un tiempo más. </p><p> </p><p>Lance se dejó caer en su sofá con cansancio. Estas últimas semanas habían sido un infierno para él, la cafetería estaba más llena que nunca y uno de sus compañeros se enfermó así que tuvo que cubrir algunos de sus turnos, además estaba entrando en periodo de exámenes finales. </p><p>Así que Lance últimamente no tenía tiempo para tomarse un respiro, apenas y había podido ver a Keith en la semana, y estaba seguro de que habían pasado por lo menos dos semanas desde la última vez que había podido salir con Hunk o el resto de sus amigos.</p><p>Lance prácticamente podía sentir la tensión acumularse en sus hombros, además de que hacía por lo menos más de 7 días que no tenía la oportunidad de meditar para regular su magia y relajarse un poco. Creía que iba a morir del cansancio en cualquier momento, y la única cosa manteniendolo de pie era la gran taza de café con extra cafeína que tomaba por las mañanas. El castaño también estaba horrorizado cuando notó las enormes bolsas bajo sus ojos que, según el, lo hacían lucir menos bello.</p><p>Aunque finalmente Keith logró hacer que Lance saliera con él para relajarse un poco. Las cosas en la cafetería ya estaban más tranquilas, su compañero había regresado a trabajar, y sus exámenes casi terminaban, así que por fin Lance pudo tener su primera cita con Keith en semanas.</p><p>Aunque no había sido nada impresionante, sólo los dos paseando por un parque de la mano. Pero igual, les gustaban las citas así de tranquilas, además no había muchas personas en el parque ese día, y menos aún en el lugar favorito de ambos, bajo un gran y viejo árbol. Estaban conversando de trivialidades cuando el teléfono de Lance sonó, este no planeaba contestar hasta que notó que era su madre.</p><p>—Ya regreso —Keith asintió en respuesta y Lance se levantó, contestando su teléfono.</p><p>Estuvo un par de minutos hablando con su madre hasta que por fin esta colgó. Él se dio la vuelta y frunció el ceño al ver a un idiota aparentemente tratando de ligar con Keith, pero Lance se sintió internamente orgulloso de su novio al ver que Keith no le prestaba la menor atención y se encontraba sólo revisando algo en su teléfono.</p><p>Así que Lance se acercó de nuevo, a tiempo para ver a ese tipo tomar a Keith de la muñeca para captar su atención. Lance sabía perfectamente que Keith era experto en patear traseros, especialmente porque había pateado el suyo antes, así que reconoció esa mirada. La de 'Deja de tocarme o en serio te daré el puñetazo de tu vida y te romperé la nariz' que Keith le había dedicado a él muchas veces, era su mirada de advertencia.</p><p>—Estoy intentando hablar contigo, deberías al menos no ignorarme.</p><p>Y ese tipo no captó el mensaje, así que sí, Keith le dio el puñetazo de su vida. Y sí, por el sonido y el grito del tipo, probablemente le rompió la nariz. Aunque no es cómo que fuera la primera vez que Keith rompía la nariz de alguien.</p><p>El tipo retrocedió y dejó ir a Keith, sosteniendo su nariz con sangre escurriendo de entre sus dedos. Le dio a Keith una mirada de furia y se abalanzó sobre él, logrando regresarle un puñetazo en la mejilla. </p><p>Lo siguiente pasó en un segundo, Lance sintió una poderosa corriente de energía pasar por su cuerpo y comenzando a consumirlo rápidamente. Finalmente, su magia se había desbordado. En un parpadeo ya estaba junto a ellos, pequeños rayos azules de energía saliendo de las puntas de sus dedos y las palmas de sus manos, sus ojos brillando de un fuerte color azul neón. Con un movimiento de mano logró lanzar al tipo lejos de Keith. </p><p>—No te atrevas a volver a tocarlo —su voz sonó más dura y más grave de lo normal. </p><p>El otro chico pareció confundido sobre qué lo había empujado lejos, pero después posó su mirada en Lance y de inmediato se puso de pie y se echó a correr. Lance chasqueó la lengua.</p><p>—... ¿Lance? —el mencionado volvió su vista a Keith. Este lo miraba desconcertado, sorprendido y...</p><p>Con miedo.</p><p>Eso fue suficiente para hacer al castaño recuperar el control. Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y los pequeños rayos saliendo de sus manos pararon. La energía se detuvo para empezar a fluir de manera más calmada esta vez. Ahora fue Lance el que retrocedió.</p><p>—Keith...</p><p>—¿Qué... Qué fue eso?</p><p>—Yo... —Lance miró sus manos. Keith se puso de pie y dio un paso en su dirección—. ¡No! Espera, no te acerques... No quiero hacerte daño... </p><p>—Lance... </p><p>No pudo evitarlo. Se echó a correr, ignorando los gritos de Keith detrás suyo diciéndole que regresara. </p><p> </p><p>Había pasado casi una semana desde que Lance se había encerrado en su departamento. Varias veces recibió llamadas de Keith, seguidas de insistentes toques en su puerta pidiéndole que lo dejara entrar. Lance no había salido de su departamento en una semana, y seguiría haciéndolo si no se hubiera quedado ya sin comida. Ojalá conociera algún hechizo para no volver a necesitar comer nunca más. Para suerte de Lance, sus clases habían terminado, y logró ausentarse del trabajo diciendo que estaba enfermo. </p><p>Sus demás amigos lo habían llamado también, pero Lance no contestó a ninguna de sus llamadas, y esperaba de verdad que Keith no hubiera dicho nada sobre lo que pasó.</p><p>Claro que su magia explotaría tarde o temprano, más aún bajo la increíble presión por la que Lance estaba pasando en esos momentos.</p><p>Lance se sentía horrible. Había asustado a Keith. Seguramente ahora sólo lo buscaba para dejarlo y decirle en su cara que era un fenómeno.</p><p>El castaño se levantó sin ganas y tomó su llave, moriría de inanición si seguía de esa manera, así que salió a comprar algo más de comida. Por suerte, el supermercado estaba cerca, aunque Lance igualmente rezó internamente al universo para no encontrarse con ninguno de sus amigos, especialmente con Keith.</p><p>Una vez terminó sus compras, salió rápidamente y se dirigió a su apartamento de nuevo, aún sin energías. Su estado depresivo era malo para él, y lo sabía. Teniendo una tan poderosa aura mágica, podría fácilmente atraer espíritus y cosas oscuras gracias a lo bajas que estaban sus vibraciones. Aunque no podía evitarlo, se sentía muy mal.</p><p>Entró a su apartamento, no prestando atención al hecho de que la puerta estaba sin llave, pues usualmente Lance olvidaba cerrarla. Se dirigió a la cocina arrastrando los pies y dejó las bolsas de plástico llenas de comida sobre la encimera.</p><p>—Te ves horrible. —Lance dio un salto en su lugar y de inmediato se giró a mirar a Keith. Claro que estaba en su departamento. Lance dio un gruñido.</p><p>Sabía que si Keith estaba ahí era porque debía de estar ahí, su Nana le había enseñado a leer las señales del universo, pero igualmente Lance no estaba listo para ver a Keith a la cara. Así que simplemente comenzó a acomodar las cosas en su lugar.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>—Te lo dije, quiero hablar contigo.</p><p>—¿Sobre qué? Ya sé lo que vas a decir, y está bien si quieres dejarme o si piensas que soy un fenómeno.</p><p>Lance escuchó a Keith detrás de él dando un suspiro.</p><p>—Eso no es lo que iba a decir.</p><p>—Oh, ¿prefieres usar palabras peores entonces? —Lance abrió la puerta del refrigerador para meter un frasco de mermelada. Keith avanzó y se detuvo junto a Lance.</p><p>—No, entiende que no es eso. Así que, ¿vas a hablar conmigo sobre lo que pasó o no?</p><p>Ahora Lance suspiró mientras finalmente se giraba a mirar a Keith.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Sólo quiero saber que pasó.</p><p>Lance desvío la mirada.</p><p>—Bien, te contaré. Pero antes quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase no le contarás a nadie.</p><p>—Lo prometo —contestó de inmediato Keith. Lance caminó a la sala y le hizo un gesto a Keith para que lo siguiera.</p><p>Una vez ahí, Lance se tomó unos minutos para ordenar sus pensamientos antes de empezar a hablar.</p><p>—Es algo complicado, pero podría decirse que tengo... Magia. Es algo que se ha heredado en mi familia por generaciones, y la última en tenerlo antes de mi fue mi abuela. Ella era mi tutora, hasta... Hasta que falleció. Desde entonces no volví a usar mi magia, pero gracias a que la tengo debo de usarla constantemente o va a acumularse y eventualmente escapar. Eso es lo que pasó en el parque —Lance suspiró.</p><p>Keith guardo silencio por un par de segundos.</p><p>—¿Magia? —Lance asintió—. Así que mi novio tiene poderes mágicos... ¿Porqué nunca me lo dijiste?</p><p>—Bueno, tenía miedo de tu reacción.</p><p>—¿Estás bromeando? —Lance alzó una ceja, mirando a Keith sin comprender a qué se refería—. Mi novio tiene poderes mágicos —repitió Keith—. Eso es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en toda mi vida.</p><p>—Estás... Tú... ¿Qué?</p><p>Keith rodó los ojos algo divertido y se estiró para tomar la mano de Lance.</p><p>—Dije, que no creo que seas raro o algo, y que creo que es increíble que seas así. Supongo que es parte de ti, y... —Keith hizo una pausa y sonrió levemente—. Apuesto a que a tu abuela no le gustaría que reprimieras la parte de ti que te hace especial.</p><p>Lance miró a Keith en silencio por unos segundos y después sonrió, abalanzándose para abrazarlo. Definitivamente tenía el mejor novio del mundo...</p><p>—Pero —Keith se separó de él—. No te perdonaré tan fácil que no hayas usado esa misma magia tuya para conseguirme un boleto para el concierto —Lance río.</p><p>Ambos pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando animadamente, aunque Lance era el que más hablaba, contándole a Keith anécdotas de cuando su abuela aún le enseñaba y algunas cosas acerca de su magia.</p><p>Quizás habría sido más fácil decirle a Keith desde un principio.</p><p> </p><p>Con el tiempo, y después de mucha insistencia, Keith logró que Lance comenzara a, poco a poco, usar su magia de nuevo. Keith estaba sinceramente fascinado por ella, y le gustaba sentarse frente a Lance y verlo solamente estudiar algunos hechizos del antiguo libro de su familia (Keith también le había insistido para que terminara con sus estudios mágicos).</p><p>Keith frunció la nariz mientras miraba la bolsa que Lance había dejado sobre la mesa frente a él.</p><p>—¿Qué es todo eso?</p><p>—Materiales para un hechizo —Lance se dejó caer en el sofá a su lado mientras Keith alcanzaba la bolsa y miraba en el interior.</p><p>—¿Un hechizo para qué?</p><p>—Desde que dejé de usar mi magia, por consecuencia, mi tercer ojo no está tan abierto como antes.</p><p>—¿Tercer ojo? —Keith alzó una ceja.</p><p>—Sí, haré un hechizo para volver a abrirlo. Es muy sencillo, sólo necesito cuatro ingredientes; una vela púrpura, aceite de sésamo, bálsamo tigre e incienso de sándalo —enumeró Lance de memoria.</p><p>—Huele horrible —Keith le pasó la bolsa con los ingredientes antes mencionados.</p><p>—¡Claro que no! Huele al incienso, y que sepas, que el incienso de sándalo huele delicioso.</p><p>—Lo que digas, señor brujo...</p><p>Lance puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó para llevar la bolsa a su habitación, ya haría el hechizo cuando Keith se fuera más tarde.</p><p> </p><p>28 de Julio. Era el cumpleaños de Lance, y el moreno comenzó el día pensando que sería recibido por su novio o sus amigos, dispuestos a despertarlo cantándole feliz cumpleaños. Aunque, sorpresivamente, no fue así.</p><p>—Quizás es muy temprano... —murmuró Lance mientras miraba su reloj. Eran casi las doce de la tarde. Era, más bien, ya algo tarde.</p><p>Lance suspiró, pensando que quizás lo olvidaron, y se levantó dispuesto a empezar el día. Era su cumpleaños, y gracias a ser sábado no tenía clases, pero a pesar de eso debía de estar en su trabajo ese día, y de hecho, empezaba a hacérsele tarde.</p><p>Lance se levantó y se preparó rápidamente, tomando su teléfono y frunciendo el ceño al no ver ningún mensaje de felicitación de parte de sus amigos. Ni si quiera de Hunk, que tenía la costumbre de mandar un largo mensaje de feliz cumpleaños a todos tan pronto dieran las doce de la madrugada exactas.</p><p>Con un suspiro, Lance guardó su teléfono y tomó sus llaves. Ya robaría una dona de la cafetería para desayunar cuando tuviera un rato libre de atender clientes, pero debía llegar antes de que se le hiciera tarde.</p><p>El resto del día Lance la pasó en su trabajo, revisando de manera ansiosa su teléfono cada que podía, pero aún sin recibir ningún mensaje.</p><p>Su turno terminó cerca de las ocho y Lance regresó a su departamento algo decaído. Ni si quiera su madre lo había llamado para felicitarlo, pero supuso que estaba ocupada, estaban en mitad de remodelar la casa donde Lance y sus hermanos crecieron, así que quizás sólo no había notado la fecha por lo ocupada que estaba.</p><p>Lance entró a su departamento, arrojando sus llaves a la pequeña mesa junto a la puerta. Se quitó su chaqueta y la mandó volando al perchero con un movimiento de mano, después apareció una botella de agua de su cocina en su mano y por último encendió las luces con otro movimiento de muñeca. </p><p>Entonces se quedó congelado al ver a sus amigos ahí reunidos, mirándolo estupefactos. Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Coran y Shiro lo miraban sorprendidos mientras que Keith sólo lo miraba sin saber exactamente qué decir.</p><p>—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó primero Pidge.</p><p>—... ¿Qué ES esto? —contestó Lance, remarcando el 'Es'.</p><p>—Tu fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa —contestó Hunk—. Pero, amigo, de verdad, ¿qué fue eso?</p><p>—Uh... —Lance miró a Keith de inmediato, sin saber qué decir. Este sólo se encogió de hombros, dándole a Lance una silenciosa pregunta: ¿vas a decirles?</p><p>Lance pasó saliva y lo pensó por un segundo. Ya les había ocultado la verdad antes, podía seguir haciéndolo pero... No. Ya eran suficientes mentiras en su vida.</p><p>—Supongo que tengo mucho que explicar... —murmuró Lance.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Eso es lo más loco que he escuchado en mi vida! —gritó emocionado Hunk—. Viejo, ¡magia! Como, magia de verdad.</p><p>—Sí, lo sé, Hunk —murmuró Lance algo divertido—. He vivido con ella toda mi vida.</p><p>—En otro momento te diría que todo tiene una explicación lógica, pero creo que es evidente que esto no lo tiene —Pidge se cruzó de brazos—. Haz destrozado mi lógica, Lance. </p><p>—Eso es increíble —Shiro sonrió. </p><p>—¡Magnífico, sin duda! —gritó Coran. Allura asintió, estando de acuerdo con lo que dijo el hombre. </p><p>—Incluso me da algo de envidia, siempre me gustó la magia de pequeña. </p><p>—Hum... Bueno, de hecho, Allura... —Lance ladeó la cabeza mientras la observaba—. Es extraño, pero siento una aura mágica viniendo de ti. No podía percibirlo antes porqué dejé de usar mi magia, pero creo... Allura, pregunta seria, ¿veías hadas de pequeña?</p><p>Allura parpadeó un par de veces, procesando la pregunta de Lance.</p><p>—... Mi padre dice que solía contarle que lo hacía —dijo Allura, algo confundida. </p><p>—Eso lo explica. Tienes alguna conexión con ellas y su Reino. Aunque es extraño, técnicamente por eso aún podrías verlas, usualmente sólo se muestran ante niños.</p><p>—Bueno —interrumpió Hunk—. Pueden hablar de eso después, aún tenemos un cumpleaños que celebrar.</p><p>Todos asintieron y se levantaron dispuestos a celebrar como nunca el cumpleaños de Lance.</p><p> </p><p>Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada cuando todos se fueron, todos excepto Keith, que puso de excusa ayudarlo a limpiar. Aunque Lance sabía que sus intenciones eran en realidad quedarse a dormir con él. Keith era aveces como un gato mimado, y cuando quería atención se aseguraba de darle señales a Lance de esto, pero otras veces también era todo un arisco.</p><p>Así que después de limpiar un poco ambos se fueron a dormir juntos.</p><p>Lance cerró sus ojos y de pronto se encontró en un espacio blanco. Abrió los ojos de nuevo para observar su alrededor y después parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz.</p><p>—Creciste mucho, antes eras muy bajo —Lance se giró de inmediato, encontrándose con el sonriente y gentil rostro de su abuela.</p><p>—Abuela...</p><p>—No tengo mucho tiempo —lo cortó ella—. Feliz cumpleaños, mi tuburoncito —su abuela se acercó y lo miró cariñosamente—. Tengo mucho que decirte, estoy orgullosa de que uses tu magia otra vez. Ese novio tuyo sí que es bueno para ti, dale las gracias de mi parte.</p><p>—Abuela, ¿qué haces aquí? —Lance por fin se recuperó del shock inicial de ver a su abuela y la miró con sorpresa.</p><p>—Niño tontito —su abuela jaló un poco de su oreja, haciendo que Lance soltara un quejido—. ¡Claro que estoy aquí! Tenía que venir a verte.</p><p>—¡Mi oreja! —chilló Lance, logrando que su abuela lo soltara.</p><p>—Y sobre esos amigos tuyos que organizaron tu fiesta —su abuela se dio la media vuelta—. Todos tienen potencial mágico, sólo no han tenido la oportunidad de empezar a explotarlo. Siento a algunos de los demás espíritus antiguos en ellos, puedo sentir la presencia de el espíritu del fuego en tu novio. Deberías enseñarles a usar su propia magia.</p><p>—Pero yo no sé enseñar magia...</p><p>—¡Tonterías! —su abuela se volvió a mirarlo de nuevo—. Yo te enseñé bien, sé que podrás usar eso que aprendiste en ellos —ella volvió a darse la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de Lance—. No me queda más tiempo, adiós, mi pequeño tuburoncito. </p><p>Ella miró sobre su hombro y le dio una leve sonrisa a Lance.</p><p>—Adiós, Nana... —Lance regresó la sonrisa y unos segundos después despertó.</p><p>Miró a Keith aún durmiendo a su lado y sonrió levemente mientras decidía que quizás seguiría el consejo de su Nana.</p><p> </p><p>—Muy bien, estamos listos para empezar —Lance dejó el libro de hechizos frente a él en la mesa.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Hunk—. ¿Y si no puedo hacer magia? ¿Y si soy el único que no puede...?</p><p>—Hunk —lo cortó Lance—. Mi abuela era la persona más perceptiva del mundo entero, y si ella dice que tú también tienes magia, es porque la tienes. Así que tranquilo.</p><p>—Así que, ¿Dónde empezamos, profesor Dumbledore? —Keith sonrió divertido y se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>—Ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Keith. Y por eso, tú serás el primero en hacer una práctica de invocación de objetos.</p><p>Keith soltó un quejido y Lance solamente se río, su abuela tenía razón. La magia era divertida, aunque tenía mucho trabajo que hacer para lograr enseñarles a todos ellos lo que había aprendido por años. Pero definitivamente sería muy divertido. Aunque ahora ya no era sólo su secreto... </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. [Arreglando la S8] My Soulmate.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los dos lo sabían desde el inicio, pero lo ignoraron. Lo enterraron. Lo mantuvieron en secreto.</p><p>La marca de alma gemela aparecía siempre en todas las personas al cumplir los 16. Cada marca era diferente, podía ser que no fueras capaz de ver color hasta conocerlos, o que tuvieras un contador en tu muñeca que disminuía con cada día que pasaba hasta conocerlos, o que pudieran sentir el dolor del otro. Como sea que fuera el caso, aquella noche donde Pidge, Hunk, Lance y Keith se arriesgaron a salvar a Shiro, se dieron cuenta.</p><p>Muchas de las veces, conocías a tu alma gemela sin darte cuenta. Podían ser amigos de la infancia, pero no sabrían que estaban destinados a estar juntos hasta los 16, donde se obtenía tu vínculo con tu alma gemela. </p><p>No importa qué marca tuvieras, al ver a tu alma gemela simplemente lo sabías. Algo hacía click dentro de ambos. Y eso sucedió cuando se volvieron a ver esa noche.</p><p>Ambos lo ignoraron, creyeron que había sido un error. No hablaron de ello hasta semanas después, ya que se vieron forzados a arreglar sus diferencias para poder tener una mejor dinámica y no afectar a los demás ahora que tenían al equipo Voltron.</p><p>Simplemente acordaron no hablar de eso. Nadie podía saber. Ellos no podían permitirse que eso fuera verdad. Así que simplemente lo ignoraron, con Lance esforzándose especialmente en formar una rivalidad con Keith para olvidar todo eso.</p><p>Pero las frases en sus muñecas eran prueba de que eso no era un error. Ahí estaban impresas las primeras palabras que se habían dicho al encontrarse de nuevo esa noche.</p><p>Una parte de el porqué Keith se marchó con la Espada de Marmora era para huir de Lance. Ambos estaban empezando a aceptar lo inevitable. Dejaron sus sentimientos en pausa e internaron concentrarse en lo que de verdad importaba, luchar esa guerra y ganar.</p><p>Y por un tiempo, funcionó. Incluso cuando Keith regresó, estaban suficientemente ocupados como para preocuparse por cosas como sus sentimientos.</p><p>Para cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco (eso considerando que aún necesitaban localizar a Haggar y descubrir que estaban planeando) ninguno habló sobre lo que pasó. Keith había terminado por aceptar que quizás el estar con Lance no sería tan malo, mientras que Lance seguía en proceso de aceptarlo.</p><p>Su último día en la tierra pasó con Keith y Lance conversando sobre el león negro mientras miraban el atardecer, y pronto se vieron obligados a partir de nuevo al espacio, la mayoría de los paladines despidiéndose de sus familias. Lance le prometió a su madre que regresaría sano y salvo, los padres de Hunk le dieron algo de comida para llevar, los padres de Pidge irían con ellos en el Atlas así que sólo se preparaban para irse, y finalmente Shiro seguía haciendo las últimas preparaciones del Atlas junto a Adam, su segundo al mando. Hizo a Keith algo nostálgico, pero sabía que tendría la oportunidad de ver a su madre pronto.</p><p>Ya de regreso en el espacio, las cosas no fueron fáciles. Fue una de las más difíciles batallas que hayan tenido, y justo cuando iba a terminar fue cuando sucedió.</p><p>Lance.</p><p>Estaba herido, y de gravedad. Necesitaba ayuda pronto o perderían a un paladín y, por tanto, perderían la batalla.</p><p>Ahí fue cuando Allura intervino. Los Alteanos eran dadores de vida después de todo, pero esta herida era diferente. Fue provocada por la quintaesencia corrupta de Haggar, no era como la última vez. Así que Allura se vio obligada a transferir algo de su propia Quintaesencia Alteana, ya lo había hecho con Shiro, y resultó. La herida se cerró y los ojos de Lance se abrieron de golpe mientras dos marcas azules aparecían bajo sus ojos. La batalla aún no estaba perdida.</p><p> </p><p>Habían ganado. Al final, habían logrado detener a Honerva antes de que acabara con todas las realidades, y esta ahora estaba en paz junto a su esposo y Lotor.</p><p>Altea había regresado, y Allura junto con Coran y el resto de los Alteanos se encargaban de seguir el legado de Altea y reconstruir su civilización.</p><p>Muchas cosas habían sucedido en el último tiempo, Shiro y Adam finalmente se habían casado, Hunk era un reconocido chef y el representante político de Voltron en las reuniones de la coalición, que se encargaba de mantener la paz en la galaxia. Pidge y Matt eran, junto a Sam, de los mejores ingenieros en el Garrison. Y, finalmente, Keith y Lance, que ahora eran profesores en el cuartel. Eventualmente, cuando los demás empezaron a sospechar ya que ellos eran los únicos que no hablaban de sus almas gemelas, tuvieron que confesar la verdad. Hunk insistió e insistió hasta que logró convencer a Lance de que fueran en una cita, y Lance no podría estar más agradecido con Hunk por eso. En esa cita, se dio cuenta que Keith probablemente sí era su futuro.</p><p>—¿Estás listo? Están esperándonos —Keith sacó a Lance de sus pensamientos mientras se acercaba a él.</p><p>—Oh... Sí, sólo estaba pensando —Lance dio una leve sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Keith y lo tomaba de la mano.</p><p>—¿Sobre qué?</p><p>—Hum... Sólo algunas cosas, nada importante.</p><p>—Así que ha pasado un año...</p><p>—Sí, ha sido un muy agitado año...</p><p>—Bueno, nos esperan para la ceremonia.</p><p>—¿Nervioso por su discurso, señor líder de Voltron? —Lance río levemente mientras miraba burlón a Keith.</p><p>—No, lo que me pone nervioso es que hagas alguna estupidez para hacerme reír mientras estoy dando mi discurso.</p><p>—¡No iba a hacer nada!</p><p>—No confío en ti después de la última vez.</p><p>—... ¿Qué no tú mismo dijiste que nos esperan? Vamos, camina —Lance empezó a empujar a Keith fuera de la habitación mientras esté rodaba los ojos divertido y lo dejaba arrastrarlo hasta el lugar de la ceremonia.</p><p>Estaban en Altea, listos para la ceremonia de el día festivo proclamado por la Reina Allura hacía unos meses. Un día para honrar a los Alteanos caídos en la guerra, al rey Alfor, a Hoverva y a Lotor.</p><p>—¿Listo? —preguntó Keith, a punto de salir al jardín donde se celebraría la ceremonia.</p><p>Lance le dio una leve sonrisa, las marcas azules bajo sus ojos casi brillando a la luz del día.</p><p>—Siempre —dio un apretón en la mano de Keith antes de que ambos salieran a festejar con su familia y amigos. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Necesitaba arreglar la S8, y siempre he querido hacer algo de un Soulmate AU así que :v créditos de las imágenes a sus respectivos creadores.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Luces, cámara, acción [Actor AU]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El momento había llegado, era la batalla final contra Honerva para salvar las realidades. Tenían que darlo todo para ganar...</p><p>—¡Corte! Se queda. Hora del almuerzo, chicos. Hoy tendrán más tiempo del usual, tenemos que hacer unos arreglos de guión y escenarios para la siguiente escena, regresen en 2.</p><p>Todos soltaron gritos de alegría mientras corrían en manada a la cafetería. Habían sido unas largas horas de filmación y todos estaban muertos de hambre.</p><p>Ya en la cafetería, todos se sentaron a disfrutar de su comida y hablar un poco también.</p><p>—Así que, Lance, ¿qué opinas del final? —preguntó Pidge.</p><p>—No lo sé, sabes que no es el final definitivo, aún están decidiendo si cambiarlo —Pidge asintió como respuesta.</p><p>—Yo creo que a los fans les gustaría.</p><p>Keith, sentado junto a Lance, gruñó por lo bajo.</p><p>—... Y Keith lo odiaría —Lance soltó una risa y le dio un codazo al azabache—. Ya, no seas un celoso.</p><p>—Lotor está igual —Allura negó con la cabeza—. Y no sé si a los fans les gustaría, la mayoría quiere verlos a ustedes dos juntos —Allura apuntó con su tenedor en dirección de Keith y Lance.</p><p>—En general ustedes tienen la culpa, siempre aprovechan y hacen sus escenas más románticas de lo necesario —acusó Shiro.</p><p>—Los fans no sólo quieren verlos juntos en la serie —insinuó Hunk con una leve sonrisa. </p><p>—No es nuestra culpa que todos nos amen, ¿cierto, Keithy? Además, lo que ellos no saben es que ya estamos juntos. </p><p>—Cierto. Cambiando de tema, estoy sorprendido de que después de 8 temporadas Allura siga olvidando el acento.</p><p>Todos soltaron una carcajada a excepción de la mencionada.</p><p>—¡No es mi culpa!</p><p>—Sólo no entiendo cómo sigues haciéndolo después de tanto tiempo, sis. </p><p>—Pues yo no entiendo como sigues olvidando tus líneas siempre, Lance. </p><p>—Oigan, hablando de eso, hoy Lance no olvidó ninguna de sus líneas, es un milagro —Allura le dio a Shiro una mirada de agradecimiento por el nuevo cambio de tema. </p><p>—¡Shhh! Shiro, vas a darme mala suerte —se quejó Lance.</p><p>—Oh, no seas un supersticioso.</p><p>—¡Mis paladines! —interrumpió la alegre voz de Coran mientras se sentaba en el extremo libre de la mesa—. ¿Qué discuten ahora? </p><p>—Shiro me dará mala suerte por mencionar que no arruiné ninguna línea hoy. </p><p>—Shiro, no le des mala suerte a mi muchacho. La necesita para que Keith siga con él. </p><p>—Gracias Cor... ¡Oye! —Lance soltó un quejido y todos simplemente estallaron en risas. </p><p>Siguieron bromeando y hablando tranquilamente por un rato hasta que era hora de volver al set, donde aparentemente tenían que reunirse con el director de nuevo. </p><p>—El final será cambiado, y esta vez es definitivo —les informó el director una vez estaban de regreso en el set—. Recibirán los nuevos libretos más tarde, tienen tiempo para memorizarlos, no grabaremos el final hasta la siguiente semana, aún necesitamos filmar otras escenas. Ahora tomen sus posiciones.</p><p>Todos asintieron y se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares, listos para filmar la siguiente escena.</p><p> </p><p>—¿¡QUÉ!? —el grito de Lance resonó por todo el set después de leer el que sería el final definitivo de la serie—. ¡POR FIN! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! </p><p>—Lance, no —Allura le dio un golpe en la mano a su mejor amigo al ver que intentaba tomar su teléfono, seguramente para publicar algo sobre su emoción en su Instagram.</p><p>Lance no podía mantener la boca cerrada jamás, y accidentalmente había terminado por contar cosas que sucederían en el show en conferencias o eventos. </p><p>—¡Allura! —chilló Lance—. ¡Todos merecen conocer sobre mi emoción!</p><p>—No —repitió esta—. Sólo vas a arruinarles el final, trata de contener tu emoción.</p><p>—No puedo creer que tenías razón —Pidge negó con la cabeza.</p><p>—Pidgey, sabes que siempre tengo la razón.</p><p>—Tú peleando con los escritores sí resultó.</p><p>—Lo mismo digo de ti Shiro, ¡¿ya leíste tu final?! —Lance saltó de su lugar emocionado.</p><p>—Sí, sí, igual no puedo creerlo.</p><p>—¡Keith! —Lance se tiró sobre el antes mencionado, sacándole un quejido a este—. ¿No te gustó el nuevo final? Al menos así dejarás de estar celoso sobre el final donde yo termino con Allura.</p><p>—Claro que me gustó, es mucho mejor que el otro.</p><p>—A Lotor le gustará este final —comentó Allura.</p><p>—Oigan, en caso de que no lo recuerden, tenemos nuestra último panel en unas horas.</p><p>—Gracias por recordarnos Hunk, ahora necesitamos que alguien vigile a Lance para que no abra la boca.</p><p>—¡No es mi culpa, Shiro! Sólo se me escapan las cosas...</p><p>—¿Y casualmente no se te ha escapado lo tuyo con Keith?</p><p>—... Eso es diferente, Pidge.</p><p>—Claro que lo es...</p><p> </p><p>La hora del panel había llegado, anunciaron sus nombres y uno a uno desfilaron hacia sus lugares bajo los aplausos insistentes de los fanáticos.</p><p>Todos saludaron alegremente a sus fans, aunque el ambiente era algo agridulce considerando que era el último panel pues la serie estaba por terminar.</p><p>Cómo de costumbre, varios fans pasaron al micrófono para hacer sus preguntas, siendo el primero un chico con gafas el cual antes que nada saludo a los actores.</p><p>—Mi pregunta, obviamente, es ¿Qué podemos esperar del final de Voltron?</p><p>Lance inmediatamente abrió su boca para responder, todos gritando un unísono "¡NO!" y Pidge, sentada junto a Lance, tapó la boca de este.</p><p>Lance se tiró hacia atrás en su silla, como un niño haciendo berrinche.</p><p>—Lance tiene estrictamente prohibido hablar del final —explicó Allura.</p><p>—No queremos que lo arruine, sólo podemos decir que estamos emocionados de que lo vean y seguro les gustará.</p><p>Después de la respuesta de Shiro, otra fan pasó y las preguntas siguieron hasta que alguien preguntó por una de sus más divertidas experiencias en el set. Todos se miraron entre sí, pensando exactamente lo mismo y Hunk fue el que decidió explicar.</p><p>—Fue a mediados de la grabación de la sexta temporada, en el set de una nave Galra, creo. No era nuestra escena pero estábamos ahí, teníamos que grabar después de esa escena así que yo fui a buscar a Keith y a Lance, que como siempre estaban besuqueandose en el remolque de Lance y... —Los fans interrumpieron a Hunk, soltando gritos de emoción mientras todos los demás del cast miraban a Hunk incrédulos.</p><p>—Hunk... —murmuró Lance.</p><p>—¿Qué? —Hunk los miró a todos, no entendiendo el porqué de los gritos del público ni las miradas de sus compañeros.</p><p>Pidge negó con la cabeza y se inclinó más cerca de él, tapando el micrófono con su mano.</p><p>—¿Keith y Lance besuqueandose? Como, no sé, ¿nuestros amigos en una relación secreta? —susurró tratando de no mover demasiado la boca para que ningún fan pudiera saber lo que decía.</p><p>—Oh... ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, se me escapó —se disculpó Hunk apenado, mientras que él tapaba su micrófono y hacía lo mismo que Pidge, mirando a Keith y a Lance los cuales sólo buscaban que el piso se abriera y los tragara ahí mismo.</p><p>—Hunk, Hunk... Siempre intentando alimentar a los fans —intervino Shiro, negando con la cabeza—. Ignoren eso, Lance y Keith sólo están molestos porque en realidad estaban en el comedor, Hunk solo intenta alimentar el Klance —algunos fans emitieron sonidos de decepción, inmediatamente creyendo la excusa ya que Hunk tenía un registro de hacer múltiples bromas sobre Lance y Keith estando juntos sólo para luego revelar que no era "verdad".</p><p>—Bueno, siguiendo con la historia... —continuó Allura con la anécdota, recibiendo algunos interrupciones de parte del resto del grupo y las preguntas siguieron una vez terminó la anécdota.</p><p>—¿Qué tan diferentes creen que son de sus personajes? —preguntó ahora una chica de cabello corto.</p><p>Todos se miraron entre sí, pensando sus respuestas.</p><p>—Lance es en realidad terrible coqueteando, especialmente con chicas —señaló Keith con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Lance captó el mensaje detrás de eso y soltó un "¡Oye!" mientras todos los demás estallaban en risas.</p><p>Lance definitivamente creía que no era tan malo coqueteando, es decir, sí, tal vez con chicas, pero había logrado enamorar a Keith, ¿no es así? Aunque no podía defenderse usando ese argumento considerando que su relación era un secreto y, más importante, también lo era la sexualidad de los dos. </p><p>Si fuera por ellos, lo gritarían a los cuatro vientos, pero eran actores. Tenían una cierta "imagen" que mantener, o eso les decían no sólo a ellos, sino también al resto del equipo. Pero todos sabían que tarde o temprano esos secretos podrían ser contados. </p><p>—No, no, su personaje es igual —dijo ahora Allura.</p><p>—El desfortunio con las chicas es lo que tienen en común, no lo que los diferencia.</p><p>—¿¡Tú también, Coran!? —Lance se levantó indignado—. Es todo, me voy. Regresaré cuando empiecen a respetarme —Lance se dio la media vuelta, pretendiendo irse del escenario con indignación.</p><p>—No, espera. Regresa, yo te necesito —lo llamó Keith, causando gritos de parte de los fans.</p><p>—... Bien, regresaré sólo por ti —la respuesta de Lance sólo causó más gritos.</p><p>Debían admitirlo, aveces sí que les gustaba jugar un poco y actuar como la verdadera pareja que eran en paneles y entrevistas sólo para entretener y volver locos a los fans.</p><p>—Regresando a la pregunta —dijo Pidge—. Allura no tiene acento británico, aunque creo que eso es evidente; Coran no está tan loco; Hunk es el que dice más malas palabras, especialmente cuando olvida sus líneas; Shiro hace bromas más estúpidas que el Lance de la serie... —Shiro hizo un puchero ante esto—. Keith en realidad no es tan gruñón, se ríe más veces de lo que creen, especialmente él arruina las escenas aveces riéndose de las caras de Lance; y Lance... Bueno, diría que es más inteligente, pero aveces dudo de eso... </p><p>—¡Pidge! —se quejó el antes mencionado. </p><p>—Pidge sólo está molesta porque Lance tenía la razón ayer sobre la solución a un acertijo y ella no —internivo Keith.</p><p>Pidge dio un exagerado golpe en la mesa como respuesta. </p><p>—¡11.111!</p><p>—¡La respuesta es 12.111 Pidge, y lo sabes! </p><p>—Y Pidge... Está un poco más loca —terminó Allura, mientras en el fondo Pidge y Lance seguían discutiendo. </p><p>—¿Y cuáles son sus mayores similitudes con sus personajes? —preguntó ahora otro chico. </p><p>—Allura es una muy buena líder —Comentó Hunk. Allura soltó un 'Awwwww' y se abrazó del cuello de Hunk por unos segundos. </p><p>—Pues yo creo que Hunk es igual de amable que su personaje —dijo una vez se separó de su amigo. </p><p>—Pidge es muy inteligente también —dijo ahora Shiro. </p><p>—Shiro es un buen padre, y Coran un gran tío —contestó Pidge. </p><p>—Keith es el más diferente a su personaje, pero creo que igual es un poco el lobo solitario —Keith rodó levemente los ojos ante el comentario de Lance. </p><p>—Bueno, yo creo que Lance es el que se parece más a su personaje —todos asintieron, confirmando las palabras de Keith—. Creo que es la persona menos egoísta que exista, y la más amable. </p><p>—Cierto, absolutamente todos en el equipo de producción lo adoran, y aunque no sean sus escenas Lance siempre está en el set dándoles cumplidos y ofreciéndoles bebidas a quien sea que esté terminando de grabar en esos momentos. </p><p>—Sólo es maravilloso —comentó Keith una vez Allura terminó de hablar. </p><p>Lance fingió limpiarse un par de lágrimas. </p><p>—Por eso estoy enamorado de estos dos —su respuesta sólo causó varios gritos de parte de el público de nuevo. </p><p> </p><p>Oficialmente, la última temporada había salido al aire. El 'Equipo Voltron', junto con algunos más involucrados, decidieron hacer una pijamada y ver la temporada todos juntos. Habían trabajado muy duro y el momento finalmente había llegado, la serie había terminado. Habían sido unos muy largos, pero divertidos 3 años de rodaje y arduo trabajo.</p><p>Era una tradición lo de hacer una pijamada y ver la serie cada que se estrenaba una nueva temporada, pero esta sería la última vez.</p><p>Ya todos acomodados en la sala y después de varios integrantes avisando sobre probables Spoilers en sus historias de Instagram, comenzaron a ver la temporada.</p><p>Después de todo, podían ser los actores de la serie, pero sólo eran unos fans más de la misma. </p><p>En el proceso se decidieron por "recrear" algunas de las escenas de la temporada, desde escenas dramáticas hasta escenas divertidas, y empezaron a publicarlas en sus historias de Instagram. Entonces entre risas y más fotos, llegaron al final del último episodio. </p><p>Lance le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Keith, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo molestarse, sino que sólo intentando llamar su atención. </p><p>—Keithy, creo que debemos de recrear eso...</p><p>—Lo mismo estaba pensando.</p><p>Ambos se miraron y sonrieron cómplices, empezando a gritarles a los demás con entusiasmo cuál sería la última foto que tomarían.</p><p>—Los fans van a volverse locos, si no lo hacen ya con ese final —comentó Hunk entre risas después de escuchar la idea del par.</p><p>—Ese es el punto, Hunky. Ahora toma la foto.</p><p>Pasaron los siguientes minutos intentando recrear la escena lo mejor que podían, Shiro tomando el papel de director e indicándoles a Keith y a Lance dónde colocarse exactamente para la foto.</p><p>—Y... Pidge, Hunk, tomen la foto.</p><p>Los aludidos hicieron lo pedido por Shiro y todos miraron la foto entre risas.</p><p>—Creo que esto merece ser un post y una historia, ¿tú que dices Keithy?</p><p>—Me parece una buena idea.</p><p>—¡Esperen! Pongan primero una advertencia de Spoilers, además no queremos arruinar la sorpresa —ambos asintieron en respuesta e hicieron lo sugerido por la castaña, publicando las fotos al mismo tiempo.</p><p>—Bueno, es tarde. Deberíamos dormir ya, además de que mañana ustedes dos tendrán mucho que explicar —todos asintieron ante las palabras de Allura y decidieron irse a dormir.</p><p>Mañana sería un largo día, empezando por esa foto de Lance y Keith besándose con la escena final de sus personajes haciendo lo mismo en la televisión detrás suyo rondando por todo Internet en probable cuestión de horas. Pero eso estaba bien, habían mantenido el secreto por mucho tiempo. Era hora de revelar algunas cosas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. [Langst] Sadness is my sin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance simplemente estaba harto. Harto de ser dejado de lado, harto de no ser tomado en serio, harto de ser una broma para todos...</p><p>Harto de ser el que tenía que recoger el desastre de sus compañeros. Harto de haber sido el que tuvo que cuidar de todos cuando Shiro se fue y nadie si quiera le agradeciera. Harto, harto, harto...</p><p>Lentamente, se estaba ahogando. No podía más con esto, simplemente era demasiado. Era una parte del equipo pero... ¿Lo necesitaban? Porque Lance dudaba que lo hicieran. Sólo era la séptima rueda.</p><p>Jamás pidió que nada de esto sucediera, quería ir al espacio, sí, pero no si eso significaba dejar a su familia de la nada y hacerlos creer que estaba muerto o simplemente que lo haría sentirse más sólo que nunca.</p><p>Lance tenía el hábito de escribirle mensajes a su familia, particularmente a su madre, pero estos claramente nunca se enviaban, así que comenzó a usar eso para desahogarse. Era algo así como su diario ahora.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mamá, el espacio es solitario.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mamá, te extraño.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mamá, creo que en realidad nadie me necesita aquí.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mamá, extraño las pijamadas con Vero.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mamá, extraño a Rachel.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mamá, feliz cumpleaños. Te amo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ma, oficialmente tengo 18. Nadie recordó que era mi cumpleaños, pero está bien... Ustedes lo recordaron, ¿verdad?... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Empiezo a olvidar tu voz. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ma, ¿cómo era el rostro de papá?... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¿Cuánto han crecido Nadia y Sylvio ya? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ma, tengo miedo de no volver jamás. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nadie me necesita. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Acabo de arruinar la misión. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Keith acaba de gritarme. Por alguna razón, esta vez si me afectó. Pero tiene razón, soy un inútil. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mami, te extraño demasiado. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¿Cómo está la abuela? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mamá, ¿cómo era tu cabello? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lance estaba aterrorizado. Cada día olvidaba más y más algo de su familia. No quería olvidarlos... No debía olvidarlos, pero estaba empezando a hacerlo. Él sólo quería regresar a casa. No quería seguir en el espacio, no quería pelear... Pero nadie jamás le preguntaba qué es lo que él quería, así que no tenía opción. </p><p>Pero cada día era más difícil. Cada día le costaba más hacer bromas, cada día le costaba más sonreír, cada día le costaba más estar cerca de su equipo, cada día le costaba más pelear. Pero nadie lo notaba, y si lo hacían, poco les importaba. </p><p>La brillante chispa dentro de él comenzó a apagarse cada vez más, y más, y más... </p><p>Pronto, no quedaría nada más que un muñeco de trapo, completamente vacío por dentro. </p><p>Lance siempre había sido algo sensible, pero sabía actuar como si las palabras no lo hirieran, y aveces lograba que no lo hicieran, pero otras veces... Simplemente lo lastimaban más de lo que deberían. Aveces sólo bastaba escuchar una simple palabra para tirarlo todo por la borda.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mamá, ya no puedo más...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tecleó entre sollozos, oculto en su habitación, fuera de la vista de todos aquellos que decían ser sus amigos.</p><p>Se estaba ahogando, la presión en su pecho era demasiada para seguir aguantandola, y estaba empezando a considerar el sólo dejar que la corriente terminase de arrastrarlo al fondo.</p><p>Era lo mejor, no estaba seguro de si alguna vez regresaría a su hogar, pero si lo hacía... ¿Se habría olvidado su familia de él? Ese pensamiento sólo lo rodeaba cada día, haciendo las cosas aún peores. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mamá, ¿ya se olvidaron de mi?...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A pesar de no quererlo y de no tener la más mínima fuerza ya para hacerlo, Lance se forzaba a sí mismo a levantarse siempre de nuevo. No veía en propósito en hacerlo, pero una pequeña luz aún quedaba dentro suyo, diciéndole que quizás... Quizás su familia aún lo esperaba, quizás aún lo recordaban.</p><p>Así llegó finalmente el día donde regresaron a la tierra, el primer día en mucho tiempo donde Lance realmente se sintió emocionado por algo, pero su sonrisa se fue borrando mientras más se acercaban. Había destrucción por todos lados, los Galras habían llegado antes que ellos.</p><p>Una vez en tierra, lo primero que hizo Lance fue correr. Corrió, no importandole cuan lejos iba o si alguien lo notaba. Necesitaba llegar, necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos...</p><p>Finalmente, Lance se desplomó frente a su casa, o lo que solía ser un pintoresco hogar, intentando recuperar el aire mientras observaba en shock como todo no era más que ruinas. Su casa, el vecindario entero. Reducido a cenizas. Temblando, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas logró alcanzar su celular.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mamá, estoy de regreso. ¿Dónde están?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Tenía que encontrarlos, no podían estar muertos. Quizás habían logrado escapar. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que... Levantarse una vez más.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Powerless.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siempre habían creído que era inusual de Lance el que nunca, jamás, quisiera hablar de sus poderes. Así que muchos asumían que simplemente él no poseía ninguno, solía suceder, incluso en familias como la suya donde todos nacían con poderes ya por excelencia.</p><p>Tener alguna clase de poder ya era considerado algo inusual de por sí, pues sólo un promedio del 37% de la población total del planeta poseía poderes. Pero había familias, tal como la de Lance, en la que todos los miembros los tenían desde hacía generaciones atrás. Pero de nuevo, Lance jamás hablaba de ello. Nadie realmente lo preguntó alguna vez, pero simplemente asumieron que Lance era la primera excepción en su familia en no tener habilidades especiales. </p><p>Realmente, existían poderes de todo tipo: Elementales, telequinéticos, de transmutación ya fuera de forma u objetos, todo tipo de extravagantes poderes existían. </p><p>Y cada integrante del equipo Voltron contaba con un poder, bueno, todos menos Lance. Pidge tenía una cierta habilidad de telepatía que sólo funcionaba con máquinas, he ahí una razón del porqué se llevaba tan bien con los Olkari, Hunk sólo tenía telepatía en general, pero prefería no usarla para no invadir la privacidad de sus amigos. Shiro y Keith eran elementales, del aire y del fuego  respectivamente. Sus poderes en ocasiones eran muy útiles en batalla, pues le facilitaban a Pidge el hackear el sistema de la nave enemiga para obtener información, Hunk podía usarlo para saber los próximos movimientos del enemigo, y a Shiro y Keith les facilitaba pelear contra los centinelas Galras en caso de necesitar entrar a la nave. Pero aveces creían que algunas misiones eran muy arriesgadas como para que Lance los acompañara. Él no tenía ningún poder, nada extra que lo ayudara a defenderse o aportara algo de utilidad a la misión, así que muchas veces consideraron no dejar ir, pero la mayoría de las veces Lance terminaba por ir también.</p><p>Al menos, hasta ese día.</p><p>La misión era de las más peligrosas a las que se habían enfrentado hasta ahora, y pese a que Shiro sabía que no era lo correcto, planearon la misión a espaldas de Lance. El plan era proceder de noche (o lo que debería ser la noche, considerando que estaban en el espacio) para tener una ventaja y obtener la información que necesitaban de forma fácil y rápida, además de que Lance debería de estar durmiendo. Si todo iba bien, ni siquiera notaría que los demás paladines se habían ido.</p><p>Solo que las cosas no fueron bien, ya estaban esperándolos, y sin un paladín, no era posible formar a Voltron. Estaban condenados... O eso creían, hasta que el león azul apareció en escena mientras eran rodeados por naves de batalla de los Galras.</p><p>—¡Lance! —el grito alegre de Hunk resonó en los cascos de todos.</p><p>Lance no contestó, y en su lugar comenzó a usar su león para congelar a tantas naves como pudo.</p><p>Nadie dijo nada más, sabían lo que tenían que hacer así que formaron a Voltron, derribando tantas naves como podían.</p><p>Una vez era seguro separarse de nuevo, lo hicieron. Tenían que cubrir a Pidge mientras esta se infiltraba para conseguir la información que necesitaban.</p><p>La batalla continuó, con ahora no tantas naves saliendo a atacarlos.</p><p>—Chicos —llamó Pidge—. Tenemos un pequeño problema, hay prisioneros en esta nave, y diría que muchos.</p><p>—Pero se suponía que esto era una nave de carga.</p><p>—Y creo que lo es, Hunk. Los prisioneros son la carga, según esta información que encontré, planean llevarlos a otros planetas conquistados por los Galras para obligarlos a trabajar ahí.</p><p>—Eso no tiene sentido, los Galras hacen prisioneros a los propios habitantes del planeta —Keith soltó un leve gruñido mientras su león era casi golpeado.</p><p>—Sí, pues parece que se están quedando sin personal.</p><p>—¿Así que ahora eliminan a los habitantes?</p><p>—Intentaré buscar algo de información sobre qué hacen con ellos ahora, Shiro.</p><p>—No, no hay tiempo. Tienes que sacar a los prisioneros.</p><p>—Son demasiados, me tomará algo de tiempo.</p><p>—Iré a ayudarte —habló Lance por fin.</p><p>—Lance, no... —pero Lance ya había dirigido su león a la nave.</p><p>—Es muy peligroso para ti.</p><p>—No Pidge, no lo es —Lance gruñó con frustración mientras dirigía su león junto a donde se encontraba el león verde para reunirse con Pidge.</p><p>Usando las habilidades de Pidge, lograron ubicar a los prisioneros. El rescate fue algo más fácil de lo planeado, lograron evitar a los guardias en el camino y no había nadie vigilando la puerta que daba a las celdas.</p><p>Pidge usó de nuevo sus poderes, abriendo todas las celdas y pronto sacaron a todos los prisioneros, dirigiéndolos a los leones.</p><p>Pero en el camino, no notaron a un centinela, oculto y listo para dispararle a Pidge. Pero Lance reaccionó rápidamente, alzando su mano derecha, agua formándose frente a el mientras la usaba para rápidamente congelar al guardia en su lugar. Pidge abrió la boca con sorpresa, mirando a Lance con incredulidad.</p><p>—¿Acabas de...?</p><p>—Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí —interrumpió Lance, no esperando a Pidge y caminando de nuevo en dirección a los leones.</p><p>Pidge lo observó por unos segundos con sorpresa aún clara en su rostro antes de rápidamente seguirlo también.</p><p>Una vez dentro de los leones, Pidge avisó a los demás que tenían lo que necesitaban y con eso los leones regresaron al castillo, Allura rápidamente creando un agujero de gusano para sacarlos de ahí.</p><p>Ya en el castillo, Coran se encargó de los prisioneros, revisando que estuvieran bien en la enfermería y después sirviendoles algo de comida y asignándoles habitaciones en el castillo para su estadía mientras llegaban a un planeta de la coalición en el que podían ofrecerles algo más de ayuda.</p><p>Los paladines, ya fuera de sus armaduras y con sus usuales y más cómodos atuendos, estaban reunidos en la sala de descanso, todos en silencio.</p><p>—Lance...</p><p>—Así que déjenme ver si entendí, me excluyeron de la misión porque al parecer soy un inútil, ¿y ahora intentan disculparse? —Lance se quedó de pie frente a los demás, el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.</p><p>—No te dijimos porque creímos que sería muy peligroso para ti.</p><p>—Lo repito, al parecer soy un inútil porque no tengo ningún poder y eso me hace ser un estorbo, eso querías decir, ¿o no, Shiro?</p><p>—No, eso no es...</p><p>—Pero tienes un poder —interrumpió Pidge, atrayendo la atención de todos—. Yo te vi en la nave, me salvaste. Materializaste agua en frente de ti y la usaste para congelar a un centinela.</p><p>Todas las miradas se centraron en Lance y este no contestó por un segundo.</p><p>—... No, no tengo un poder.</p><p>—Pero yo te v...</p><p>—Tengo dos —la sala se quedó en silencio un par de segundos y Lance aprovechó esto para extender sus manos, en la palma de su mano derecha se formó una pequeña esfera flotante de agua, mientras que en la otra salió una pequeña llamarada de fuego.</p><p>—Pero... Nunca había escuchado de alguien con dos poderes...</p><p>—Y eso es el porqué nadie lo sabe, Pidge. Soy probablemente el único capaz de tener dos poderes, y es horrible. Mi familia siempre espera lo mejor de mi porque "Oh, Leandro tiene dos poderes, llegará muy lejos" pero eso no es lo que yo quiero. Esto sólo me trae presión y expectativas que no puedo cumplir, así que cuando vi la oportunidad decidí pretender que no tenía ningún poder, porque es mejor eso a tener a todos vigilando cada movimiento que hagas, y a todos esperando que seas perfecto todo el tiempo y no cometas un sólo error y... —Lance soltó un suspiro—. Solamente es lo peor.</p><p>La sala se quedó en silencio de nuevo.</p><p>—Pudiste decirnos...</p><p>—¿Para qué, Hunk? ¿Para que me observaran como el bicho raro del equipo?</p><p>—Lance —habló Keith por primera vez, alzando la mirada para observar al antes mencionado—. Pudiste decirme a mi.</p><p>—Oh no, no hagas eso.</p><p>—¿Hacer qué?</p><p>—Pretender que tú igual me cuentas todos tus secretos.</p><p>—Lo hago.</p><p>—No, ambos sabemos que no lo haces.</p><p>—¿Así que por eso no me dijiste? ¿Te molesta que yo tenga mis secretos?</p><p>—Me molesta que jamás quieras decirme nada.</p><p>—Bueno, no estás en posición de decir eso ahora, ¿no crees, Lance? Especialmente si hablamos de nuestro secreto. </p><p>—Eso no tiene nada que... </p><p>—Entonces, ¿Porqué no te molesta que no les hayamos dicho a nadie del equipo aún? </p><p>—Keith... </p><p>—¿Decirnos qué? —interrumpió Shiro. </p><p>—Nada. Keith, sabes qué acordamos.</p><p>—Qué TÚ acordaste. Decirles la verdad sobre nosotros dos, sobre cómo solíamos salir cuando íbamos en el cuartel, y cómo lo hacemos ahora.</p><p>—Keith...</p><p>—¿Era eso tan difícil, Lance?</p><p>Lance se dio la media vuelta, saliendo del lugar dando pisotones, la puerta cerrándose detrás suyo y dejando un silencio sepulcral en el aire.</p><p>—... Dos secretos en un día, mi cerebro necesita un descanso —Pidge se levantó, dispuesta a irse también.</p><p>—Lo mismo digo, Pidge —Hunk se levantó detrás de ella y ambos se retiraron, dejando a Shiro y Keith solos.</p><p>—Tienes que disculparte con él —Keith no contestó y Shiro soltó un suspiro—. Keith, es en serio. Ya estaba molesto por lo de la misión, y ahora... Creo que definitivamente sólo está peor. Ve a disculparte.</p><p>—No. Él no quiso decirme sobre sus poderes, y no quería decirles a ustedes sobre nosotros.</p><p>—Keith, él tenía sus razones. </p><p>—Pero... </p><p>—Pero nada. Lo menos que puedes hacer es ir a disculparte —Keith gruñó y bajó la mirada—. Y yo no te perdonaré que hayas tenido novio todo este tiempo y jamás pensaras en decirme. </p><p>—¡Era Lance el que no quería decir nada! </p><p>—Cómo sea, sólo ve —Shiro se levantó, mirando a Keith hasta que este hizo lo mismo. </p><p>—No va a querer verme de todos modos... </p><p>—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. </p><p>Keith se marchó, no sin antes soltar un último gruñido, escuchando una leve risa de parte de Shiro detrás suyo. </p><p> </p><p>Y a partir de ese día, Lance dejó de ocultar sus poderes, igual que él y Keith dejaron de ocultar su relación, aunque le había costado algo de trabajo a Keith el lograr que Lance lo perdonara... </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Magic Between Us [Fantasy AU]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se decía que en los tiempos antiguos los dragones y los seres del agua vivían en constante guerra. La guerra duró muchos siglos, hasta que finalmente hicieron la paz, después de la gran guerra que acabó con una parte del mundo mágico, pero desde entonces el contacto entre estos seres estaba estrictamente prohibido.</p><p>Los dragones y los seres del agua eran de lejos los grupos más inusuales del Reino, siendo así que eran las únicas razas en las que los híbridos eran algo de lo más usual para todo el mundo. Demonios, brujas y demás criaturas del Reino constantemente se mezclaban con alguna de las dos clases, excepto una clase con la otra. No existía tal cosa como el amor o la amistad entre estas dos clases, y usualmente cada una se quedaba en su territorio designado por la Reyna de las hadas, la monarca de el Reino mágico de Asthie que se encargaba de preservar la paz, podían explorar el resto del Reino, pero sus territorios estaban prohibidos para la otra clase y se penalizaban con la muerte, ni si quiera la Reina podía intervenir en eso. La tierra de Asthie era por lo general tranquila habiendo pasado ya 3 siglos desde la guerra mágica, pero al parecer las cosas estaban por cambiar muy pronto...</p><p>—No lo entiendo Plaxum —murmuraba un castaño sentado en una roca mientras miraba dos pequeñas conchas de mar frente a él—. Algo no está funcionando.</p><p>—Lance —interrumpió la sirena con exasperación, recargada en la misma roca y mirando a su amigo— tu magia es perfecta, siempre funciona.</p><p>—Pero siempre hago la misma pregunta —insistió Lance—. Y la respuesta siempre es la misma, Plaxum. Así que algo no está funcionando con mi adivinación hoy.</p><p>Plaxum puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>—Quién sabe, quizás sólo por fin cambió la respuesta a tu pregunta.</p><p>—Pero eso es imposible —Lance se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirando las conchas con enfado, como si de pronto fueran a voltearse para volver a indicar el 'No' por sí solas.</p><p>—No lo es. ¿Puedes dejar de estar así? Quizás antes decían que no porque aún no llegaba tu tiempo de conocerlo, ¿no lo crees? El destino y todas esas cosas. No lo sé, tú eres el que sabe más de eso.</p><p>Lance pareció olvidar su enojo y considerar esto por un par de segundos.</p><p>—... No lo sé —suspiró por fin mientras recogía ambos pequeños objetos en su mano—. Quizás sólo necesito unas nuevas, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme con eso?</p><p>Plaxum lo miró alzando una ceja.</p><p>—¿No dijiste tú mismo que hay unas muy buenas conchas marinas encantadas para adivinación en el mercado de Tanet?</p><p>—... Bien —gruñó el castaño mientras se levantaba de la roca de mala gana—. Iré a buscar las mías, gracias por enviarme sólo a Tanet, Plaxum.</p><p>—Sabes que las estrellas de mar me avisarán si te sucede algo, ellas se enteran de todo. Ahora ve y deja de ser un renacuajo, si te apuras puedes estar de regreso para el anochecer. Es luna llena, sé que no querrás perderte la oportunidad de hacer algo de magia en la orilla de la playa.</p><p>Lance volvió a gruñir como respuesta y marchó en dirección a la playa.</p><p>—¡Intenta no perderte entrando al desierto! —gritó Plaxum por última vez, logrando casi ver el gesto de exasperación de Lance antes de sumergirse de nuevo en el agua.</p><p>Tanet era una región desértica en el centro de Asthie, y en el centro del desierto existía una ciudad. Al principio, la ciudad era sólo como cualquier otra, pero después se convirtió en la única en todo el Reino con un mercado tan grande, que abarcó eventualmente la ciudad entera. De inicio a fin, era el mecado más grande de Asthie, había prácticamente de todo: desde artefactos mágicos (Como las conchas encantadas que iría a buscar Lance) hasta materiales tan raros como uñas caídas de ogro o tierra de entre los dedos de la gente roca.</p><p>Era algo fácil perderse en el desierto de Tanet, aunque por esa misma razón cada persona interesada en ir debía conseguir una brújula Érimos. Eran brújulas especiales para poder guiarte por el desierto, aunque debido a la gran cantidad de gente que asistía al mercado de Tanet, no era nada difícil conseguir una.</p><p>Prácticamente cada habitante del Reino tenía alguna guardada en su hogar, y Lance no era la excepción. Siempre llevaba la suya en una pequeña bolsa de cuero encantada donde podía meter todo lo que quisiera. Tanet era un gran lugar para ir a comprar artículos mágicos, así que Lance asistía aveces al menos una vez cada mañana de luna nueva.</p><p>Lance era, igual que una gran mayoría de los seres del agua, un híbrido. Su madre había sido una bruja, y su padre un Abgal (o al menos un descendiente de esta especie). Así que, si bien Lance contaba con más habilidades mágicas que nada, aún era un ser del agua. Especialmente considerando que su magia se centraba más en el agua y cosas relacionadas con esta, de ahí que se encontrara haciendo adivinación con un par de conchas marinas.</p><p>Lance siempre practicaba su adivinación por las mañanas después de luna creciente, y Plaxum solía ser su audiencia. Lance siempre comenzaba haciendo la misma pregunta- "¿Conoceré a mi alma gemela?" y la respuesta siempre era un gran y rotundo no, de ahí la gran confusión del castaño cuando esta mañana la respuesta fue un sí, incluso después de que lo preguntó más de una vez.</p><p>La primera vez que lo preguntó, Lance se sintió algo devastado. Pero, la adivinación no era siempre perfecta, y un principio básico de la magia era saber que tu propio destino está en tus manos, así que Lance nunca pensó mucho sobre el tema. Pero el hecho de haber recibido un no como respuesta siempre y de pronto tener una respuesta positiva lo confundía demasiado.</p><p>Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, Lance siguió su camino hacia Tanet. No estaba tan lejos, y era relativamente fácil llegar- La tierra de los seres del agua, Neró, estaba al sur. El agua siempre iba al sur, y el fuego al norte, así que la tierra de los dragones, Fotiá, igualmente se encontraba en el norte de Asthie. Así que lo único que se tenía que hacer para llegar era cruzar toda la playa y después pasar los numerosos lagos hasta el final de Neró, donde la arena que daba comienzo a Tanet se mezclaba con la hierba siempre fresca.</p><p>Lance se detuvo y abrió su pequeña bolsa de cuero que llevaba atada a la cintura, podía meter todo cuanto quisiera ahí, y para sacar el artefacto indicado sólo debía meter su mano y pensar en lo que quería, así que siguiendo esto Lance obtuvo su brújula Érimos de la bolsa y se dispuso a empezar a caminar por aquel árido lugar.</p><p>El desierto, si era bien no muy extenso, buscaba sólo confundir a aquél que osara entrar sin una brújula, logrando perderlo para siempre. Todo en Asthie estaba vivo, incluso el desierto, y su pasatiempo favorito era perder a las personas y hacer que nunca pudieran regresar a sus tierras sin ayuda.</p><p>Cerca de unas dos horas después Lance pudo divisar a lo lejos la gran ciudad, ya viendo también a las personas y los grandes puestos del mercado. Poco a poco, el barullo de la gente se hizo presente, y pronto Lance se vio entrando en el mercado, serpenteando su camino al rededor de los puestos y la gente con la intención de llegar a la parte del lugar especial para objetos mágicos.</p><p>Encontró el puesto sin mucho esfuerzo, pues era el único que tenía grandes lonas azules y artefactos para magia marina, además de ser el puesto que Lance más frecuentaba.</p><p>Saludó con entusiasmo a la vendedora, una joven hada rubia de nombre Romelle.</p><p>—Buenos días Romelle.</p><p>—Lance, creí que no vendrías hasta dentro de un par de días —Romelle le regresó el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras sus azules alas se agitaban levemente detrás de ella.</p><p>—Necesito un par de conchas encantadas nuevas, al parecer las mías no funcionan tan bien ya —Explicó Lance mientras empezaba a rebuscar entre las que se encontraban en la mesa, buscando algunas de su gusto.</p><p>Romelle hizo un pequeño sonido como respuesta y comenzó a atender a otro cliente, un hechicero de las montañas de hierba. Mientras tanto, Lance dio un pequeño grito triunfal cuando encontró dos conchas de su gusto. Las tomó, examinandolas con cuidado y sintiendo el flujo de magia en ellas, decidiendo de definitivamente se las llevaría.</p><p>En ese momento, un gran alboroto empezó a formarse en un lugar del mercado. Un grito de un mercader sobresalió de entre todo el ruido.</p><p>—¡Está robando uno de mis cuchillos! ¡Atrapenlo! —la multitud se abrió, dando paso a una figura encapuchada que corría entre las personas a gran velocidad mientras un par de hombres iban detrás suyo.</p><p>La figura miró atrás por un segundo mientras apresuraba el ritmo, accidentalmente estrellándose con Lance. Ambos se tambalearon y Lance calló al suelo. La figura sólo chasqueo la lengua y siguió huyendo igual de apresurado.</p><p>—¡Un perdón habría sido lindo! —gritó Lance, con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>—¡Tiene un cómplice! ¡No dejen que escape!</p><p>—¿¡Qué!? No soy... —Lance gruñó y se levantó rápidamente antes de seguir a la figura, corriendo tan rápido como podía. Ambos saltaron sobre un montón de puestos y tomaron caminos muy zigzageantes, buscando perder a sus perseguidores. Entonces ambos salieron de la ciudad, y no se detuvieron hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos como para perderla de vista. Jadeantes, ambos pararon a recuperar la respiración.</p><p>—¿Qué... Demonios... Fue eso? —dijo Lance, mirando al otro con enfado.</p><p>Este chasqueo la lengua de nuevo mientras se quitaba la capucha roja que usaba para ocultarse, revelando un revuelto cabello negro del que sobresalían dos remolinos de fuego que se asemejaban a unos cuernos y un par de orejas puntiagudas con algunas escamas rojas, además de unos fieros ojos de color carmesí opaco que ahora miraban a Lance.</p><p>—¡Tú...! —Lance soltó un pequeño sonido de indignación—. ¡Eres un dragón!</p><p>—Sí, y tú un ser del agua —replicó el otro, frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>—Lo que me faltaba... —Lance murmuró—. Primero lo de mi adivinación y ahora esto, genial. Me largo de aquí —Lance se dispuso a tomar su brújula de su bolsa, pero cuando nada salió Lance empezó a alarmarse.</p><p>Entonces recordó que la había metido en uno de los bolsillos de su ropa, pero de nuevo no encontró nada.</p><p>—Ugh, mi brújula no está... Esto es tu culpa —Lance se giró a mirar al otro de nuevo—. ¡Por tu culpa tropecé y la dejé caer! ¿¡Ahora cómo se supone que saldré del desierto!?</p><p>—No me interesa. Ese no es mi problema, ahora adiós —el extraño se dio la media vuelta y rebuscó en una pequeña bolsa, buscando su brújula. Entonces se detuvo en seco y de pronto siguió buscando con algo más de desesperación.</p><p>Lance, notando esto, sonrió burlón.</p><p>—Déjame adivinar, perdiste tu brújula Érimos también —el pelinegro se detuvo y no contestó.</p><p>—Lo que me faltaba. No sólo estoy atrapado aquí, sino que ahora estoy atrapado contigo. Esto no podría ser peor —Lance resopló.</p><p>El pelinegro empezó a caminar, ignorando completamente al otro.</p><p>—¿¡A dónde crees que vas!?</p><p>—A intentar salir del desierto.</p><p>—¿¡Y qué hay de mi!? No puedes dejarme aquí sólo.</p><p>De nuevo, Lance no obtuvo respuesta, así que pateó el suelo con molestia mientras seguía al otro.</p><p>—Todos los dragones son iguales... Sabes que sólo vas a perderte, ¿verdad? No hay manera de salir de aquí sin una brújula Érimos, el desierto sólo hará que te desorientes.</p><p>—No me importa.</p><p>—Vas a morir, idiota.</p><p>—¿Y a ti porqué te importa?</p><p>—Porque no quiero que me culpen si encuentran tu cuerpo, eso sólo causaría otra guerra si creen que lo hice a propósito o algo así.</p><p>Lance recibió un gruñido como respuesta, y resignado se dispuso a seguir al otro. Caminaron por lo que parecían horas hasta que logró anochecer.</p><p>—No es por nada, pero ¿no son ustedes los dragones más débiles con la luna? Si sigues vas a desmayarte, tipo duro.</p><p>—¿No son los seres del agua más débiles con el sol? Me sorprende que tú no te hubieras desmayado horas atrás. Al menos así dejarías de hablar tanto.</p><p>Lance rodó los ojos mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas.</p><p>—Bien, como quieras. Yo estaba dispuesto a compartir algo de mis reservas de agua y de comida contigo, pero si quieres morir por tu cuenta está bien. Sólo aléjate lo suficiente como para que no parezca que yo te maté, ¿muy bien?</p><p>Suspirando, el otro se detuvo y se dio la media vuelta, cruzándose de brazos. Y sin decir ninguna palabra más, se sentó frente a Lance, enfurruñado.</p><p>El castaño arqueó las cejas y miró al otro mientras sacaba algo de agua y comida de su pequeña bolsa mágica.</p><p>—¿No ibas a morir tú solo en alguna otra parte?</p><p>—Sólo dame algo de tu estúpida comida y tu estúpida agua.</p><p>—Bien, sólo no te enfades, señor flamitas...</p><p>—No me llames...</p><p>—¿Quieres que te comparta de esto o no? —interrumpió Lance. El pelinegro se quedó callado—. Eso pensé...</p><p>Lance se dispuso a partir la comida, un pedazo de pan que había guardado en su bolsa hacía un par de días, y después se lo entregó al contrario, que lo recibió algo receloso.</p><p>—Hace frío —murmuró Lance, usando su capa para intentar abrigarse mientras le daba una mordida a su rebanada de pan.</p><p>El azabache, aún sin decir nada, sólo extendió las manos y creó un pequeño fuego entre estas, el fuego después flotando fuera de sus manos e instalándose unos centímetros sobre el suelo entre ambos.</p><p>—Gracias, supongo...</p><p>—No lo hice por ti, yo también tengo frío.</p><p>Los dos guardaron silencio por un par de minutos mientras comían.</p><p>—Sabes, si vamos a intentar salir de aquí juntos al menos deberíamos de saber nuestros nombres. Yo soy Lance.</p><p>—... Keith.</p><p>Un silencio los invadió de nuevo.</p><p>—Sé que no me incumbe, pero ¿qué hacías robando de todos modos? ¿No se supone que los dragones tienen muchos tesoros?</p><p>—¡Yo no robé nada! —Keith frunció el ceño, el fuego frente a él haciéndose un poco más grande—. Sólo estaba ahí buscando información cuando un maldito mercader vio mi cuchillo y empezó a gritar que lo robé después de que no quise vendérselo.</p><p>—¿Y saliste corriendo sólo para chocar conmigo por eso? Creyeron que te ayudaba y al final no pude si quiera comprar lo que necesitaba, así que gracias.</p><p>—Yo no choqué contigo, tú te interpusiste en mi camino.</p><p>—Sí, claro. Lo que digas, dragoncito.</p><p>—Ugh... Sólo intentemos dormir para seguir caminando en un rato más.</p><p>—Te digo que no tiene sentido. Entre más caminemos, más vamos a perdernos. Nuestra única solución es que algún mercader nos encuentre. Así que creo que deberíamos de esperar aquí.</p><p>—¿Esperar a morir aquí contigo? No gracias.</p><p>—A mi tampoco me gusta la idea de tener que esperar aquí contigo, pero es nuestra única solución.</p><p>Keith sólo gruñó y se tumbó en su lugar, dándole la espalda a Lance.</p><p>—Oh, ahora vas a ignorarme. Bien, pues que sepas que seré yo quien te ignore a ti —Lance se tumbó algo indignado y le dio también la espalda a Keith.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—¿Lance? —el mencionado abrió los ojos de inmediato, la luz del sol cegandolo por unos instantes hasta que reconoció una figura a su lado.</p><p>—¿Romelle...?</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>—¡Romelle! —Lance se sentó de un salto, el alivio surcando su rostro mientras miraba al hada frente a él.</p><p>—¿Qué..?</p><p>—¡Despierta, dragón inútil! —cortó Lance a Romelle, mientras sacudía a Keith—. ¡Estamos salvados!</p><p>Keith soltó un gruñido mientras abría los ojos perezosamente, mirando a Lance de mala manera antes de fijar su vista en el hada que seguía mirándolos confusa.</p><p>—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No es él quien robó algo del mercado? —preguntó al reconocer la capa que traía Keith.</p><p>—¡Que no soy un ladrón! —gruñó Keith, los remolinos de fuego en su cabeza haciéndose un poco más grandes.</p><p>—Sí, sí, lo que digas —Lance hizo un ademán en la dirección de Keith mientras seguía mirando a Romelle—. Ro, que bien que llegas. Tuve que pasar la noche aquí con este... Dragón insufrible porque perdimos nuestras brújulas cuando chocamos en el mercado. Por favor dime que tienes al menos una de repuesto —Lance miró a Romelle con ojos suplicantes.</p><p>—Uh... Sí, tengo una. Pero hay dos de ustedes...</p><p>—No hay problema, sólo dame la brújula Érimos a mi y dejaremos a este dragón aquí.</p><p>—Así que ahora planeas abandonarme en el desierto —reprochó Keith.</p><p>—Es lo mismo que intentaste hacer conmigo anoche, sólo te pago con la misma moneda.</p><p>—Sólo tómenla ambos —interrumpió Romelle—. Pueden ir juntos.</p><p>Keith y Lance miraron a Romelle como si hubiera perdido completamente la cabeza de pronto.</p><p>—Ro, él es un dragón.</p><p>—Y él un ser del agua.</p><p>Romelle los miró expectante, como esperando más razones, pero nadie dijo nada.</p><p>—... ¿Y?</p><p>—No voy a caminar hasta Fotiá sólo para dejar ahí a este dragón. Sabes que está prohibido que los seres de Neró entren ahí.</p><p>—Y yo tampoco caminaré hasta Neró para dejarlo. Y creo que sale sobrando el hecho de que yo tampoco puedo estar ahí.</p><p>—Pero no hay problema si no cruzan la frontera, ¿verdad? Después de todo, seguirían en el desierto, así que no está prohibido.</p><p>—Ro, no. No lo haré.</p><p>—Pues es una lástima, porque yo tengo que irme. Mi negocio me llama, así que si quieren matarse mutuamente por la brújula está bien, pero no servirá de nada —Romelle les arrojó la brújula—. Por cierto, Fotiá es el más cercano ahora considerando en qué lugar del desierto estamos.</p><p>—Romelle...</p><p>—¡Adiós! —Romelle emprendió el vuelo, buscando irse rápidamente, dejando a Lance con la palabra en la boca.</p><p>—El polvo de hadas le empieza a afectar la cabeza... —Lance suspiró y miró a Keith—. Bien, te ayudaré a llegar a Fotiá, pero sólo porque quiero alejarme de ti lo más pronto posible.</p><p>—No es cómo que yo también quiera seguir aquí contigo, así que mejor hay que darnos prisa.</p><p>—No me digas qué hacer —Lance frunció el ceño, pero empezó a caminar de todos modos, con Keith siguiéndolo rápidamente.</p><p> </p><p>—Bien, vete —dijo Lance una vez se acercaron a la frontera de Fotiá, la arena mezclándose con el suelo rojo y sin vida de la región.</p><p>Keith de inmediato se acercó a la frontera dando zancadas.</p><p>—Esto nunca pasó.</p><p>—Por fin podemos coincidir en algo —gruñó Lance mientras se daba la media vuelta. Tenían suerte de que no había nadie alrededor en ese momento para verlos, Lance realmente no tenía ganas de ser condenado a muerte por ser visto en la frontera de Fotiá con un insufrible dragón.</p><p>Y sin mirar atrás por un sólo segundo, Lance se dispuso a regresar a Neró, si se apresuraba, podría con suerte llegar poco después del anochecer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lance se dejó caer en la arena a la orilla de la playa una vez llegó ahí. Estaba exhausto después de caminar tanto por el desierto.</p><p>—¿Lance? —Plaxum salió del agua, mirándolo con plena curiosidad—. ¿Qué sucedió? Te fuiste mucho tiempo, ¿no encontraste las conchas que buscabas?</p><p>—Larga historia. No quiero hablar de eso, estoy agotado.</p><p>—Deberías ir a dormir.</p><p>Lance asintió lentamente y se levantó sin ganas, caminando a la rústica cabaña cerca de la orilla del mar que llamaba hogar para poder descansar apropiadamente. Ya le contaría a Plaxum sobre el estúpido dragón que había conocido el día siguiente.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A todo Asthie había llegado la noticia de que la Reina de las hadas, monarca de todo Asthie, había hecho un gran anuncio: Cinco de los espíritus antiguos habían regresado, y escogerían, de entre todo el Reino, a cinco guerreros que les llevarían la victoria en la próxima guerra.</p><p>Desde hacía años, algunos dragones empezaron a conspirar en contra de la Reina Allura, al principio sólo eran rumores, pero con el paso de los años se hacía evidente el que ya no era sólo eso. Se habían vuelto más fuertes, más numerosos. Claro que no se trataba de todos los dragones, pero aún así muchas especies del Reino habían comenzado a tener una actitud más hostil contra estos. Los dragones que planeaban pronto atacar el Reino se habían retirado a vivir en los volcanes, en la frontera norte de Fotiá.</p><p>Así que todo Asthie esperaba ahora, conteniendo la respiración, aguardando a que aparecieran los guerreros. Hubo muchos que intentaron hacerse pasar por ellos, pero la Reina nunca caía en eso.</p><p>Entonces, pasó. Lance estaba en la orilla de la playa, hablando con Plaxum como de costumbre cuando un dolor agudo atacó su pierna derecha, haciendo que dejase de hablar y soltara un quejido de dolor.</p><p>Plaxum, preocupada, empezó a preguntarle qué sucedía, pero Lance no podía responder. Un brillo azul empezó a iluminar su pierna y después de unos segundos, el brillo junto con el dolor desaparecieron.</p><p>—¿Estás bien?</p><p>—Eso creo... ¿Qué pasó? —Lance inspeccionó su pierna, soltando una exclamacion de sorpresa. Plaxum siguió su mirada, soltando una exclamación también.</p><p>—Eso es...</p><p>—Una marca de los antiguos... Plaxum, ¡Tengo una marca de los antiguos!</p><p>—¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Tienes que ir a Feya inmediatamente.</p><p>Lance se puso de pie de un salto.</p><p>—Tienes razón, no tengo tiempo que perder —Lance corrió hasta su cabaña, metiendo cosas a su pequeña bolsa y empacando otra bolsa de cuero algo más grande.</p><p>Salió rápidamente y volvió a acercarse a Plaxum para despedirse.</p><p>—Pla...</p><p>—¡No hay tiempo! Vete rápido, recuerda que necesitas cruzar toda Terstia para llegar a Feya.</p><p>Lance cerró la boca y asintió, subiendo a su escoba. No podía volar todo el camino, pues tanto él como su escoba iban a cansarse, pero definitivamente le ayudaría a llegar más rápido. Dio una última mirada en dirección a su amiga antes de despegar y empezar a volar con dirección al noreste. Tenía un largo camino por delante.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La noche había caído, y Lance se vio obligado a bajar. Estimaba que ya había cruzado un poco más de la mitad de Terstia, ya que estaba por entrar a las colinas de roca. Pero debía detenerse y descansar, además de que su escoba necesitaba descansar también.</p><p>—Buen trabajo. Lamento no dejarte descansar antes, pero ya no falta mucho así que sólo caminaré el resto del camino mañana —Lance sintió a su escoba agradecerle mientras esta se encogía hasta tener el tamaño del dedo meñique de Lance y volaba hacia la pequeña bolsa de cuero abierta en su cintura.</p><p>Cerrando la bolsa, Lance decidió empezar a instalar un campamento. Terstia no era peligroso, en sí, ningún lugar de Asthie lo era (a excepción de los volcanes de los dragones) así que podías dormir a la intemperie si eso querías sin ningún peligro.</p><p>De la bolsa más grande, Lance sacó algo de comida y agua. No había parado a comer o beber algo en todo el camino, y estaba realmente hambriento. Después de comer, sacó una pequeña tienda que se armó con un chasquido de dedos. Si bien su magia se especializaba más en cosas relacionadas con el agua, Lance aún podía hacer otros tipos de magia y hechizos aveces. Entró a la tienda y no tardó demasiado en rendirse ante el sueño.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Al día siguiente, Lance despertó aún estando de un particular buen humor. No podía creerse que tenía una marca, así que revisó su pierna de nuevo, una sonrisa expandiéndose por su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño. Se estiró y salió de la tienda no sin antes congelar un poco de agua y usarla como espejo, porque claro que no pensaba salir de la tienda luciendo así. Volvió a compactar la tienda con su magia y la empacó de nuevo, decidido a seguir en su viaje.</p><p>Las montañas de roca eran un terreno algo difícil de cruzar, pero Lance podía arreglárselas para hacerlo más rápido y más fácilmente para alguien que no era una persona roca.</p><p>Intentó evitar los pueblos, más que nada porque no quería distraerse y tardar más en el camino. Lance nunca había estado en Terstia, pero sabía que algunos de los mejores ingredientes para hechizos se encontraban aquí, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para desviarse y comprar algunos.</p><p>Considerando que esquivó los pueblos, no vio a nadie al rededor. No había ninguna persona roca a la vista... O eso era hasta que una salió de la nada, casi estrellándose contra Lance de lo apurado que iba.</p><p>—Oh, ¡lo siento! No te vi, sólo estoy algo apurado —el extraño se detuvo, mirando a Lance algo apenado.</p><p>—Hum... No hay problema. Está bien, yo igual tengo algo de prisa.</p><p>—¿Vas a Feya también? —preguntó ahora, una amable sonrisa en su rostro mientras retomaba el paso, Lance caminando a su lado.</p><p>—Sí —Lance sonrió levemente, no sabía exactamente porqué pero sentía que podía confiar en él—. Al parecer, fui elegido.</p><p>—¿¡En serio!? ¡Yo también! —celebró, apuntando a su pierna izquierda donde se podía ver una marca similar a la de Lance pero en amarillo—. Que alivio, estaba muy nervioso por saber qué clase de personas serían mis compañeros, me alivia saber que tú eres uno, eh...</p><p>—Oh, soy Lance.</p><p>—Lance —el contrario le mostró otra amable sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Hunk.</p><p>Siguieron su camino a Feya mientras conversaban, no sabían exactamente porqué, pero a ambos se les facilitó mucho hablar y conectar con el otro, al menos ya empezaban a conocerse.</p><p>Tendrían que llevarse bien si es que iban a formar un equipo, especialmente de uno tan importante.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Wow...</p><p>—Sí, el Reino de las hadas es muy impresionante, ¿verdad?</p><p>Hunk asintió mientras ambos seguían admirando el hermoso paisaje de Feya, con el imponente castillo en el horizonte, con sus altas torres y superficie que parecía hecha de cristal y brillaba con la puesta del atardecer detrás suyo.</p><p>Empezaron a caminar, aún tenían que llegar al castillo y presentarse ante la Reina Allura.</p><p>—Nunca la he visto en persona, pero dicen que la Reina es hermosa —comentó Lance mientras seguían caminando.</p><p>—Pues yo escuché que es una guerrera muy fuerte, así que si fuera tú no intentaría nada, apuesto a que puede golpearte muy duro si le faltas al respeto de alguna forma.</p><p>—Hunk, las damas me adoran.</p><p>—Lo que digas...</p><p>Continuando su camino entre conversaciones triviales, ambos se vieron pronto frente a las puertas del palacio justo cuando la luna empezaba a salir. Se decía que en la antigüedad, Asthie tenía dos lunas, que brillaban intensamente cada una en un lado del firmamento, pero que los dragones decidieron robar una y convertirla en un astro de calor y fuego, siendo la luna un astro que hacía a las criaturas del agua más poderosas. Con la luna crearon el sol, y así se formó el día y la noche en Asthie. Pero fue la intervención de una bruja la que hizo que ambos astros dejaran de estar en el cielo a la misma vez y que cada uno tuviera su turno. Pero pese a eso, Asthie aún era conocida comúnmente como “la tierra de las dos lunas”.</p><p>Los guardias en la puerta los detuvieron de entrar al castillo.</p><p>—¿Quiénes son?</p><p>—La Reina no está esperando visitantes ahora.</p><p>Lance y Hunk intercambiaron miradas, ambos optando por mostrarles sus marcas a los guardias. Ambos los miraron con escepticismo.</p><p>—Son los décimos en venir hoy. Tenemos que comprobar que son los verdaderos guerreros.</p><p>—Entonces háganlo. Les aseguro que lo somos.</p><p>—Eso dijeron los últimos nueve —los guardias sacaron de sus bolsillos una pequeña varita. Brillaba levemente con un fulgor rosa.</p><p>Aceraron las varitas a las marcas de Hunk y Lance, y después de unos segundos estas produjeron un brillo azul y amarillo.</p><p>Los guardias soltaron una exclamación ahogada y retiraron las varitas, haciendo una reverencia ante Hunk y Lance antes de erguirse de nuevo.</p><p>—Pasen, la Reina estará en la sala central. Le informaremos que llegaron otros dos guerreros y enviaremos a un sirviente a guiarlos ante la Reina.</p><p>Asintiendo, ambos cruzaron las rejas del castillo mientras un guardia despegaba en vuelo y entraba rápidamente por una de las ventanas. Ahora que lo notaba, las ventanas también eran vigiladas por guardias que se encontraban suspendidos en el aire.</p><p>—¿Otros dos? ¿No somos los primeros en llegar? —Hunk se encogió de hombros.</p><p>—Parece que no.</p><p>No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el guardia regresó acompañado de una joven hada. Lance no la reconoció hasta que estuvo en tierra, además de que vestía diferente.</p><p>—¿¡Romelle!?</p><p>—Lance... —Romelle lo miró sorprendida—. ¿Eres uno de los guerreros? ¡Eso es increíble!</p><p>—¿Trabajas en el palacio?</p><p>—Oh... Sí, podría decirse que sí.</p><p>—Pero también trabajas en el mercado.</p><p>Romelle se encogió de hombros mientras se daba la media vuelta y empezaba a caminar para guiarlos hasta la Reina.</p><p>—Allura me deja salir de vez en cuando al mercado.</p><p>—¿Te refieres a la Reina por su nombre? —la sorpresa en la voz de Hunk no pasó desapercibida por Romelle, quien soltó una risita.</p><p>—Claro que lo hago. No le gusta que las personas cercanas a ella la llamen por su título.</p><p>—Así que eras cercana a la Reina...</p><p>Romelle dio una leve sonrisa como respuesta mientras los dirigía a través de varios pasillos y escaleras hasta que se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de color rosado con lo que parecían varias piedras preciosas incrustadas en ella.</p><p>Abrió la gran puerta sin esfuerzo, revelando a la Reina junto a otra chica a su lado esperándolos del otro lado.</p><p>—Lura, traje a los nuevos guerreros.</p><p>—Oh, gracias Romelle —la Reina se levantó y se acercó volando a los demás.</p><p>Ok, la Reina si era hermosa. Es decir, la mayoría de las hadas generalmente lo eran, pero la Reina de verdad estaba en otro nivel. Su largo y ondulado cabello plateado caía por su espalda como una cascada, su piel era de un hermoso color café y sus ojos eran azules con el iris rosado. Cuando terminó de acercarse, Hunk y Lance también notaron las exóticas marcas rosadas debajo de sus ojos.</p><p>—Su majestad... —la mencionada alzó una mano en dirección a Hunk, haciendo que este dejara de hablar.</p><p>—Llámenme Allura. Estaremos trabajando juntos por un tiempo, y necesitamos unirnos como un equipo, así que no quiero que mi título sea algo que les impida tratarme como uno más de ustedes.</p><p>—Oh... Yo soy Hunk —Hunk le dio una amable sonrisa.</p><p>—Soy Lance —el castaño le guiñó deliberadamente el ojo a Allura. Ignorandolo, Allura procedió a observar sus marcas.</p><p>—Esto es maravilloso, sólo faltan dos guerreros más... Oh, cierto. Pidge —llamó Allura a la chica que se encontraba acompañándola. Al parecer, era una ninfa. Su piel era muy pálida, y podía verse una marca en su brazo izquierdo. Se acercó, observando a los otros dos atentamente.</p><p>Lance se preguntó como una ninfa- especialmente una que parecía tan joven, podía ser una de las guerreras elegidas. Pero supuso que sería una ninfa muy astuta o muy fuerte, y también decidió que sería algo descortés preguntar, así que no dijo nada.</p><p>—Esta es Pidge.</p><p>—Un gusto conocerte.</p><p>Pidge asintió ante las palabras de Hunk y fijó su mirada en Lance.</p><p>—Pareces algo debilucho para ser un guerrero...</p><p>Quizás esa ninfa era también algo más irritante de lo que parecía a simple vista...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cuatro días pasaron con Pidge, Hunk y Lance ocupando cada uno una habitación en el castillo y conviviendo mientras esperaban la llegada de los dos últimos guerreros cuando pasó. Allura los llamó al jardín de manera inmediata, y mientras se dirigían ahí, estaban conversando y preguntándose cómo serían los dos últimos guerreros. Al llegar, vieron a Allura conversando con dos figuras. Una parecía un ser de las nubes, cosa que emocionó mucho a los tres. Los seres de las nubes casi nunca bajaban a Asthie, era muy raro ver alguno en tierra, además de que su reino, Nuból, era el más grande de todos, extendiéndose por todo Asthie.</p><p>Entonces, mientras se acercaban, Lance decidió prestarle atención al otro guerrero. Se detuvo en seco al reconocer esa figura.</p><p>—¡Tú!</p><p>Allura dejó a medias lo que estaba diciendo mientras su atención, junto con la de todos los demás, se centraba en él. Keith, al reconocerlo, frunció el ceño.</p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí?</p><p>—¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!?</p><p>Keith se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>—Yo te pregunté primero.</p><p>—Y yo te pregunté después.</p><p>—Veo que ya se conocen —interrumpió Allura.</p><p>—Lamentablemente sí —gruñó Lance.</p><p>—Hunk, Pidge, Lance, les presento a los dos últimos guerreros, escogidos por el espíritu negro y rojo: Shiro y Keith —presentó Allura.</p><p>—Oh no, me niego a trabajar con este dragón.</p><p>—Lance...</p><p>—¡Es un grosero e irritante dragón! Ya me metió en problemas una vez, no necesito otra.</p><p>—Yo tampoco quiero estar cerca de ti.</p><p>—Menos mal, sería raro si no fuera así.</p><p>—¿Ahora yo sería el raro?</p><p>—Creo que siempre lo has sido.</p><p>—¡Suficiente! —los cortó Allura con voz potente—. Son un equipo ahora, y como tal deben aprender a llevarse bien. Los entrenamientos comienzan mañana a primera ahora, y para entonces espero ya poder verlos llevándose mejor —sin más que decir, Allura se retiró del jardín, dejando a todos en silencio.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lance había escuchado a Allura cuando dijo que los entrenamientos comenzaban a primera hora en la mañana, pero no esperaba ser despertado por la voz de Allura, amplificada con magia y gritándoles que era hora del entrenamiento. Definitivamente no era la mejor manera de empezar el día, pensó mientras se levantaba luego de caerse de la cama del susto.</p><p>Gruñendo, se arregló tan rápido como pudo y salió a los jardines del palacio, al parecer era el último en llegar. Keith lo miró acercarse con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada. Lance decidió ahorrarse sus comentarios por esa ocasión también.</p><p>Los entrenamientos fueron un completo fracaso, y aunque en parte era culpa de Keith y Lance por estar constantemente peleando, también tenía un poco que ver con los demás. Las marcas significaban que los antiguos espíritus de Asthie los habían elegido y les otorgaban sus poderes para ayudarlos, pero ahora tenían que descubrir el cómo activarlos. Allura decía que especialmente necesitaban descubrir el cómo poder formar a Voltron, un antiguo guerrero que se formaba al combinar las fuerzas de los cinco espíritus y que sería la clave para la victoria en la guerra contra los dragones rebeldes.</p><p>El problema era, aún no podían lograrlo. Aunque bueno, era el primer día de entrenamiento. Pero Allura seguía insistiendo en que necesitaban hacerlo pronto, la amenaza de los dragones- que, ahora al parecer comenzaban a llamarse a sí mismo los 'Galras'- era inminente, y era sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que decidieran atacar.</p><p>—Bien, es suficiente por hoy —suspiró Allura—. Habrá un baile en dos semanas para presentarlos formalmente ante el Reino, espero que logren dominarlo para ese entonces. Continuaremos con el entrenamiento mañana. Pueden retirarse.</p><p>Suspirando, todos se dieron la media vuelta para irse a sus habitaciones a descansar.</p><p>—Keith, Lance, no ustedes. Se quedarán aquí hasta que hablen y resuelvan sus diferencias.</p><p>—¿¡Qué!? —gritaron ambos a la vez.</p><p>—Buenas noches —se burló Pidge mientras se retiraba junto a los demás.</p><p>—Los guardias los vigilarán para asegurarse de que no irán a ningún lado y hablarán.</p><p>Dándose la media vuelta, Allura se retiró también, dejándolos solos.</p><p>—Lo que me faltaba —Lance se dejó caer en el césped y comenzó a observar la luna.</p><p>Keith gruñó mientras se sentaba a su lado, manteniendo su distancia. Hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que Keith se decidió a hablar.</p><p>—Escucha, estoy cansado, sé que tú también y tenemos que seguir entrenando mañana, así que apreciaría si hiciéramos esto rápido y nos fuéramos a dormir.</p><p>Suspirando, Lance se irguió.</p><p>—Bien, pero sólo porque estoy cansado.</p><p>Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos más.</p><p>—¿Porqué me odias tanto?</p><p>—Bueno, eres un dragón.</p><p>—¿Esa es tu razón?</p><p>—Lo es, se supone que los seres del agua y los dragones son enemigos naturales. Además, tu también me odias.</p><p>—No lo hago, sólo creo que puedes ser algo irritante.</p><p>—¡No soy irritante! —Keith le dio una mirada a Lance, logrando efectivamente que este acallara sus reclamos—. Bien... Quizás un poco.</p><p>—¿Un poco?</p><p>—Ok, sí, puedo ser irritante.</p><p>—Mi razón es un poco más válida que la tuya.</p><p>—... Quizás lo sea.</p><p>—¿De nuevo con el quizás? Además, no soy un dragón completo. Soy mitad humano.</p><p>—¿Humano? Pero no hay humanos en Asthie.</p><p>—Lo sé. Mi padre ha sido el único en entrar alguna vez.</p><p>Por tercera vez, el silencio se instaló entre ellos.</p><p>—Así que... Eres mitad humano y mitad dragón...</p><p>Keith asintió, su mirada distante en el paisaje frente a ellos.</p><p>—Y tú mitad brujo y mitad ser del agua.</p><p>Lance ladeó la cabeza.</p><p>—Mitad Abgal para ser exactos.</p><p>Keith río incrédulo y miró a Lance.</p><p>—¿Tú? ¿Mitad Abgal?</p><p>—¿Porqué te sorprende tanto? Y quizás no completamente, pero si tengo descendencia Abgal.</p><p>—Los Abgal eran de las criaturas más majestuosas y poderosas de Asthie según la historia.</p><p>—Vaya, así que conoces la historia de Asthie.</p><p>Keith lo miró mal.</p><p>—A pesar de lo que puedas creer, no soy un inculto como tú.</p><p>—¡Yo no soy un inculto!</p><p>—Ajá...</p><p>Pocos segundos después, ambos empezaron a reír.</p><p>—... La verdad es que aveces no me gusta ser un ser del agua —habló Lance después de un tiempo en silencio—. Aveces creo que no califico como un ser del agua, pero tampoco califico como brujo totalmente. Tengo magia, pero mi magia está ligada con el océano y el agua en general... Pero no tengo una cola de pez ni puedo comunicarme con animales marinos como Plaxum. No soy lo uno ni lo otro.</p><p>—Creo que entiendo... Soy el único dragón mitad humano. Probablemente el único híbrido así en todo el Reino, y sé que es algo... Difícil. En su mayoría parezco humano, pero tengo algunos poderes y rasgos de dragón. Pero no soy completamente humano y no soy completamente dragón.</p><p>—Sí, aveces me gustaría ser completamente sólo una de las dos, es decir... Me gusta mi magia, pero me gustaría más ser sólo una cosa...</p><p>—¿Qué te gusta más de ser un ser del agua?</p><p>—Nadar, definitivamente. No soy tan rápido como Plaxum, pero igual soy más rápido que cualquier otra criatura del Reino que no sea un ser del agua. Puedo ir muy profundo, y nadar junto a los peces. La vida debajo del mar en serio es maravillosa.</p><p>—¿Y qué te gusta más de ser mitad brujo?</p><p>—Volar. Es de lo más maravilloso del mundo, Keith. En el aire, sólo me siento... Libre. Amo volar sobre el océano y sólo observar la luna llena y las estrellas...</p><p>—Lo comprendo, volar es... Genial.</p><p>—Oh, por fin podemos coincidir en algo.</p><p>Ambos dieron sonrisas divertidas.</p><p>—Bien, admitiré que no eres tan malo después de todo.</p><p>—Lo mismo digo... —Keith dio un bostezo—. ¿Crees que eso sea suficiente para dejarnos ir?</p><p>—Podemos intentar.</p><p>Ambos se levantaron dispuestos a irse a su habitación, y para suerte de ambos, los guardias no los detuvieron.</p><p>El entrenamiento del día siguiente no estuvo tan mal.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Allura, no me hagas esto. Por favor.</p><p>—Lo siento Lance, pero las parejas ya están elegidas.</p><p>—¿No podemos saltarnos el baile?</p><p>—¡Es una tradición! Además, ¿qué es un baile sin los anfitriones inagurándolo en la pista?</p><p>—Pero Allura, Keith es un terrible bailarín. Acabas de verlo en el ensayo, es penoso.</p><p>—Pues tendrás que enseñarle o ambos harán el ridículo en el baile. Tienes dos días.</p><p>—¡Allura! —se quejó Lance. Allura no lo escuchó y voló a lo alto de la habitación, siguiendo la discusión con algunos sirvientes sobre más arreglos para el baile.</p><p>Derrotado, Lance salió de la habitación dispuesto a encontrar a Keith. El baile estaba a dos días de suceder, y Allura había cancelado el entrenamiento ese día para reunirlos en el salón donde sería el baile e indicarles que, por tradición, ellos debían de inaugurar el baile con un vals. Ella bailaría con Shiro, y Hunk y Pidge lo harían juntos, lo que dejaba solamente a Keith y a Lance para bailar juntos. El problema de Lance no era que debía bailar con Keith, de hecho, en las últimas dos semanas se había comenzando a llevar bien con Keith hasta el punto en el que ahora parecían tener una buena amistad, el problema era que Keith no podía bailar. Era un desastre en la pista, tal como lo demostró en los ensayos previos ese día, así que si Lance no le enseñaba a bailar, los dos terminarían por hacer el ridículo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lance había aprendido muchas cosas ahora que se llevaba mejor con Keith, y recién aprendía otra: enseñar a Keith a bailar era tan inútil como tratar de que Snaan, el Reino de las nieves, no fuera la región más aislada de todo Asthie (esto debido a lo mezquinos que podían ser los Yetis, que se rehusaban a involucrarse en los asuntos del resto del Reino y eran muy reservados sobre lo que sucedía dentro de el terreno de Snaan). Simplemente, Keith era físicamente incapaz de bailar. Lo peor de todo, es que el baile estaba a tan sólo 3 horas de comenzar y Lance aún debía de arreglarse, pero en lugar de esto estaba aquí, inútilmente tratando de salvar su reputación y la de Keith de arruinarse por completo.</p><p>Allura incluso los había dejado saltarse los entrenamientos para seguir ensayando, lo cuál era algo inusual considerando que se había puesto cada vez más estricta con los entrenamientos ya que nadie aún lograba controlar a su espíritu antiguo designado.</p><p>—Estamos condenados —Lance negó con la cabeza—. Es inútil, sólo iré a arreglarme para que podamos hacer el ridículo de una vez.</p><p>Y antes de que pudiera contestar, ya se había marchado por la puerta, abatido. Keith suspiró, pero después alzó la mirada con determinación clara en sus ojos mientras se decidía a seguir intentando, aún si era por sí mismo ahora.</p><p>La hora del baile había llegado, y con ella, los invitados de este, que empezaban a llenar la sala del baile poco a poco, intercambiando murmullos emocionados de por fin conocer a los 5 guerreros que defenderían el Reino.</p><p>Lance por su parte, sólo se preparaba y se hacía a la idea de que tanto Keith como él estaban por hacer el ridículo frente a todo el Reino.</p><p>—Esto es horrible, Hunk... ¡Incluso las Veelas están aquí! Y ellas casi nunca salen de Venai... Oh, no, ¿¡esos son los Yetis!? ¿¡Qué hacen aquí!? No, no, no, ¡incluso creo que medio Dryádalis vino! ¡Y los elfos no se llevan tan bien con las hadas! El Reino entero está aquí, esto será un desastre...</p><p>—Tranquilo, sé que no lo harán tan mal.</p><p>—Hunk, tú viste a Keith en los ensayos. Es un desastre andante.</p><p>—Lo harán bien —Lance suspiró y asintió levemente, aún no muy convencido.</p><p>—Eso espero, aunque Keith ya debería de estar aquí. Si no aparece, tendré que bailar con alguien más.</p><p>—Ya se está tardando... Pero sé que vendrá.</p><p>—Chicos, —interrumpió Allura, entrando a la habitación donde estaban desde donde podía observarse el salón del baile. Se veía realmente impresionante esa noche— ¿no saben dónde podría estar Keith? Los invitados empiezan a ponerse ansiosos.</p><p>—¿Aún no hay señales de él? —Shiro suspiró y se levantó, haciendo que Pidge frunciera el ceño al ser privada de seguir jugando con el mechón blanco de Shiro que era en realidad hecho de nubes. A ella y a Lance les gustaba pasar su mano a través de él para ver cómo volvía a formarse después—. Iré a buscarlo.</p><p>Y hablando del dragón, Keith entró a la sala en ese momento.</p><p>—¿Dónde estabas? Ya es tarde... Bueno, no importa, prepárense, iré a presentar el inicio del vals ahora —y sin dejar a nadie contestar, Allura salió volando (literalmente) de la habitación hacia el salón del baile.</p><p>Nadie tuvo tiempo tampoco de decir algo más, puesto que inmediatamente Allura llamó la atención de los invitados y comenzó a presentarlos uno a uno, así que tuvieron que salir al salón rápidamente. Después Allura anunció que realizarían el primer vals, y pronto la música comenzó.</p><p>Todos tomaron a su pareja y la música comenzó.</p><p>Lance se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría, pero se sorprendió al ver que Keith seguía los pasos correctamente. Aún parecía un poco tieso, pero definitivamente lo hacía mejor que hace tres horas.</p><p>—Seguí practicando después de que te fuiste —susurró Keith—. No quería avergonzarnos a ambos.</p><p>—Eso es... Impactante. Eras un desastre.</p><p>—Lo sé, deja de echarme en cara que eres mejor bailarín que yo.</p><p>Lance río en respuesta y entonces decidió agregarle algo de diversión al asunto. Keith advirtió la mirada traviesa en su rostro mientras Lance lo arrastraba y lo hacía dar una vuelta.</p><p>—Vamos Keith, ¿qué dices si robamos el protagonismo?</p><p>Keith dio una leve sonrisa divertida.</p><p>—Eso no estaría mal.</p><p>Lance no respondió y en su lugar empezó a guiar a Keith a través de un vals algo más complicado, lleno de giros y pequeñas pausas. Keith empezó a dejarse llevar poco a poco, y antes de que lo supieran, ambos ya estaban riéndose.</p><p>Dieron otra vuelta mientras seguían riendo, no notando la luz morada proveniente de ellos, y de pronto todo el salón dio una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa y la música se detuvo.</p><p>Allura se acercó, una gran sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>—Ustedes dos realmente son una caja de sorpresas.</p><p>—¿Eh? —ambos dejaron de reír, notando en ese momento que ya no eran Keith y Lance, sino que ahora eran un sólo individuo. Sus mentes estaban conectadas, igual que el resto de su ser ahora. Compartían un sólo cuerpo.</p><p>Ambos se asustaron y después de ver otra luz violeta ya estaban separados de nuevo.</p><p>—¿¡Qué fue eso!?</p><p>—Sus poderes, los activaron, pero no sólo eso. Los... Los fusionaron, no tenía idea de que eso era posible, esto es... ¡Maravilloso! —celebró Allura.</p><p>Keith y Lance intercambiaron miradas, sin saber qué decir. Allura sólo se giró a ver a los invitados.</p><p>—Bueno, ¡que el baile comience! —la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo y ahora varias personas bailaban mientras que otras retomaban sus conversaciones.</p><p>Pidge, Hunk y Shiro se acercaron también entonces, mirando a Keith y a Lance atentamente.</p><p>—Creí que harían el ridículo y en realidad nos robaron el protagonismo.</p><p>—Ustedes, más les vale hacer eso de nuevo mañana en el entrenamiento —dijo Allura, mirándolos amenazante.</p><p>Antes de que pudieran contestar, Lance fue casi derribado al piso por un repentino peso en su espalda que lo hizo soltar una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa.</p><p>Dándose la vuelta rápidamente, Lance se sorprendió al ver a Plaxum frente a él.</p><p>—¿¡Plaxum!? Pero... —Lance miró sus piernas, confundido—, ¿qué haces aquí? Tú odias salir con piernas. Además, ¿cómo las conseguiste? Creí que...</p><p>Plaxum tocó la punta de la nariz de Lance con su dedo, un gesto que hacía para callarlo, lograndolo efectivamente.</p><p>—Es luna llena, ¿recuerdas? Y un cangrejo me ayudó a conseguir tu poción de tu cabaña, en caso de que amanezca y siga aquí. Pero olvida eso, ¿no estás feliz de verme?</p><p>—¡Claro que sí! —Lance se apresuró a abrazar a Plaxum. Ninguno necesitó decir nada más, pues inmediatamente Lance arrastró a Plaxum a la pista de baile y comenzó a bailar con ella.</p><p>No pasó mucho antes de que todos los ojos estuvieran en ellos, pues al parecer habían comenzado a realizar un baile tradicional de los seres del agua. Las fiestas de las sirenas, así como las de las hadas, eran conocidas por ser de las mejores fiestas de todo Asthie, muchas durando días, semanas incluso antes de llegar a un fin. Esto se debía a que podían pasar meses bailando sin parar si se lo proponían, así que naturalmente las hadas y seres del agua eran buenos bailarines.</p><p>Keith sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho que decidió ignorar y se giró para empezar a conversar con Shiro.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—No estoy seguro de que podamos hacerlo de nuevo, Lura...</p><p>—¡Lo hicieron en el baile! Este es un paso más en derrotar a los dragones, así que necesito que vuelvan a hacerlo. Deberán de ser capaces de controlarlo si quieren, podríamos necesitar esa habilidad en batalla. Además, es un paso más en formar a Voltron, después de todo, las fuerzas de los cinco deben de combinarse para formar al guerrero Voltron.</p><p>Suspirando, Keith y Lance se acercaron.</p><p>—¿Al menos puedes darnos una idea de cómo exactamente podemos volver a hacerlo?</p><p>—Eso tienen que descifrarlo ustedes.</p><p>Keith y Lance soltaron un quejido.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Keith se quedó en los jardines después del entrenamiento, cuando la noche ya empezaba a caer. Al final, sí habían logrado volver a hacer lo que sea que fuera lo que hicieron en en baile, y Allura parecía más que encantada con esto. A Keith y a Lance aún les parecía algo extraño el sentimiento de estar juntos de esa manera. Sus mentes y cuerpos se combinaban y se creaba un sólo individuo que era ambos a la vez.</p><p>Escuchando un ruido cerca que alertó a Keith, este se giró de inmediato, encontrando a Lance escabullendose del castillo con una escoba entre sus manos.</p><p>—¿A dónde vas? —Lance dio un respingo, al parecer aún no había notado a Keith.</p><p>—Quiero... Volar un rato. Me ayuda a relajarme.</p><p>—Oh...</p><p>—¿Quieres... Venir conmigo? —Keith miró a Lance algo sorprendido—. Podemos ir ambos en mi escoba —Lance miró su escoba luego de que esta se sacudiera un poco en protesta—. Lo sé, pero sólo será esta vez, ¿sí?</p><p>—¿Tú escoba tiene... Vida?</p><p>—Claro que sí —contestó Lance, con el tono de alguien que explicaba algo obvio—. ¿Vienes o no? No tenemos toda la noche, la luna está saliendo y es ahora donde se ve más amarillenta.</p><p>—Oh, claro —Keith se acercó y ambos subieron a la escoba.</p><p>—Ya te dije que te lo prometo —Lance volvió a decirle a la escoba, la cuál se sacudió una vez más antes de despegar.</p><p>Keith se sujetó de la cintura de Lance con suavidad para no caerse mientras ambos tomaban el vuelo.</p><p>—¿A dónde vamos?</p><p>—Al lago. A las hadas de esa región no les importará, siempre y cuándo no las molestemos.</p><p>Sin decir nada más, Lance tomó rumbo al lago de Feya.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Entiendo porqué dices que te gusta esta vista.</p><p>—Se ve mejor reflejada en el mar, pero se ve muy relajante desde aquí también.</p><p>—Lance...</p><p>—¿Hum? —murmuró Lance, sin despegar la vista de la luna.</p><p>—La luna es el centro de tu magia, ¿verdad?</p><p>—Sí, tanto como el sol lo es la tuya.</p><p>—Entonces no haces esto sólo para relajarte —afirmó Keith—. También para recargar tu magia.</p><p>—Podría decirse, necesito recargarme de vez en cuando. La luna llena hace maravillas para mi.</p><p>Keith observó el perfil de Lance, que seguía observando la luna, ensimismado.</p><p>—La luna es hermosa —Keith sonrió levemente y se giró a observar la luna también antes de contestar.</p><p>—Sí que lo es.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—No lo entiendo, ¿Porqué somos los únicos capaces de hacerlo? Los demás ya activaron sus poderes.</p><p>—Me temo que yo tampoco poseo la respuesta a eso, Keith. Pero creo que ustedes la saben.</p><p>Keith y Lance se miraron entre ellos sin entender. Los demás habían por fin logrado conjurar sus poderes, pero Lance y Keith seguían siendo los únicos capaces de combinarlos pese a que ya eran capaces de formar a Voltron.</p><p>—Voltron es un vínculo —explicó Allura—. Sólo fueron capaces de formarlo una vez empezaron a confiar ciegamente los unos en los otros, así que tal vez...</p><p>—¿Nosotros... Tenemos un vínculo? —completó Keith.</p><p>—Eso parece. Uno que los demás no tienen.</p><p>Keith y Lance volvieron a intercambiar miradas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>El día de la batalla había llegado al fin. Todo Asthie se encontraba tenso, sabiendo que los dragones -o los Galras, como se llamaban a sí mismos- podrían atacar en cualquier momento. Entonces, finalmente lo hicieron. En una, batalla que duró días, y que pasaría a la historia de Asthie como una de las más largas y sangrientas de toda la historia.</p><p>Se habían perdido muchas vidas, pero habían ganado. Lo lograron, derrotaron a los dragones. Sólo habían quedado unos cuantos, que se retiraron corriendo al ver a sus líderes vencidos. Pero igual, no eran suficientes como para preocupar a la Reina Allura.</p><p>Ahora también había ascendido al trono como emperador de los dragones Lotor, el único hijo de los líderes de la rebelión Galra: El antiguo emperador de los dragones Zarkon y su esposa, la cuál se rumoraba había sido una sirena llamada Honerva que decidió ir a vivir a Magnoc y aprendió la magia negra, después usándola para alterar su apariencia, renunciando a ser un ser del agua por siempre.</p><p>Y aunque al inicio tenían muchas razones para dudar de él, Lotor demostró serle fiel a Asthie y a Allura al ayudarlos a derrotar a sus padres.</p><p>Así que ahora, la paz Reinaba en Asthie de nuevo. La larga batalla había pasado, dejando detrás destrucción y muerte, pero también una nueva era para el Reino.</p><p>—Plaxum, no. Es imposible —seguía quejándose Lance.</p><p>La noche del baile, Lance le había dado a Plaxum una caracola encantada, así ambos podrían mantenerse en contacto, y ahora se encontraba con la caracola en la oreja, quejándose con su mejor amiga sobre lo que él consideraba algo terrible.</p><p>—¿Y porqué?</p><p>—¡Porqué él es un dragón! —Lance se dejó caer en su cama con dramatismo. Plaxum suspiró—. Esto tiene que ser un error.</p><p>—Bien, ¿qué dijeron las conchas?</p><p>—... Que sí.</p><p>—¿Y las cartas?</p><p>—... Sí.</p><p>—¿Y las velas?</p><p>—... Sí...</p><p>—Entonces ahí está tu error... Oh, claro, no hay ninguno.</p><p>—Pero...</p><p>—¿Porqué tanto dramatismo? Meses atrás no parabas de hacer la misma pregunta. Ahora encontraste a tu respuesta.</p><p>—Es un dragón, Plaxum —repitió Lance—. Está prohibido.</p><p>—¿Lo está? —Lance casi podía ver a Plaxum ladeando la cabeza—. El emperador de los dragones es un mestizo, mitad ser del agua y mitad dragón, ¿no es así? Sería hipócrita si él siguiera prohibiendo eso.</p><p>—Bien, él quizás ya no lo prohíba, ¿pero y la Reina Acuata? Si ella se entera...</p><p>—La Reina Acuata es la monarca más pacífica que Neró ha tenido en años. Sé que no le importaría. Además, son los guerreros de Voltron, aún si siguiera prohibido, nadie se atrevería a hacerles algo.</p><p>—Pero...</p><p>—¡Deja los peros! Levántate ahora y ve con él. Deja de pensar excusas, llevas años intentando descubrir quién es tu alma gemela. Ahora lo sabes, y también sabes que hay una razón el porqué preguntaste específicamente si Keith lo era, así que sólo ve con él.</p><p>Mordiendo su labio, Lance se sentó en la cama. Dejó salir un suspiro.</p><p>—Odio que tengas razón.</p><p>—Gracias. Ahora ve o mandaré al Kraken por ti.</p><p>Negando con la cabeza, Lance terminó el hechizo, regresando la caracola a su lugar antes de levantarse decidido a buscar a Keith.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Encontrar a Keith había sido fácil, ¿hablar con él? Eso había sido más difícil.</p><p>—Keith...</p><p>—Oh, ahí están. Vamos, los necesito en la sala del trono para que los sastres tomen sus medidas. Habrá un baile de celebración.</p><p>Resignado, Lance siguió a Allura y a Keith a la sala del trono.</p><p> </p><p>—Oye Keith...</p><p>—¡Keith! ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?</p><p>—Claro, Shiro.</p><p> </p><p>—Keith...</p><p>—Oigan, preparé galletas. ¿Quieren venir a probarlas? Keith, hice unas especiales usando una receta de los dragones. Creo que se llaman... ¿Galletas de lava? Lance, preparé unas de azúcar de algas para ti.</p><p>—¿Cómo conseguiste la receta?</p><p>Lance suspiró, escuchando a Hunk y Keith alejarse. Su estómago gruñó, y las galletas sonaban bien, así que se obligó a sí mismo a seguirlos a la cocina del palacio.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—¡Keith! —Lance llegó corriendo a los jardines después de ver por una de las ventanas que Keith estaba ahí. No logró detenerse y sólo terminó callendo aparatosamente sobre él, causando un quejido de parte de Keith.</p><p>—¿Lance?</p><p>—¡Tenemos que hablar! Llevo todo el día intentando decirte esto y no paran de interrumpirnos, así que lo haré rápido, ¿muy bien? Verás, parece que tú y yo somos almas gemelas. Digo, es absurdo, ¿no? Pero todos los métodos de adivinación que conozco dicen que lo somos y a decir verdad sí me gustas así que... —Lance se detuvo. Había hablado demasiado rápido, apenas haciendo una pausa para respirar.</p><p>Keith lo miró sin entender por unos segundos, pero después su rostro cambió a uno mitad sorprendido y mitad avergonzado conforme comprendía las palabras de Lance.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—¡Lo que escuchaste! Ahora dime, ¿saldrás conmigo o no? —Keith aún parecía estar procesando la información, pero Lance realmente quería una respuesta antes de que alguien más se atreviera a interrumpirlos ese día.</p><p>—Yo... Supongo que sí.</p><p>—Oh, bueno, está... ¿¡Sí!? —Keith río.</p><p>—Sí.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Así no era el como esperaba ninguno de los dos que fuera su primera cita. Ellos sólo querían una cita normal, pero al parecer, eso no era posible.</p><p>En un segundo de distracción de Lance, unos dragones se habían llevado a Keith. Lance logró seguirlos hasta Fotiá, dónde al cruzar el territorio fue capturado también. Así que ahí se encontraban ahora, ambos encerrados en una celda con paredes completamente blancas en el interior de un volcán. Habían intentado juntar sus fuerzas para huir, pero cada que intentaban tirar la puerta los símbolos en las paredes brillaban y se los impedían.</p><p>Por las paredes, en los símbolos, parecía fluir lava del volcán.</p><p>—Bueno, esta no es aún la peor cita que he tenido...</p><p>—Lance, basta. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes del amanecer o nos ejecutarán.</p><p>—Woah, ¿ejecutar? ¿Por qué?</p><p>—Un dragón y un ser del agua. Está prohibido, ¿recuerdas?</p><p>—Pero el emperador Lotor...</p><p>—Al parecer no le importa. Me hubieran ejecutado sólo a mi, pero considerando que cruzaste el territorio de Fotiá ahora tú igual estás condenado.</p><p>Lance pasó saliva.</p><p>—Bueno... —Lance se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta de metal abriéndose, un dragón esperándolos del otro lado.</p><p>—Salgan. Muévase, mi señor quiere una audiencia con ustedes.</p><p>Keith y Lance intercambiaron miradas antes de acompañar al dragón fuera de la celda, acordando silenciosamente buscar el momento adecuado para escapar. Pero mientras recorrían un pasillo, dos dragones más se les unieron, escortándolos hasta lo que parecía la sala del trono.</p><p>—Ah, si no es el traidor...</p><p>Keith gruñó en dirección a la figura ahí sentada.</p><p>—Sendak, creí que estabas muerto.</p><p>—No, tu amigo no hizo un muy buen trabajo. ¿Cuál era su nombre?... No lo sé, pero ese es el problema con los seres de las nubes. Son demasiado pacíficos.</p><p>—¿Dónde está el emperador Lotor?</p><p>—¿Lotor? —repitió Sendak con sorna—. Ese traidor no está aquí. Y no regresará a tiempo para su ejecución.</p><p>—¿Dónde está? —repitió Keith—. Tú no eres nadie, no tienes el derecho para decidir si seremos ejecutados o no.</p><p>—¡Yo seré el nuevo emperador! Sólo tengo que deshacerme de una piedra en mi camino...</p><p>—Lo sabía, siempre estuviste del lado de Zarkon.</p><p>—¡Zarkon sabía que era lo correcto el dominar a Asthie! Pero cometió un error... Quiso controlar todo el Reino sin controlar su propio territorio antes. Yo no cometeré el mismo error. Saquenlos de aquí, su ejecución será al amanecer.</p><p>Los dragones de antes arrastraron a Lance y a Keith de vuelta a su celda, arrojándolos dentro y cerrando la puerta de nuevo.</p><p>No fue hasta horas después que la puerta se abrió de nuevo, revelando ahora a Sendak.</p><p>—Muevan al brujo a otra celda, hagan lo que quieran con él. Quiero que la próxima vez que se vean sea sólo en su ejecución.</p><p>Ambos resistieron, pero eran demasiados dragones. Lograron separarlos.</p><p>—¡Keith!</p><p>—¡Lance! —la puerta se cerró, dejando a Keith y a Sendak solos en la celda.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Su majestad, ¿cómo estuvo su viaje? Creí que regresaría hasta dentro de dos días más —Lotor suspiró mientras se sentaba en su trono.</p><p>—Las cosas se adelantaron. Sendak, ¿qué ocurrió en mi ausencia?</p><p>—Nada de gran relevancia, mi señor...</p><p>Un figura irrumpió en la sala del trono. Lotor se irguió en su lugar al verla.</p><p>—Su majestad. ¿Puedo preguntarle qué hace hoy en Fotiá?</p><p>—¿Dónde están Keith y Lance? —Lotor frunció el ceño.</p><p>—¿No están los guerreros en Feya?</p><p>—Deja de actuar —Allura se cruzó de brazos—. A mi palacio llegó la noticia de que habían sido vistos siendo llevados a la fuerza al palacio de Fotiá.</p><p>—Le aseguro, mi Reina, que ellos no se encuentran aquí. Me encontraba en un viaje a Dryádalis para negociar un tratado de comercio, así que no he estado en el palacio estos últimos días. Pero en mi ausencia, dejé a cargo a Sendak —Lotor se giró hacia el antes mencionado—. ¿Sabes tú algo de esto?</p><p>—No, mi señor. Nada.</p><p>Lotor pareció pensar su respuesta por unos segundos antes de levantarse.</p><p>—Sendak, trae algo de té para la Reina.</p><p>A regañadientes, Sendak se marchó por un pasillo. Allura iba a decir algo cuando Lotor la interrumpió.</p><p>—Su majestad, le ruego me acompañe a las celdas del palacio. Sólo para tener seguridad de que los guerreros no se encuentran aquí, y encontrarlos en caso de que lo estén. Me temo que he estado teniendo mis sospechas sobre Sendak no siéndome tan fiel como reza ser.</p><p>Allura asintió, y rápidamente siguió a Lotor por un pasillo hacia la prisión del castillo.</p><p>Las últimas dos celdas eran las únicas con guardias fuera.</p><p>—¿Qué hacen vigilando estas celdas? —los dragones se sobresaltaron visiblemente al escuchar a Lotor.</p><p>—Mi señor, regresó.</p><p>—Esa no es la respuesta que busco. ¿Quién está en estas celdas? Quiero que las abran inmediatamente.</p><p>Removiendose algo incómodo, uno de los dragones obedeció y abrió las dos celdas. Detrás de las puertas se encontraban Keith y Lance. Lance alzó la mirada inmediatamente, corriendo hacia la puerta como podía al ver a Allura.</p><p>—¡Lura...!</p><p>Pero Allura no miraba en su dirección. Miraba horrorizada el interior de la otra celda.</p><p>—... Guardias, ¿Quién hizo esto?</p><p>—Fue Sendak, mi señor...</p><p>—Busquenlo. Ahora mismo, y si ya huyó del castillo irán a buscarlo. Y más les vale entregarme su cabeza o serán ustedes los que la perderán.</p><p>Todos los guardias salieron corriendo tan rápido como pudieron en busca de Sendak.</p><p>Entonces Lance se giró en dirección de la otra celda, corriendo hacia Keith inmediatamente.</p><p>Estaba inconsciente, con demasiados moretones y heridas en su cuerpo.</p><p>—Agua... Necesito agua —Lance miró a Lotor—. Puedo curarlo, pero la necesito rápido —Lotor fue a buscar algo de agua de inmediato, regresando poco tiempo después.</p><p>Lance dejó de escuchar los ruidos a su alrededor. Se concentró en sentir el agua y guiarla al cuerpo de Keith. Tenía muchas heridas...</p><p>Minutos pasaron con la celda estando en completo silencio. Lance finalmente se rindió y arrojó el cuenco con agua a un lado con furia, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Keith y comenzando a soltar un par de sollozos.</p><p>—Keith, no... —Lance no pudo continuar. Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.</p><p>Entonces su marca y la de Keith comenzaron a brillar al mismo tiempo. Y de pronto Keith se incorporó, tomando largas bocanadas de aire.</p><p>—¿La... nce?</p><p>—Keith... —Lance se tiró encima suyo, dándole un gran abrazo—. Estás... Estás... ¿Cómo? —Lance se separó para mirar a Keith a los ojos.</p><p>—No lo sé...</p><p>—Quizás yo sí —Allura dio un paso al frente, una sonrisa leve en su rostro—. Su vínculo, ¿lo recuerdan? Lo que los hace poder unir sus poderes. Creo que fue eso lo que trajo a Keith de vuelta.</p><p>—Y nuestro vínculo es que...</p><p>—Somos almas gemelas —río Lance con incredulidad—. Te lo dije...</p><p>—Bueno, yo me uniré a los guardias en la búsqueda por Sendak. Debí saber que él seguiría del lado de mi padre...</p><p>—Iré contigo. Puedo ayudarlos a encontrarlo, las hadas volamos más rápido que los dragones.</p><p>—Eso sería maravilloso, muchas gracias su majestad.</p><p>—Lance —Allura lo miró—. Asegúrate de regresar a Feya con Keith. Tiene que descansar.</p><p>—Claro, Lura.</p><p>Allura y Lotor se marcharon entonces, dejándolos a ambos solos en las celdas.</p><p>—Me asustaste. Demasiado.</p><p>—Lo siento...</p><p>—Está bien —lo cortó Lance—. Pero creo que merezco al menos un beso de mi novio vuelto a la vida, ¿no lo crees?</p><p>—No lo sé, ¿Porqué no le preguntas a él?</p><p>Lance soltó una risa antes de inclinarse a besar a Keith. Y con eso, la rivalidad entre ambas especies terminó para siempre.</p><p>                                         Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Llevo escribiendo esto desde octubre, y en serio no me creo que por fin acabé. No pensaba ya jamás terminar esto, pero entonces vi un concurso de Amino y pensé... ¿Porqué no? La verdad me encantó cómo quedó esto, y pues decidí añadir algunas aclaraciones sobre la historia aquí:<br/>-Snaan (el Reino de las nieves), Venai (el Reino de las Veelas) y Dryádalis (el Reino de los elfos) son los territorios de Asthie que menos se involucran en los asuntos del Reino. Eran los tres Reinos completamente imparciales en la guerra, y se desconoce incluso la distribución del territorio de estas, por lo que sólo aparece lo que se cree es correcto en los mapas de Asthie.<br/>-Magnoc es sólo un gran bosque, donde los magos y brujas ocultan sus hogares. Hay pueblos enteros ocultos, pero a menos que seas un mago o bruja o que estos te lo permitan, no podrás encontrar sus viviendas y te perderás en el bosque por siempre.<br/>-Nuvól es el Reino más grande, extendiéndose por todo Asthie. La distribución de su territorio es desconocida también, ya que el Reino está en constante cambio. Los seres de las nubes jamás bajan a Asthie, a pesar de participar activamente en actividades que tengan relación con el Reino, contrario a Snaan, Dryádalis y Velai. Estaban del lado de Asthie en la guerra.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Lex Lebeau [Carmen Sandiego AU]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Así que me engañaste...</p><p>—Keith, no, no es lo que parece.</p><p>—¿No? ¿Entonces qué hacías ahí anoche?</p><p>Lance mordió su labio nerviosamente y no contestó.</p><p>—Yo...</p><p>—Todo este tiempo tú eras el gran y famoso ladrón Lex Lebeau, ¡el que llevo siglos persiguiendo!</p><p>—¡No soy un ladrón! —se defendió Lance de inmediato.</p><p>—Sólo me viste la cara.</p><p>—¿¡Quieres parar y escucharme por un segundo!?</p><p>—Tres años. Desapareciste tres años y cuando regresas resulta que tienes un alter ego espía al que llevo mucho tiempo persiguiendo.</p><p>—Tampoco soy un espía.</p><p>—Eres un mentiroso, eso eres.</p><p>—Keith... —Lance suspiró exasperado—. Yo no robo nada, yo sólo me encargo de proteger las cosas antes de que alguien más las robe.</p><p>—¿Alguien más? ¿Cómo quién, tu hermano gemelo malvado?</p><p>Lance rodó los ojos con molestia.</p><p>—Te diré quién, la organización de los Galras.</p><p>—¿Sigues con las mentiras?</p><p>—Sólo déjame explicarte. Luego podrás gritarme todo lo que quieras.</p><p>Keith gruñó.</p><p>—Tienes 5 minutos —dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared detrás suyo, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a Lance con los ojos entornados.</p><p>Lance suspiró y rascó su nuca algo nervioso, buscando la manera adecuada de empezar la historia.</p><p>—Existe una... Organización secreta. Se hacen llamar los Galras, y tienen su propia escuela para entrar a sus estúpidos ladrones. Yo crecí ahí. Nunca conocí nada más que la academia, crecí entre clases sobre cómo robar un dólar de un bolsillo y cómo escabullirme sin ser visto. Fue al rededor de esa época que te conocí, aprendí a escaparme de la academia sin que nadie lo notase, y... Tú me hablaste sobre cómo estabas a punto de convertirte en detective, cómo podrías detener ladrones y arrestar a las personas malas en este mundo... Entonces comprendí que la academia estaba mal, había algo sospechoso sobre todo lo que sucedía ahí adentro. Y tenía razón, pero lo aprendí de la peor manera posible... Logré escapar, y al principio sólo quería alejarme lo más que pudiera de esa vida, por eso acudí a ti. Pero después de un tiempo, me di cuenta de que si alguien no hacía algo, pronto nadie podría detenerlos; y yo era la única persona en su contra con la suficiente información sobre ellos como para poder hacerlo. Así que me convertí en Lex Lebeau, y empecé a "robar" lo que sabía que ellos querían. Pero mi trabajo sólo es intentar que esos maníacos no tomen control total del mundo. Además, jamás robo nada de verdad, sólo lo oculto hasta que es seguro que se fueron y no regresarán por él pronto.</p><p>—Déjame ver si entendí, ¿desapareciste de la nada 3 años para intentar desmantelar una organización secreta que te crío para ser un ladrón profesional y que está intentando dominar el mundo?</p><p>—... Sí, algo así.</p><p>—Bien, suponiendo que te creo, ¿Porqué nunca me dijiste?</p><p>—Era muy peligroso, Keith. Además, tú eres el detective encargado de atraparme...</p><p>—¡Debiste decirme cuando te dije que me habían asignado el caso!</p><p>—¡No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar!</p><p>Lance suspiró.</p><p>—Si ahora sabes esto, entonces creo que también es hora de que conozcas a mi equipo.</p><p>—¿¡Equipo!? ¿Quieres decir que tienes un equipo y tampoco lo mencionas hasta ahora? —Lance se encogió de hombros, la típica sonrisa leve que usaba a modo de disculpa en su rostro.</p><p>—Los conoces, al menos a algunos. Y todo buen espía necesita su equipo.</p><p>—Creí que dijiste que no eras un espía.</p><p>—Sí, lo hice. La respuesta depende de a quién le preguntes, aveces soy un espía, aveces no.</p><p>—... ¿Me recuerdas porqué acepté ser tu novio exactamente? —suspiró Keith</p><p>—Soy encantador, esa es la razón. Ahora vamos, mi equipo está aquí cerca... —Lance se detuvo súbitamente—. Keith, te preguntaré algo, y sé sincero conmigo. </p><p>—Muy bien. </p><p>—¿Vas a entregarme? </p><p>—¿Y porqué debería? </p><p>—Soy el ladrón más buscado del planeta —Lance hizo una leve mueca de disgusto al decir la palabra ladrón. </p><p>—Sí, lo sé —Lance miró a Keith confundido—. No voy a entregarte, eres mi novio. Además, ¿quién detendría a esos Galras si te atrapan? </p><p>Ambos sonrieron cómplices. </p><p> </p><p>—¿¡Hunk!? </p><p>—Oh, hola Keith —saludó este, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. </p><p>—Hunk es mi genio detrás de todos los artefactos que uso. Pidge le ayuda, pero ella y Matt son más que nada mis chóferes, Hunk se encarga de darles mi ubicación exacta y ellos dos se encargan de recogerme a tiempo.</p><p>—¡¿Los Holts son parte de tu equipo también?! </p><p>—Claro que lo son. Allura y Coran nos consiguen el transporte.</p><p>—Bien, ¿hay alguno de nuestros amigos que no sea parte de tu gran secreto que hasta ahora puedo saber?</p><p>—Shiro. Ya sabes, es el jefe del departamento de policía, decirle sería tanto una ventaja como una desventaja. Pero bueno, ahora que lo sabes, tú tendrás un lugar honorífico en el equipo... Me ayudarás a escapar de la policía.</p><p>—¿Y si Shiro sospecha porque logras escapar? —Lance hizo un ademán despectivo con la mano.</p><p>—No te des tanto crédito, en tres años no me atrapaste.</p><p>—Casi lo hago anoche.</p><p>—Casi, pero te tomó tres años —Lance asintió—. El punto es, no sospechará nada.</p><p>Keith suspiró. </p><p> </p><p>Una sombra se movió sigilosa en la oscuridad aquella noche en París. Siendo tan cuidadoso y silencioso como un gato, dejando nada más que una estela azul a su paso.</p><p>Con el mismo cuidado y sigilo que siempre, Lex Lebeau logró entrar al museo. Su objetivo era sencillo, sólo tenía que ocultar una pintura. Por primera vez, no se preocupó por cuánto tiempo podía tomarle, esta vez tenía un aliado importante que lo ayudaría a escapar.</p><p>Identificar la pintura no fue difícil, conocía los gustos de Lotor, sabía que quería la más ostentosa de todas. Probablemente el museo no era un buen lugar para ocultarla, Lotor mandaría a sus secuaces a destruir todo el lugar si era necesario con tal de encontrar la pintura, además ya conocían su modus operandi. Lo mejor era llevarse la pintura y ocultarla en otro lugar.</p><p>—¿Hunk? —llamó en un susurro a su mejor amigo.</p><p>—Las alarmas están desactivadas —fue la contestación que recibió a través del comunicador en su oído.</p><p>Murmurando un agradecimiento, Lex Lebeau se dispuso a tomar la pintura, admirandola por unos segundos antes de ponérsela bajo el brazo.</p><p>—Sí que tiene mal gusto... ¿Keith? ¿Qué tal va la policía?</p><p>—Una unidad está casi llegando. Irán por el frente, yo les dije que cubriría la parte de atrás.</p><p>—Perfecto —el ladrón hizo un ademán con su brazo, activando el dispositivo que lo ayudó a entrar por el gran domo del museo en primer lugar, y en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba en el techo de nuevo.</p><p>—Matt y Pidge ya van en camino, te encontrarán en el tren.</p><p>—Así que sólo tengo que llegar a la estación... Pan comido. Keith, le dejé a tu escuadrón un pequeño regalo, ya sabes, para no levantar sospechas.</p><p>No hubo respuesta más que un leve gruñido, y con eso Lex Lebeau salió saltando entre los techos de nuevo, desapareciendo en la noche de París.</p><p>Si algún día alguien lograría atrapar al infame ladrón o no al parecer permanecería siendo un misterio, o mejor dicho, un juego del gato y el ratón, donde el gato era el experto escurridizo. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Lions [Band AU]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro se asomó por encima del hombro de Keith, leyendo lo que estaba escribiendo rápidamente en una libreta.</p><p>—¿Otra canción?</p><p>—Podría ser, si dejas de interrumpirme.</p><p>Shiro alzó los brazos en señal de inocencia y se tiró en la cama, esperando en silencio hasta que escuchó el clásico suspiro de frustración que sólo podía significar una cosa: Keith había perdido la inspiración a media canción.</p><p>—¿Qué piensas de mi propuesta?</p><p>—No —contestó Keith secamente.</p><p>—¡Aún no lo consideras!</p><p>—Ya lo hice, la respuesta es no.</p><p>—Keith... —Shiro suspiró mientras se sentaba en la cama—. Tú escribiste nuestras canciones más famosas, pero no me dejas siquiera mencionar tu nombre públicamente. Sólo quiero darte el crédito que mereces, no tienes que subir al escenario y cantarlas conmigo.</p><p>—Shiro...</p><p>—Pero por otro lado, si quisieras podrías...</p><p>—¡Shiro!</p><p>—Sólo digo, podría incluso decir que cantas mejor que yo.</p><p>—Pero no quiero hacerlo. Es tú banda, y hablando de eso, ¿no tienes que prepararte para el tour?</p><p>Shiro suspiró.</p><p>—Es mi último día con mi hermano antes de irme de tour por 2 meses, ¿y así me tratas?</p><p>—Sí, largo de mi habitación.</p><p>—No. Tendremos una fiesta esta noche, toda la banda, para celebrar el tour. Y tú vendrás conmigo.</p><p>—No quiero ir a verlos a todos emborracharse y hacer estupideces.</p><p>—No era una pregunta, así que mejor ve a bañarte. Nos vamos en dos horas, y más te vale estar listo.</p><p>Keith soltó un gruñido.</p><p>—Te odio.</p><p>—Awwww, yo igual te amo, hermanito —Shiro le guiñó el ojo—. Vamos, deja de ser un emo por cinco minutos y ve a divertirte.</p><p>—¿Me llama emo el que es vocalista de una banda de rock?</p><p>—Una banda cuyas canciones tú escribes, y sabes que no todas nuestras canciones son de rock. Además, todos van a llevar a alguien a la fiesta. Acxa llevará a Vero, y según escuché, es muy posible que Vero lleve a uno de sus hermanos, dice que también es muy amigo de Hunk. Quién sabe, esta podría ser la noche donde encuentras el amor —Keith puso los ojos en blanco. </p><p>—¿No puedes sólo llevar a Adam?</p><p>—Oh, Adam vendrá. Por eso estoy seguro de que conseguiré que tú vayas, Adam es experto en arrastrarte a hacer algo cuando yo no lo logro.</p><p>—Los odio a los dos...</p><p>—Dos horas. Ve a bañarte —Shiro salió de la habitación sin más, disfrutando del gruñido de frustración que soltó Keith.</p><p> </p><p>—De nuevo, ¿Porqué era necesario que yo viniera? —murmuró malhumorado Keith, bajando del auto frente a la casa de Acxa.</p><p>—Déjame hacerte una lista: me voy de tour mañana y es nuestra última noche juntos, tienes que socializar, y me amas —Shiro le dio una fingida sonrisa de inocencia a Keith.</p><p>—Y era mejor que vinieras a que te quedaras encerrado como un hermitaño escribiendo canciones de nuevo —añadió Adam, dándole un empujón a Keith para que comenzara a caminar hacia la puerta del hogar.</p><p>Keith no respondió y sólo se acercó a la puerta de mala gana, siendo seguido de Adam y Shiro. Shiro tocó el timbre varias veces, esperando que pudieran escucharlo a pesar de la música.</p><p>Después de unos segundos, Acxa abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar, Shiro y Adam estableciendo una conversación con ella de inmediato. Keith miró al rededor, Pidge y Hunk se encontraban en una esquina jugando Mario Kart (Pidge estaba destrozando a Hunk) mientras Matt, el hermano de Pidge, se encontraba coreando el nombre de Pidge a modo de apoyo; Allura, Romelle (la novia de la antes mencionada) y Coran (el manager de la banda y tío de Allura) estaban cómodamente conversando en un sofá; y Verónica se estaba acercando con otro chico que Keith supuso era su hermano. </p><p>—Keith, Shiro, Adam —empezó Acxa—. Este es Lance, el hermano menor de Vero. Lance, supongo que conoces a Shiro, Adam es su prometido y Keith es su hermano menor.</p><p>Lance dio una sonrisa ladina. </p><p>—Hola, es un gusto conocerlos —Keith podría jurar que vio a Lance guiñarle el ojo. </p><p>Parecía demasiado irritante y algo molesto. Keith decidió que no le gustaba. </p><p> </p><p>Resulta que, como Keith pasó a descubrir, después de un par de tragos Lance ya no parecía tan irritante y molesto después de todo. </p><p>—Si esto es una fiesta, entonces, ¿¡dónde está su espíritu!? ¡Es momento de algo de Karaoke! </p><p>Todos soltaron un grito conjunto de emoción a modo de respuesta.</p><p>—Tú serás el que empiece —dijo de inmediato Verónica—. Pero nada de Shakira.</p><p>Lance hizo un puchero digno de un niño de 5 años antes de tomar un micrófono y seleccionar una canción.</p><p>La música comenzó y Lance dio una sonrisa confiada antes de empezar a cantar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/bT9M-25zYA8">Tigerweather-Sunshine</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Keith no creía que ese idiota de sonrisa arrogante y estúpida pudiera cantar tan bien como acababa de hacerlo. Inmediatamente todos comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir. Lance hizo una exagerada reverencia.</p><p>—Gracias, gracias, mi gran público.</p><p>—Jamás me cansaré de escucharte —Hunk fingió limpiarse unas lágrimas imaginarias.</p><p>—Aw, gracias Hunky —Lance se puso una mano en el pecho aparentando estar conmovido. </p><p>—Nada mal, podrías quitarme el trabajo como vocalista de Lions —bromeó Shiro—. Pero yo diría que ahora es turno de Keith. </p><p>Keith miró a Shiro inmediatamente, con su claro rostro de 'Di una palabra más y no verás el sol mañana' que Shiro logró identificar y decidió ignorar olímpicamente. </p><p>—Cierto, Keith escribe algunas de nuestras canciones pero jamás lo he escuchado cantar. </p><p>—Créeme Allura, esto será el mejor espectáculo del mundo. </p><p>—Me alegra ver que te divierto como fenómeno de circo —murmuró Keith. </p><p>—Sólo toma el maldito micrófono de una vez. </p><p>Gruñendo, Keith se levantó de su lugar de mala gana. Lance le ofreció el micrófono que él había usado y volvió a guiñarle el ojo. </p><p>—Buena suerte, Keith. </p><p>Lance sostuvo el micrófono por unos segundos más de lo necesario luego de que Keith se atreviera a tomarlo y sus manos se rozaran por un breve momento. </p><p>Keith dio un leve suspiro mientras buscaba la canción indicada hasta que finalmente una se cruzó por su mente. Sin más opción, Keith escogió esa canción. </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/r5dNcKTcnPA">Panic! At the Disco-LA Devotee</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>De nuevo, la sala se llenó de aplausos y gritos una vez Keith terminó.</p><p>—Tengo una idea —dijo Shiro de pronto una vez todos volvieron a guardar silencio—. Ustedes dos pueden venir con nosotros al tour, sólo por un par de shows. Keith, tú puedes traer tus canciones nuevas y Lance puede cantarlas. —Lance de inmediato saltó de su lugar.</p><p>—¿¡En serio!?</p><p>—Claro, así que, ¿qué dices?</p><p>—¡Por supuesto que sí!</p><p>—¿Keith? —Shiro y Lance se giraron a mirarlo expectantes.</p><p>Keith no tenía idea de si era el alcohol en su sistema o la cara de ilusión de Lance lo que estaba nublando su juicio... </p><p>—Muy bien.</p><p>Pero cualquiera que hubiera sido lo que lo había obligado a aceptar, ya no había marcha atrás.</p><p> </p><p>Keith realmente empezaba a arrepentirse de su decisión.</p><p>—¡Keith, levántate! Tenemos que irnos ya, y no olvides las canciones.</p><p>Con el peor humor del mundo y el mayor dolor de cabeza del universo, Keith se vio obligado a levantarse. Tenía un tour del que al parecer ahora era parte.</p><p>—Vamos —siguió apresurándolo Shiro—. Ya nos están esperando.</p><p> </p><p>—Bienvenidos a nuestro pequeño paraíso —Shiro gesticulo con los brazos una ves se encontraron dentro de la gigante casa rodante/autobús donde solía vivir la banda cada que tenían un tour.</p><p>—¿Llamas a esto paraíso?... —murmuró Keith. </p><p>—Se ve un poco apretado, pero lograremos sobrevivir. La única habitación la ocupan Acxa, Allura y Pidge. Hunk y yo nos quedamos en las literas, aveces Coran también se queda aquí, pero siempre tenemos un par de lugares extra así que supongo que cada uno podrá tener su propio espacio sin necesidad de que estemos todos apretados. </p><p>—¡Yo pido la de arriba! —gritó Lance de inmediato mientras corría a dejar sus cosas. </p><p>Shiro río y negó con la cabeza mientras iba detrás de Lance, gesticulando para que Keith lo siguiera.</p><p>—Sólo un par de reglas chicos, eviten dejar un desorden, Allura es muy estricta sobre eso. Hay un máximo de cuarenta minutos en el baño por persona, cada quién lava sus propios platos, pero nos turnamos para cocinar aveces, aunque más que nada es Hunk el cocinero. Oh, y no hagan mucho ruido después de las 11, tampoco se permiten traer compañeros nocturnos. No al menos que nadie más esté en el autobús en ese momento. Bien, eso es todo. Bienvenidos al tour. </p><p> </p><p>—Hora de empezar a prepararnos para el show —anunció Shiro, después de una media hora de haber partido.</p><p>—Ya era hora —Pidge se levantó de un salto de su lugar.</p><p>—¿Con qué empezaremos? —preguntó Allura.</p><p>—Dejemos a la radio decidir.</p><p>—Estoy con Hunk, ¿qué dicen ustedes?</p><p>—Digo que enciendas la radio de una vez entonces —dijo ahora Acxa.</p><p>—¿Cómo exactamente se "preparan"? —los interrumpió Keith, haciendo comillas con los dedos. Shiro dio una sonrisa misteriosa.</p><p>—Ya lo verán.</p><p>Shiro encendió la radio, a los pocos segundos un tono familiar inundó el lugar. Los demás soltaron vítores al reconocer la canción y Shiro de inmediato comenzó a cantar, su voz sonando doble debido a la canción de Lions reproduciéndose en la radio del autobús.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/atr1-S2z7Dc">Set it off-Forever Stuck in our Youth </a>
</p><p> </p><p>Todos empezaron a cantar en el coro también, Lance protanmente uniéndose. Hunk empezó a golpear la mesa con las manos siguiendo el ritmo, Pidge imitandolo de inmediato. Allura se le unió a Shiro en los vocales principales de la canción mientras Acxa sólo se quedó en su lugar cantando el coro junto a los demás. Por algo Keith se llevaba bien con ella, podía llegar a ser igual de seria que Keith aveces.</p><p>Una vez la canción terminó todos soltaron un grito conjunto de emoción, y antes de que alguien dijera algo, la siguiente canción empezó a sonar. </p><p>—Keith, es tu turno. Tú escribiste esta canción, y es nuestra canción más famosa. </p><p>—Shiro, no... </p><p>—Vamos, Keith. Los demás ya te escucharon cantar una vez. </p><p>Keith soltó un suspiro mientras empezaba a cantar la canción. </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/faG5mmkDbyc">My Chemical Romance- Teenagers</a>
</p><p> </p><p>De nuevo todos soltaron un grito de júbilo en cuanto la canción terminó, incluido Keith. Esa canción era una de sus favoritas de todas las que había escrito, pero debía de admitir que en el fondo le gustaba saber que esa canción era la favorita de los fans de Lions también.</p><p>Y también tenía que admitir que empezaba a gustarle cómo se sentía el cantar frente a los demás y recibir todos esos aplausos y gritos al final de la canción.</p><p>—¿De verdad tú escribiste Teenagers? Es de mis canciones favoritas de Lions.</p><p>Keith se sintió algo avergonzado al instante ante las palabras y la deslumbrante sonrisa de Lance.</p><p>—Uh... Sí, yo la escribí. </p><p>—Hablando de eso —interrumpió Shiro—. Keith, deberías de mostrarles a los demás las nuevas canciones, aún tenemos que crear una melodía y que Lance las ensaye antes de presentarlas. </p><p>Keith asintió de mala gana mientras iba a buscar su libreta de canciones. </p><p> </p><p>Era el momento de presentar la primera canción. Habían decidido que Allura cantaría con Lance mientras Shiro tomaba el lugar de Allura y los apoyaba con el bajo.</p><p>Shiro le dijo que ellos tocarían un par de canciones primero antes de presentar a Lance.</p><p>Era casi el momento de que Lance subiera al escenario, y estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Keith, cansado de verlo ir de un lado a otro, posó su mano en su hombro.</p><p>—Ya tranquilízate. Cantas bien, Allura va a acompañarte y estoy seguro de que te amarán.</p><p>Lance dio un hondo suspiro, buscando calmar sus nervios.</p><p>—Sí... Sí... Eso espero.</p><p>Los aplausos llenaron el lugar cuando la canción terminó. Shiro esperó a que el público se calmara un poco para finalmente anunciar la entrada de Lance al escenario.</p><p>—Ve, sé que lo harás bien —Lance le dio una última y pequeña sonrisa a Keith antes de recuperar la confianza con la que Keith recordaba haberlo visto la primera noche que lo escuchó cantar, y entonces salió al escenario.</p><p>Allura le dio una pequeña sonrisa a modo de 'lo harás bien' antes de que la canción comenzara.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/fcw7WJ1WJjE">Set it Off-Go to bed angry</a>
</p><p> </p><p>La canción terminó, y el público simplemente enloqueció.</p><p> </p><p>Al parecer, alguien había grabado la parte de Lance, y como suele pasar aveces, el video no tardó tanto tiempo para hacerse completamente viral. Los fans ahora simplemente amaban a Lance, pero honestamente, Keith no podía culparlos, Lance sabía cantar demasiado bien, y además podía parecer irritante al principio, pero eventualmente lograba colarse en el corazón de todos con su bromista y amable personalidad.</p><p>O al menos eso había pasado a descubrir Keith, que ya no podía negar más que Lance había terminado por entrar en sus pensamientos y en su vida de una manera en la que nadie lo había hecho antes. </p><p>Keith había escrito canciones que podrían considerarse de amor, pero sólo lo había hecho a petición de Shiro. Realmente nunca había nadie que viniera a sus pensamientos al momento de escribirlas, pero esta vez fue diferente. Escribió una por su propia voluntad, y lo que lo aterraba más, Keith quería subir al escenario a interpretarla con Lance. </p><p>Sin embargo, Keith no dijo nada. Sólo le entregó la canción a Lance y dejó que los demás siguieran con los arreglos para esta como ya se había vuelto costumbre. </p><p>A pesar de que Shiro había dicho que solo serían un par de shows, antes de darse cuenta ya habían pasado cerca de cuatro meses de tour. Era uno de sus últimos shows, y Keith no podía evitar sentir que aún quería subir a interpretar la canción con Lance. </p><p>El show llegó, y como siempre Shiro empezó con algunas de las canciones que los fans ya conocían antes de presentar a Lance. La canción estaba por terminar cuabdo finalmente Keith decidió que era hora de mandar todo al demonio. </p><p>—Subiré a cantar contigo.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?</p><p>—Sí, ahora sólo ve a decirle a Allura que seré yo quién cante contigo esta noche.</p><p>—Pero...</p><p>—Sólo hazlo antes de que me arrepienta —Lance finalmente asintió y salió al escenario antes incluso de que Shiro tuviera la oportunidad de nombrarlo, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, pero Lance por una vez los ignoró y se dirigió a Allura y Shiro, discutiendo con ellos en susurros por un par de segundos antes de que Shiro finalmente sonreira y volviera a tomar el micrófono.</p><p>—Sé que muchos de ustedes ya conocen a Lance —de nuevo, los gritos no se hicieron esperar—. Pero, muchos de ustedes no conocen aún a mi hermano menor, Keith. Keith es en realidad la mente maestra detrás de algunas de nuestras mejores canciones, así que les pido le den una cálida bienvenida a mi hermano.</p><p>Ya no había marcha atrás. Keith salió al escenario, recibiendo varios aplausos. Keith pasó saliva algo nervioso, pero tomó el micrófono que Allura le ofrecía.</p><p>—Tú puedes —le susurró Lance.</p><p>Eso fue suficiente para darle un poco más de valor a Keith.</p><p>—Lance, la verdad es que escribí esa canción para ti.</p><p>—Espera, ¿qué...?</p><p>La canción comenzó, cortando a Lance ya que este era que tenía que cantar las primeras líneas.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/_CaTYQXUOb4">Hollywood Ending- Not another song about love</a>
</p><p> </p><p>El público se volvió loco, más que nunca. Lance entonces decidió tomar la efouria del momento y acercar a Keith, dándole un beso en los labios que causó aún más revuelo en el público.</p><p>Y ese tour, se convirtió en el tour inolvidable de la gran y famosa banda Lions </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Loyalty.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AU de mi fanfic 'My Blood', donde Lance es Alteano y Lotor su medio hermano.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día en si había comenzado normal, con los paladines cada uno encargándose de sus propios asuntos, y cada cuál sumergido en su propia burbuja.<br/>Hunk servía el desayuno; Allura y Coran conversaban mientras seguían su camino hacia el comedor; Shiro, siempre puntual, llegaba temprano para ayudar a Hunk a servir el desayuno; Pidge, por siempre el búho nocturno, salía de su cuarto con su cabello desarreglado y claras ojeras; Keith se terminaba de arreglar luego de darse una ducha; Lance terminaba de retirarse su mascarilla y arreglar su cabello; y finalmente Lotor caminaba al comedor después de estar en el hangar de los Leones un rato. <br/>Todo estaba en calma, y parecía que iba a ser un día común y corriente...<br/>Pero al parecer el destino no lo quería así. <br/>Ese día que había comenzado tan normal como siempre ahora era lo más cercano a una pesadilla. <br/>Los Galras habían atacado por sorpresa, obligando a los paladines a dejar todo de lado y ponerse sus armaduras, corriendo a sus Leones para contraatacar. <br/>Todo iba bien, habían formado a Voltron y estaban logrando derribar a varias naves, pero cada vez llegaban más. Los estaban acorralando. <br/>Entonces algo pasó, una rayo salió de la nave más grande (la que debería de ser del emperador, aunque Zarkon ya estaba muerto) e impactó directamente contra Voltron. Todos los paladines soltaron gritos de dolor, sintiendo como si estuvieran siendo electrocutados, y entonces Voltron se separó. Segundos pasaron hasta que el rayo volvió a aparecer, atacando directamente al Castillo. Coran, por supuesto, tenía activada la barrera de partículas, aunque el rayo prácticamente desintegró la barrera después de unos segundos, dándole directamente al Castillo.<br/>Un par de segundos pasaron, y Pidge fue la primera en reaccionar. <br/>—¿Qué... Demonios?... <br/>—¿Están todos bien? —cuestionó Shiro. <br/>—Eso creo... —murmuró Hunk. <br/>—Sí... —gruñó Keith. <br/>—¿Lance? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Pidge, al no escuchar respuesta de su parte. Sólo el silencio le respondió, alarmando de inmediato a todos. <br/>—¿¡Lance!? ¡Contesta! <br/>—¡Lotor se desmayó, no responde! —informó Allura tan pronto pudieron recuperar la comunicación con los Paladines. <br/>—Creo que le pasa lo mismo a Lance —dijo Keith. <br/>—¿Qué hizo ese rayo exactamente? —preguntó Hunk. <br/>—Nada bueno... —contestó Keith.</p><p>Lance soltó un gruñido mientras empezaba a despertar, no tenía idea de dónde estaba o qué había pasado. ¿Dónde estaban los demás?... Lance comenzó a observar detenidamente su alrededor, sólo viendo estrellas sobre él y sintiéndose extraño. Entonces divisó un cuerpo junto a él, al principio no lo reconoció, además se que parecía tener una tenue luz morada rodeando su cuerpo, pero se sobresaltó al notar que se trataba de su hermano. <br/>—¡Lotor! —Lance se levantó de un salto, corriendo junto a él y moviendo su hombro, intentando despertarlo. <br/>El contrario empezó a despertar rápidamente, mirando a Lance confundido antes de ver a su alrededor. <br/>—¿Dónde estamos?<br/>Antes de que Lance pudiera contestar, una voz los interrumpió:<br/>—Mis niños... <br/>Lotor y Lance miraron de inmediato en dirección de la voz, encontrándose con una figura encapuchada. A pesar de no ver su rostro, ambos la reconocieron. Era Haggar... No, Honerva. La madre de ambos. <br/>Lotor se irguió, luciendo igual de sorprendido que Lance, pero no dijo nada. <br/>—¿Dónde estamos? <br/>—Lanceliah... <br/>—¿¡Dónde estamos!? —repitió Lance, interrumpiendo lo que sea que iba a decir Honerva. Esta guardó silencio unos segundos. <br/>—Necesitaba hablar con ustedes. <br/>—Eso no responde a mi pregunta —gruñó Lance. <br/>—Madre... —habló por fin Lotor, llamando la atención de ambos—. ¿Qué está pasando? <br/>—Necesitaba hablar con ustedes —repitió Honerva—. No tenemos que pelear entre nosotros, quiero que se unan a mi. <br/>—Sí, como si eso fuera a pasar... <br/>—Lanceliah, escúchame. Pelean del lado equivocado, el imperio se ha extendido por casi toda la galaxia, no tienen oportunidad de ganar. Lotor, tú debes ser el emperador del imperio Galra. Lanceliah, tú debes ser el Rey de la nueva Altea. Juntos, podremos gobernar todo el universo.<br/>—¿Qué te hace pensar que vamos a unirnos a ti?<br/>—Son mis hijos, deberían de seguirme a mi en lugar de confiar en esa princesa —contestó Honerva ante la pregunta de Lance.<br/>—¿En serio? Porque que yo recuerde, nos abandonaste a mi padre y a mi. Tu nunca has sido mi madre, y yo nunca he sido tu hijo —Lance escupió las palabras casi con veneno, mirando con desagrado a la figura frente a ellos. <br/>—Lotor —Honerva fijó ahora su mirada en el mencionado—. Sé que tú estás de acuerdo conmigo. Ayúdame a hacer a <br/>tu hermano entrar en razón.<br/>—Lotor... —Lance lo miró también, esperando su respuesta.<br/>Lotor los miró a ambos, no muy seguro de qué decir. Es verdad que buscaba reunirse con su madre, pero...<br/>—No. No peleamos del lado equivocado, y no vamos a unirnos a ti —dijo Lotor con firmeza—. Tus ideales no son los correctos, y mi lealtad está con la princesa, pero sobre todo con mi hermano. Así que si él no va a unirse a ti, tampoco lo haré yo.<br/>Honerva negó con la cabeza, por fin retirando su capucha y dejando ver su rostro, el cuál lucía una mueca de decepción, pero Lance la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo.<br/>—Déjanos salir de aquí, tenemos una batalla que ganar.<br/>Honerva, de nuevo, no contestó de inmediato.<br/>—Ambos están equivocados, pero confío en que entrarán en razón. Los estaré esperando —y con eso, el mundo a su alrededor se desvaneció, y tanto Lotor como Lance despertaron con un sobresalto. Después de un par de preguntas, ambos anunciaron que les contarían después lo que pasó al equipo, y que debían seguir la batalla.<br/>Pero las naves estaban empezando a retirarse una por una, y después de unos minutos, todas las naves se habían retirado, dejando a todos confundidos. Sin embargo, Lance y Lotor sabían lo que significaba, Honerva había decidido aplazar esa pelea. Si definitivamente no se le unían, llegaría el día donde tendrían que enfrentarse a ella, pero por ahora, era mejor evitar esa pelea.</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. La Navidad de Lance.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance adoraba la Navidad, a decir verdad, era su festividad favorita en todo el año. Le gustaba adornar el árbol mientras cantaba canciones navideñas con su familia; le gustaba discutir con su madre a y hermanas sobre qué color iban a decorar el árbol ese año; le gustaba ayudar con la cena; le gustaba jugar con sus primos pequeños hasta convencerlos de irse a dormir en lugar de esperar a Santa despiertos; le gustaba cómo su familia entera se reunía en un sólo lugar, y aunque estuvieran apretados, nunca estaban decaídos en esas fechas.</p><p>O eso era, hasta que diciembre llegó cuando los Paladines aún estaban en el espacio.</p><p>El humor de Lance decayó notablemente, era la primera Navidad en toda su vida donde no estaría con su familia, y a decir verdad, le estaba afectando más de lo que le gustaría. Sin embargo, Lance intentó pretender que todo estaba bien frente al resto del equipo, no quería que se preocuparan por él, ya tenían muchas otras cosas de las que preocuparse.</p><p>Pero Hunk conocía a su mejor amigo, y notó de inmediato el cambio en la actitud de Lance, y no les tomó mucho tiempo a los demás para también darse cuenta.</p><p>—¿Qué creen que le suceda? —preguntó Pidge, una vez que Lance se retiró de la habitación luego de que ella mencionara que en la Tierra faltaban sólo un par de días para la Navidad.</p><p>—Creo que lo sé —dijo Hunk—. La Navidad es la festividad favorita de Lance, siempre se reúne con toda su familia. Probablemente está así porque es la primera Navidad que no está con ellos.</p><p>Pidge pareció reflexionar por un momento.</p><p>—Bueno, no es el único que se siente así, ¿no? —Pidge tomó el silencio de los demás como una confirmación. Pidge se levantó de pronto— Entonces empieza el plan para alegrar a Lance: Operación Navidad. </p><p>—¿Estás diciendo que celebremos Navidad? —Hunk la miró, alzando una ceja. </p><p>—¿Porqué no? Lance se alegra, nosotros también, todos ganamos. </p><p>—Ni siquiera tenemos algo para decorar el Castillo —señaló Shiro. </p><p>—Entonces iremos al Centro Comercial. </p><p>—Magnífico —dijo ahora Coran—. Sólo tengo una pregunta, ¿qué es... Navidad? </p><p> </p><p>La primera parte de la "Operación Navidad" estaba en proceso: Pidge, Coran y Keith se dirigían ahora al centro comercial en el León de Keith, ya que, muy a pesar suyo, su León les era útil ya que era el más rápido. Pidge y Hunk habían preparado una lista con todas las cosas que necesitaban comprar, y Pidge se encontraba revisando esa lista mientras llegaban a su destino. </p><p>—La verdad, no sé si encontraremos algo de esto aquí... </p><p>—Lance encontró una vaca —respondió Keith—. ¿Qué tal difícil será encontrar las cosas en la lista? </p><p> </p><p>Resulta que encontrar decoraciones Navideñas no había sido tan difícil como pensaron. Habían encontrado un árbol, esferas, una estrella, luces, y sólo les faltaban un par de cosas de la lista. Keith siguió a Coran y a Pidge algo distraído, mientras Pidge le explicaba a Coran algunas tradiciones Navideñas en su camino a comprar ingredientes para preparar galletas, ponche y una cena navideña. </p><p>Keith miró uno de los escaparates de la tienda, deteniéndose por un momento y luego mirando a Pidge y a Coran, que seguían inmersos en su conversación. Los regalos estaban en la lista también, ¿no? Así que Keith podía comprar un regalo para Lance. </p><p> </p><p>—Es definitivamente similar a una festividad Alteana, —siguió diciendo Coran— sólo que esa se celebra en julio, y el hombre que entra por la ventana no deja regalos, se come a los niños malos y les deja un ojo de Gomblot fresco a los buenos. </p><p>Keith alcanzó a Pidge y a Coran, interrumpiendo su conversación. </p><p>—¿Dónde estabas? —lo cuestionó Pidge. </p><p>—Necesitaba comprar algo, ¿tienes todo lo de la lista? </p><p>Tenían todo lo que necesitaban, ahora sólo tenían que seguir con el plan. </p><p> </p><p>Al llegar al Castillo, Lance por fortuna no notó que se habían ido, pero eso tampoco podía ser muy bueno considerando que no había salido de su habitación en un par de horas. </p><p>—Bien, ¿ahora qué? —cuestionó Pidge a Hunk. </p><p>—Esperamos a mañana y empezamos a decorar el Castillo con él, decorar juntos también es parte de la Navidad, seguro eso lo alegrará. </p><p>Pidge dio un leve suspiro. </p><p>—Espero que tengas razón... </p><p> </p><p>Al día siguiente, tan pronto Lance entró a la sala, Pidge le lanzó una caja de adornos Navideños encima. </p><p>—¡Pidge! ¿¡Qué demonios...!? </p><p>—Mira lo que encontramos —lo interrumpió Pidge—. Hay un árbol también, vamos a decorarlo juntos, y será mejor que tú también ayudes. </p><p>—¿Encontraron un árbol de Navidad? </p><p>—Sí, oh, y Hunk está haciendo galletas con chocolate caliente. O algo así, la verdad no tengo idea de qué está haciendo. </p><p>Casi como si lo hubieran invocado, Hunk salió de la cocina sosteniendo una bandeja con lo que parecían ser galletas y varias tazas humeantes que olían muy bien. </p><p>—¡Hola, Lance! Ven, vamos a decorar el árbol</p><p>Y así, Hunk y Pidge lo arrastraron hasta la otra sala, desde donde se podían escuchar quejas de parte de Keith y risas de parte de Shiro, Allura y Coran. </p><p>—Shiro, no es gracioso. </p><p>—¡Lo es! </p><p>—¿De qué hablan? —interrumpió Pidge, sentándose en un sofá mientras Hunk dejaba la bandeja en una pequeña mesa. </p><p>—Sólo les contaba a Allura y Coran de la vez que Keith le pidió a Santa Claus un novio para Navidad. </p><p>—¡Shiro! —chilló Keith, arrojando un cojín en dirección a Shiro y logrando darle justo en el rostro. </p><p>Pidge empezó a reír de inmediato, Hunk igual dio una leve risa antes de hablar. </p><p>—Bueno, empecemos a decorar el árbol de Navidad. </p><p> </p><p>—¡No, Pidge, es una arriba y otra abajo! —regañó Lance a Pidge, agachandose a arreglar la rama del árbol artificial que habían conseguido. </p><p>—¡Los árboles no son simétricos! —contestó Pidge— Yo debería saberlo, ¿no está mi León conectado con la naturaleza? </p><p>—Pidge, sólo déjalo —intervino Hunk—. Mejor ayúdame a desenredar las luces. </p><p>—Sus tradiciones humanas son muy divertidas —comentó Allura, copiando los movimientos de Lance y ayudando a extender las ramas del árbol. </p><p>—Princesa, aún no has visto nada —respondió Shiro. </p><p> </p><p>—¡Listo! —Lance colocó la estrella en la punta del árbol y se alejó, observando satisfecho el gran árbol que estaba frente a ellos. Lance ya se sentía más animado, resulta que decorar un árbol con sus amigos mientras bebían chocolate caliente y comían galletas pareció ser un gran remedio para él. </p><p>—Justo a tiempo —Pidge observó un reloj que llevaba en su muñeca—. Faltan 3 horas para Navidad. </p><p>—¡¿3 horas?! —se alarmó Hunk—. ¡La cena aún no está lista! </p><p>Todos rieron, y Lance abrazó a su amigo por el hombro. </p><p>—Ven, te ayudaré con la cena. </p><p>Todos los vieron marcharse en dirección a la cocina, satisfechos por el ahora buen humor de Lance. </p><p>—Parece que la Operación Navidad está siendo todo un éxito —comentó Pidge. </p><p> </p><p>—¡La cena está lista! —anunció Hunk, luego de un poco más de una hora. De inmediato todos se dirigieron a la cocina y se sentaron, observando maravillados los platillos que Hunk y Lance habían preparado. Todo lucía delicioso. </p><p>Pronto la cena comenzó, entre risas y algunas anécdotas, y en ese momento Lance olvidó por completo que si acaso estaba decaído en primer lugar. </p><p>Luego de terminar la deliciosa cena, todos regresaron a la sala, declarando que era hora de abrir algunos regalos. </p><p>—Pero yo no les compré ningún regalo. </p><p>—Está bien, Lance. No importa, hicimos esto para ti de todos modos, no para nosotros. </p><p>—Un momento, ¿hicieron todo esto para mi? </p><p>—Por supuesto —contestó ahora Pidge—. Parecía que estabas muy decaído por no poder pasar la Navidad con tu familia, así que nosotros planeamos la Navidad para ti. </p><p>—Oh, yo... Gracias —una sonrisa se posó en labios de Lance. Una genuina, no como las que solía dar la última semana. </p><p>—No tienes que agradecer nada. Ahora, ¡regalos! —Lance río levemente por el entusiasmo de Pidge. </p><p>Todos empezaron a abrir y recibir regalos entusiasmados, y finalmente Keith se acercó a Lance, con un pequeño regalo entre manos. </p><p>—Lance... Um... Feliz Navidad —Keith le entregó el regalo a Lance, el cuál lo miró sorprendido. </p><p>—Keith, no tenías porque darme algo... </p><p>—Sólo ábrelo. </p><p>Lance obedeció, abriendo el regalo y encontrándose con un pequeño aparato. </p><p>—Puede proyectar cualquier imagen que quieras —explicó Keith, desviando la mirada— pensé que podrías usarla para ver a tu familia mientras seguimos a... —Lance interrumpió a Keith, dándole un fuerte abrazo. </p><p>—¡Gracias! </p><p>—Uh... De nada. </p><p>Pidge y Hunk los observaron a lo lejos. </p><p>—¿Conseguiste el muérdago? </p><p>—¿Dudas de mi? —contestó Pidge, sacando un pequeño ramo de muérdago. Pidge y Hunk chocaron los cinco. </p><p>La festividad siguió, y Lance se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de no estar con su familia en la Tierra, aún tenía otra familia. Una que había planeado todo eso sólo para alegrarlo, y ahora Lance no podía estar más feliz. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>